


cause i'm your home

by woobot (lu_woo)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 61,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/woobot
Summary: in which jungwoo and doyoung raise sextuplets





	1. buns in the sun

**Author's Note:**

> { the bunnies are back *^* }  
{ this will be different chapters that go throughout dowoo's life with their six kids! }  
{ their ~current~ ages are 4 ! so this is set in "present" day! }  
{ each chapter will be at a different time, sometimes pre-babies, pregnancy, or anytime before this chapter~}   
{ i love you guys <3 }

The beach has always been one of Doyoung’s favorite places to go. The warm sun mixed with the gentle wind that makes his hair flutter. The way his toes sink into the sand as he walks along it and how wonderful the cool water feels when it crashes against his ankles. Even the way umbrellas and blankets cover the sand during the peak summer days, make him wiggle in excitement. 

It’s been almost five years since Doyoung has even been near the beach. So the moment he slides out of the car and lets the cool ocean filled breeze kiss his cheeks, he feels his whole body lighten. The smell of the water, the sand, the warm sun that is wrapping around his face, even the smell of sweets from the food stands surrounding the parking lot, all make him sigh out happily. 

Doyoung turns to look at Jungwoo when he feels a hand on his back. Jungwoo has nearly an identical happy expression on his face. It’s not only been years since they’ve been to the beach but years since they’ve really done anything remotely close to a vacation. They’ve had a date night here and there, an occasional nice dinner or a night out by the river to watch the stars. A full day at the beach, however, is completely different and Doyoung couldn’t be more excited. 

The absolute best part is that they get to share the day out with others. Of course Doyoung would love to have a whole day to spoil Jungwoo but today is about spoiling a handful of others. Those others are chatting away in the car when Doyoung slides the door to their van open. He counts two sleeping faces, one that’s possibly sleeping (he can’t tell with the sunglasses covering half their face), two that are arguing and one that reaches out for him the second he pops his head in the car. 

“You get half and I’ll get half?” Jungwoo asks as he leans his chin on Doyoung’s shoulder. 

Doyoung nods, tilting his head enough for his cheek to bump against Jungwoo’s nose. “Fine but you’re getting the sleeping ones.” 

Jungwoo’s nose scrunches up before he pinches Doyoung’s side, making them both laugh, lips meeting in a kiss quickly. “Deal.” 

Doyoung slides in first, making his way to the back row of seats. He ignores the large amount of spilled crackers on the floor and the rubber duck he steps on, knowing the sooner they get all six of their kids out, the sooner they can get to enjoying their day. Though getting all six out of the car is never an easy thing, no matter the location. Not even when they pull up to their favorite ice cream place. And after a two hour car ride, it’s going to be even more trouble. 

Hands make quick work of the seatbelts that have his first target snuggly in the car seat. He gets one undone by the time she looks at him and the questions start pouring out of her mouth. “Daddy, where are we?” Her hands are busy clutching the stuffed bunny she begged to bring despite it missing an ear and half the stuffing being gone. 

“At the beach, darling. Daddy told you earlier,” Doyoung laughs out as he undoes the last seatbelt, hands wrapping around her and tugging her out of the seat. “We’re gonna go play in the sand and go touch the water and have lots of fun.” 

“Are we gonna see a shark?” The boy next to him practically screams out, eyes as wide as Doyoung’s own. 

Doyoung laughs, hands busy unbuckling said boy out of his own car seat. “I hope not. Then we’d have to leave.” Instead of pulling the boy out of his seat, he slides down himself. “Hey!” Doyoung yells as the boy jumps down from the car. “Dohyun! Don’t you move!” 

Doyoung’s eyes widen in horror when he hears the boy gasp and let out a small shriek. Doyoung peeks his head out of the car door, feeling his body relax when he sees a familiar figure lifting the boy up in the air, hands busy tickling his side. 

“Johnny!” The little girl next to Doyoung screams out with a laugh. She slides out of the car, free hand reaching up, feet bouncing on the ground while she tries to get his attention. 

“Haeun!” Johnny gasps, smile wide on his lips. Doyoung watches as Johnny skillfully scoops her up with his free arm, cheek nuzzling her face gently. “I see you brought Lilly,” he says with a laugh, arms lifting both Haeun and Dohyun up higher. “You better keep her close to you, we don’t want her getting dirty do we?” The girl shakes her head quickly, face pressing against Johnny’s shoulder. 

“Thank you,” Doyoung breathes out with a laugh. “I’m glad you found us easily.” 

“Yeah the big black van isn’t exactly hard to miss, Doyoung,” Johnny laughs as Doyoung slides back into the last row of seats in the car. 

There’s sleepy eyes looking at him when Doyoung smiles at the last toddler he’s in charge of getting out of the car. Hands are reaching out for him and Doyoung takes the time to press a gentle kiss on each fist before unbuckling the small boy from the seat. With an arm wrapped around him, Doyoung slides out of the car, free hand grabbing the bag that was shoved under the front set of seats. 

Jungwoo is already digging in the trunk, pulling out the obnoxious amount of bags that they’ve had to pack. There’s one small pair of feet next to him and Doyoung quickly looks around to try and find the other two pairs that should be around somewhere. He finds them with a set of larger feet on the other side of their car. 

Jaehyun has one in his arms and the other is clutching to his leg, eyes closed and backpack already over his shoulders. Doyoung nods to himself. _Okay Jaehyun has Soojin and Youngsoo. I have Seojoon. Johnny has Haeun and Dohyun. That means Jungwoo has Eunjung._ Doyoung smiles, happy that they managed to get all six of them out with barely any problems. No meltdowns or fusses. No kids running away or climbing over the two front seats. Of course, they have an extra pair of hands to keep the kids busy, something that Doyoung is extremely thankful for. 

With Dohyun clutching his arm, Doyoung makes his way to the trunk. Jungwoo tilts his head, eyes smiling at him before he parts his lips to speak. “So I’m thinking we just take the snack bag and the chairs for now. We can leave the spare clothes and things in here until it’s time to change them. That way we don’t have to drag everything around while trying to keep the kids together.” 

Doyoung nods, hand tugging the bag on his shoulder up more. “Agreed. I have the sunscreen bag and the kids can wear their own backpacks and that should be good for now.” 

“We can go get a spot on the beach while you guys get everything together,” Johnny says as he walks over to them, arms still full of two giggling kids. Jungwoo nods before Doyoung does and Johnny smiles. “Are you guys ready for the beach?” He asks in a slightly higher pitched voice, earning a nearly insync yell of excitement from the two in his arms. 

Doyoung watches as Johnny walks with Jaehyun by his side. All four of the kids are walking now, matching shorts and shirts looking even better from far away. There’s two holding each other’s hands on Jaehyun’s left side, one little hand holding Jaehyun. Then Jaehyun’s got his hand holding Johnny’s, the other with one in his arm and the last kid clutching onto Johnny’s shorts. 

“Mommy I wanna hold a bag,” Eunjung says quietly, hand tugging on Jungwoo’s shorts. 

“You have your own bag to carry, sweetheart,” Jungwoo responds, hand patting the small backpack that’s resting on the edge of the trunk. “It’s got all your special things in there for you.” 

Eunjung nods, hands reaching up to grab the bag. Doyoung reaches down, fingers running through her hair slowly. Jungwoo sets the pack of chairs that they neatly tied together on the sidewalk, one bag following after before he shuts the trunk. There’s the brightest smile on his lips when he turns around. 

“I’m really excited,” he says with a breath. “The kids are gonna love it and,” Jungwoo pauses, leaning forward to press his lips against Doyoung’s. “I know how much you like the beach so I’m excited to see you run around and play in the ocean.” 

“Let’s go! I wanna go to the beach!” 

Both of them look down at Eunjung who has his brows scrunched together and a pout on his lips, hands gripping his backpack. Doyoung laughs, quickly pecking Jungwoo’s lips again before he nods. “I guess we should get going.” 

Going anywhere with six toddlers is difficult. Something that Doyoung and Jungwoo quickly learned when they had their very first outing to the doctors a few weeks after they were born. Four years later, things aren’t any better. Instead of six babies screaming their heads off and Doyoung and Jungwoo desperately trying to figure out if they’re hungry or need a change or just a quick rock, they have six toddlers running around causing chaos. 

It’s not as terrible as Doyoung thought it would be. Well, terrible isn’t the right word, stressful is. But all six of them are being rather well behaved for their first time at the beach. Both him and Jungwoo know it’s not going to last the whole time. At least three are going to have a meltdown and someone’s going to have an accident but for now, things are going wonderfully. 

Jungwoo has three down by the water. Doyoung watches through squinted eyes as all four of them scream and run away from the water as it spreads out along the sand. Jaehyun is seated a little further away, hands busy patting a pile of sand while another set of smaller hands is busy failing at using the tiny plastic shovel. One is seated in the chair under the umbrella, sunglasses on their face and Doyoung can’t help but laugh at the way Johnny looks the exact same in the larger chair. And the last one is-- 

Doyoung blinks quickly, sitting up on his knees as he looks around. “Where’s Haeun?” 

There’s a laugh from Eunjung and one that follows from Jaehyun. Doyoung blinks, crawling over to the pair only to see a little head and pair of shoulders sticking out of the sand behind their in progress sand castle. Haeun smiles, gums practically shining in the sun. “Look daddy! Hunnie buried me in the sand!” 

Doyoung laughs, body slumping down against the towel under him. “Very cute. You look comfy,” he says as he pinches Jaehyun’s arm, making the others laugh even harder, hand swatting away Doyoung’s fingers. 

“I wanna be buried too now!” Eunjung yells, shovel being lifted into the air and sand being flung towards Jaehyun. “Hunnie will you bury me too?” 

“Of course,” Jaehyun says with a smile, “Maybe we should bury daddy too.” 

Eunjung jumps up, nodding quickly as he bounces quickly. “Yeah! Daddy come get buried with me!” 

Doyoung groans, shaking his head quickly. “No, no it’s okay,” he laughs, hands waving quickly. “Maybe later.” 

Thankfully, Eunjung doesn’t put up a fight and simply walks over next to where Haeun is halfway buried and sits down, giggling as Jaehyun tickles his sides. Doyoung goes back to watching the others around him. He’s almost positive Johnny and Soojin are asleep from the way both their mouths are parted and how Soojin’s heart shaped sunglasses are pushed up a bit, showing her closed eyes. Jungwoo is still running back and forth with Seojoon, Dohyun, and Youngsoo. And Doyoung doesn’t miss the fact that Jungwoo’s hair is wet, hand pushing it back as it drips onto his face. That and the way his swimsuit is a shade darker and the sand that’s stuck to his ankles. 

It’s more than the sun and the temperature that’s warming Doyoung’s heart. It’s not often that they take all six kids out with them. Even doing errands like grocery shopping or picking up takeout, one of them usually picks two or three to accompany them, never all six. The only time all of them are together is when they go to the doctors. So to see all of them having fun at the beach together, makes Doyoung’s chest swell with happiness. 

Thankfully, Johnny and Jaehyun agreed to come with them. Both Doyoung and Jungwoo were wary of trying to tackle the outing by themselves, especially somewhere as big (and dangerous) as the beach. Not to mention, having the couple join them gave them a chance to enjoy the fun of the beach as well, not just worry about keeping all the kids together. They may be four years old now and can listen rather well but they’re still toddlers and there’s six of them. 

Jungwoo’s voice breaks him out of his happy daze. Doyoung bites his lip, letting his eyes travel up slowly, taking in every bit of Jungwoo’s body. His wet legs, the swimsuit that fits nicely around his hips, the subtle stretch marks that Doyoung pressed kisses to this morning, the drops of water sliding down Jungwoo’s chest, every part of his husband’s body. 

“Come down to the water with me,” Jungwoo smiles, hands tugging Doyoung up. 

“Yeah,” Jaehyun says from behind Jungwoo. “I’ll watch them. Go have fun.” 

Doyoung’s lips curl into a bright, gummy, smile as he grabs Jungwoo’s wrist, feet quickly pushing into the sand as he jogs down towards the water. It’s only a few seconds before Jungwoo wiggles out of his grasp and runs in front of him, head turning back for him to stick his tongue out. Doyoung narrows his eyes, laughing as he runs faster to catch up with the other. 

The water is cold against his toes but it’s that good kind of cold, the kind that sends pleasant shivers up his spine as the waves crash against his ankles. Jungwoo is already waist deep when Doyoung catches up to him. He takes his time walking over to him, wrapping his arms around him and tugging him backwards so both of them fall into the water. There’s a gasp and laughter before Doyoung lets himself tilt back, everything going silent as his head goes underwater. When he comes back up, Jungwoo is looking at him with bangs that are almost covering his eyes and dripping back into the water below. 

Jungwoo’s arms wrap around him, pulling him flush against his chest. There’s another set of soft laughs before their lips meet in an awkwardly wet and cold kiss. Doyoung’s arms wrap around Jungwoo’s shoulders, fingers pushing into his flattened hair, tugging on it gently to get Jungwoo to tilt his head. 

“Mm,” Doyoung hums when their lips part enough for him to suck in a breath. “This is so much fun,” he breathes out, tilting his head to bump his nose against Jungwoo’s. 

“I know,” the other sighs out happily. “I’m glad Johnny and Jaehyun are here,” Jungwoo says against Doyoung’s lips. “We can have a little alone time together.” 

“I’m really surprised none of them have had a meltdo-” 

“Mommy!” 

Jungwoo pulls away slowly, biting down on his lip as he stares at Doyoung. 

“Mommy!” 

Jungwoo closes his eyes, sucking in a breath slowly. “Maybe if we just ignore-” 

“_M-Mommy!_” 

Doyoung sputters out a laugh, fingers reaching up to pinch at Jungwoo’s cheeks, watching the way Jungwoo sinks down into the water slowly. Slowly, Doyoung stands up, head turning to look to where one of their children, specifically Haeun, is standing, hands rubbing her eyes and Johnny next to her, kneeling into the sand. Doyoung looks back when Jungwoo finally comes back up, hand pushing his hair back as he stands up. 

Johnny looks at them with _sorry_ painted in his eyes as their toes begin to sink into the sand. “She always wants Jungwoo after a nap,” Doyoung says when Jungwoo reaches down to pick up their crying daughter. 

“Come on,” Jungwoo says quietly, hand rubbing her back gently. “Let’s go have some hugs under the umbrella.” Doyoung smiles, biting down on his lip as he watches Jungwoo walk through the sand, occasionally struggling slightly with footing. 

“I can’t believe it took over three hours for one of them to start crying,” Doyoung laughs, pushing his toes into the sand as the water gently washes over his feet. “That’s definitely a new record for them. Normally one of them is on the ground throwing a fit before we can even get out of the parking lot.” 

Johnny rolls his eyes, arms crossing over in front of his chest. “I mean you do have six four year olds.” The taller one laughs, sucking in a breath before he nudge his shoulder against Doyoung’s. “But seriously, they’re really well behaved. Even when we babysit them they’re little angels.” 

Doyoung can’t help the fake laugh that spills from his mouth. He shakes his head quickly, shoulder bumping into Johnny’s gently. “That’s what you think. If you only knew how many fights we have to break up. How many time outs we have to get through all day.” Doyoung sucks in a breath, letting out a more genuine laugh when he exhales. “But I’m glad they haven’t scared you into not having kids yet.” 

“God no,” Johnny says quickly, “If anything it’s just given us both bigger baby fever. Not as much as it did when they were still you know, _babies_, but yeah.” 

Doyoung raises an eyebrow at the taller one, lips parting to speak before he gets interrupted by a small body bumping into his legs, nearly knocking him down. Doyoung blinks, looking down at the sloppy ponytail that’s wiggling as one of his children (he assumes it’s Soojin since Haeun is most likely still curled up in Jungwoo’s arms) rubs her face against his knees. 

“Daddy!” The girl looks up at him, lips pursed into a pout and nose slightly red from rubbing against Doyoung’s legs. “Guess what?” 

Doyoung’s fingers pull out the hairband, hands quickly gathering her hair again as he ties it up again. “What?” 

“Hunnie said he would buy us a special candy at the candy store!” 

Johnny scoffs, “Yeah that sounds like Jaehyun. King of spoiling children.” 

“He,” Soojin pauses to lift her arm up, finger pointing at Johnny, “he even said he’d buy you a candy too!” 

Doyoung reaches down, arms wrapping around the child, lifting her up and resting her on his hip, laughing at the way she keeps saying the same thing over and over again about Jaehyun buying special candy. 

“Hunnie can treat me to something else later,” Johnny mumbles with a grin and Doyoung is quick to smack his arm. Johnny gasps, laughing as he covers his arm, leg extending out to keep his distance from Doyoung. “What,” he whines, “I didn’t even say anything bad!” 

Doyoung rolls his eyes, shaking his head as he looks at Soojin. “Let’s get packed up then, okay? Then we can go get dinner and then get your special candy.” 

There’s a gummy smile and a nod before Doyoung smiles back at his daughter, feet sinking into the sand with each step. 

By now, they’ve learned to ignore the stares they get from people as they settle down into the large set of tables in the middle of the restaurant. Though, Doyoung can’t say he wouldn’t stare if six identical bunny-looking children came wandering in with loud voices and matching clothes. But they’re used to it now and the stares they’re getting aren’t as bad as when it’s just him and Jungwoo. 

It’s been a little over an hour since they’ve left the beach and Doyoung is starving. Almost at the point of being hangry, if he _must_ admit. It doesn’t help that all six of the kids were screaming and whining about being hungry as well the entire fifteen minute car ride to the restaurant. And it doesn’t help that they’re now arguing about who gets to sit next to who. 

“Okay, listen,” Jungwoo says firmly. “Johnny and Hunnie are going to sit together because they’ve been with all of you for the entire day.” That statement earns Jungwoo a chorus of groans and feet stomping. But again, they’re used to this so Jungwoo handles this with ease. “Mommy and daddy are going to sit together too, okay? So that means you guys can pick your own seats next to each other.” 

It takes another ten minutes to get them all situated in their seats and both Jungwoo and Doyoung to sit in theirs. Thankfully, once they’re seated, the kids become too preoccupied with their set of crayons and the nice menu that they can color, to bother anyone while they decide on what to order. 

“Pick whatever you want,” Johnny says as he peeks his head over his menu. “It’s on us, including the kids.” 

Doyoung clicks his tongue, shaking his head quickly. “Johnny no.” 

“Yeah, both of you have watched the kids all day. We should be paying for _you._” Jungwoo says with a pout. 

“Just let us pay,” Jaehyun whines out, scooting his chair closer to the table as he takes a sip of his water. “You guys always pay when we go out together so let us do it for once.” 

Both Jungwoo and Doyoung look at each other, letting their shoulders relax in defeat when Johnny pleads one more time for them to allow the pair to pay. “Fine,” Doyoung exhales, “but we’re absolutely paying next time.” 

Ordering is rather simple. They’ve gotten it down to a science, ordering each of the kids the exact same thing so there’s no fighting over who has the “cooler” dinner. And both of them are extremely thankful that their kids aren’t very picky when it comes to food. Small differences here and there but nothing dramatic enough for them to have to struggle to find something each one likes. 

Dinner goes as expected. There’s about ten bathroom trips, one for each and two for some because they didn’t go the first time. One of them spill water all over the table, another drops their plate halfway through, one of them ends up squished between Jungwoo and Doyoung. Two crawl on Johnny’s lap and one actually falls asleep before Johnny can finish his food. Doyoung has to take one outside to get through a meltdown about something that Doyoung doesn’t even bother to ask about. But thankfully after four years of learning how to adjust to every possible thing about having a toddler, they’ve can easily diffuse any situation quickly. 

Johnny and Jaehyun take the six to the candy store after dinner, leaving Jungwoo and Doyoung to take some time alone together. Something much needed after a day out in the sun with their kids running around and a fulfilling dinner. 

“I’m honestly really surprised how today went,” Doyoung says as his fingers slide between Jungwoo’s. “Minimum tantrums, no sunburns, the kids all took a nap at some point, no accidents.” 

Jungwoo smiles, stepping closer to Doyoung so their arms bump against each other as they walk along the beach. “I agree. It gives me hope for taking them other places now we know they can behave.” 

The sun has nearly slid down behind the horizon, hues of pink and blue in the sky fading into an orange near the water. The sand has become cold under their toes and the breeze is bordering the uncomfortable kind of chilly now. There’s only a few people on the beach with them, mostly couples doing the same thing as they are, walking along where the water meets the sand and holding hands. 

“You know,” Doyoung says quietly, eyes watching the way the water bubbles when it crashes against the side of Jungwoo’s feet. “I say it all the time but I’m really proud of us.” Doyoung squeezes Jungwoo’s hand, wiggling it gently as he looks over at the other. “We didn’t expect to have sextuplets,” 

“Not in a million years,” Jungwoo interrupts with a laugh and a soft gasp as a bigger wave over water hits his ankles. 

“But,” Doyoung starts again, lips curling into a smile as Jungwoo leans his head on Doyoung’s shoulder. Their hands disconnect from each other and Doyoung wraps his arm around Jungwoo’s waist, pulling him flush against his side. “I’m proud of us. Proud of you,” Doyoung emphasizes the word 'you' by poking Jungwoo’s stomach gently. “Especially because I know it wasn’t easy.” 

Doyoung lets his nose scrunch up as he remembers the nightmare of a pregnancy that not only Jungwoo had to deal with but Doyoung subsequently as well. The initial shock of learning that Jungwoo was carrying six babies and the fact that they were going to _have_ six babies to raise. Through all the cravings and late nights in the bathroom where Doyoung had to rub Jungwoo’s back and wipe his tears away from being so sick. The stress of finding a house that would be big enough to hold the going to be eight person family (because their small two bedroom apartment certainly wasn’t going to do it). How Jungwoo’s stomach got way too big, way too fast and all the crying sessions about being “huge” that Doyoung had to console him through. 

Then there was the joy of picking out names and decorating the nursery. Buying an obnoxious amount of clothes for six newborns and Doyoung doesn’t even want to remember the room full of diapers that haunted him in his sleep. Overall though, Jungwoo had a rather good pregnancy. There wasn’t any dangerous complications (surprisingly). All six of them were born healthy, a few weeks early but that was to be expected. Even the labor wasn’t as terrible as Doyoung had imagined. Sure, Jungwoo broke two of his fingers and cracked one of his own ribs somehow but the labor itself lasted less than a day. 

“They’re getting so big too,” Doyoung says quietly. “I can’t believe their four already.” 

Jungwoo hums, tilting his head just slightly to press a kiss against Doyoung’s shoulder. “I know. I’ve been thinking maybe it’s time to give them a sibling.” 

It takes a moment before Doyoung registers what Jungwoo says. When he does, he pulls away, hands grabbing at Jungwoo’s shoulders and the younger one can’t even keep a straight face while he looks at him. “Sibling? Jungwoo they have plenty of siblings!” 

“I know,” Jungwoo laughs out, hands reaching up to cup at Doyoung’s cheeks, pulling him in for a quick kiss. “I know. I’m kind of serious though,” Jungwoo whispers against Doyoung’s lips. “Maybe like just one more.” 

Doyoung melts into Jungwoo’s touch. His slightly cold lips that press against his over and over again in soft kisses. The way his thumbs are brushing against his cheeks, the way Jungwoo slightly arches his back as Doyoung wraps his arms around him, pulling him closer. “We only wanted one when we tried last time too,” he laughs softly, humming as he licks at Jungwoo’s lips, letting his tongue slide in the other’s mouth when he parts his lips. 

“Let’s think about it,” Jungwoo says in a gasp when Doyoung’s hands travel down to squeeze his ass. “I highly doubt it would be even possible for me to have sextuplets again.” There’s a pause before Jungwoo sputters out a laugh. Doyoung doesn’t even have time to ask him before Jungwoo spits out what he’s laughing for. “But septuplets..” 

“Absolutely not, Kim Jungwoo!” Doyoung’s hand slaps against Jungwoo’s butt cheek, hitting it a total of three times before Jungwoo wiggles out of his grasp and begins to run away. 

Jungwoo gets a total of about thirty steps in before there’s what looks like a small class of children running towards him. Of course, Doyoung can tell that it’s his set of children by the way Johnny is running after them and Jaehyun is leading the pack. Doyoung watches as one by one, their children wrap themselves around Jungwoo’s legs, his arms, Jaehyun even manages to get one on Jungwoo’s back by the time Doyoung catches up with them. 

“Daddy! Daddy!” 

Doyoung smiles at the bouncing child in front of him. Arms wrap around the little one and pick him up, pressing small kisses around his cheeks and forehead. “Oh,” Doyoung says softly as he sees the small clear bag of candies in Youngsoo’s hands. “Is this the candy Hunnie bought you?” 

Youngsoo nods quickly, little hand pushing into the bag and taking out a wrapped piece of candy, holding it out to Doyoung. “I got this for you daddy. It’s a gummy.” 

Doyoung nods, free hand reaching up to take the candy. “Thank you. That’s sweet of you to think of daddy. I’ll eat it later before bed.” 

“Thank you guys so much for coming,” Jungwoo says when he finally peels the last kid off him. “Really, we couldn’t have done this without you.”

Both Johnny and Jaehyun share a look at each other. One that has both their cheeks turning the slightest tint of pink and their lips curl up into a smile. “It was a lot of fun.” 

“Hopefully we can come with you guys more often when you go out on trips like this.” Jaehyun nods to himself, lips pressed together enough for his dimples to start showing. “We really love hanging out with you and the kids.” 

Jungwoo smiles, “There’s definitely going to be more outings like this now.” 

“Mommy,” Haeun whines, big eyes looking up at Jungwoo as she speaks. “Mommy is Johnny and Hunnie leaving?” 

“Mm,” Jungwoo nods, hand patting the top of her head. “Yeah they have to go home just like we have to go home.” 

Like most reactions to bad news, the six of them let out a collective whine. Even Youngsoo that’s snug in Doyoung’s arms, reaches out for Johnny, bag of candy clutched tightly in his hand. 

“Alright,” Jungwoo says with a groan as he picks Haeun up. “It’s time to get going. Everyone’s getting sleepy and fussy.” 

They get about halfway home before all six of the kids are sound asleep. It’s the first time the car has been silent for over an hour. They had to pull over twice to use the bathroom, once when Dohyun said he was gonna throw up (he didn’t and he wasn’t sick, he just missed Jaehyun), and once more when two of them started throwing toys at each other. 

Now it was just Jungwoo and Doyoung laughing quietly with each other. There’s a bag of chips between them, hands fighting over the big pieces. A slushie that’s had Jungwoo burping for the last ten minutes and a milkshake that Doyoung has almost finished. They even make a quick drive through the McDonalds drive-thru and end up sharing a box of nuggets and fries in the parking lot. 

It barely takes any time to get the kids tucked into their beds. Teeth brushing is quick, each one too sleepy to put up a fight. Baths could wait until the morning because there was no way they were going to get all six to take a proper bath. And not a single one of them whined when their goodnight kisses were done. 

“Oh my god,” Doyoung groans out as he flops down on the bed, hands running through his hair. “I’m exhausted.” 

Jungwoo hums in agreement, sliding onto the bed, laying down on his stomach and resting his cheek on Doyoung’s chest. “Me too.” There’s a small groan as Jungwoo turns onto his side slowly, arm wrapping around Doyoung’s waist. There’s a few minutes of silence that pass and Doyoung almost thinks that Jungwoo has fallen asleep on him from how soft he’s breathing has gotten. But Jungwoo’s fingers curl into Doyoung’s shirt and his head tilts up enough for them to make eye contact. “Love you.” 

Doyoung smiles, hand pushing through Jungwoo’s messy, weird textured, ocean water stained hair. “I love you too, Woo.”


	2. two becomes eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doyoung and jungwoo celebrate their first mother's day together

Sunday’s are the best days. Both Doyoung and Jungwoo have off from work and they make it a day about themselves. Sunday’s are the day for sleeping in late, for morning snuggles, making out under the sheets for hours, and just making time for each other. This Sunday is no different. Well, it shouldn’t be that is. But when Doyoung stretches out, his ankles don’t bump with Jungwoo’s like they normally do. 

Doyoung opens his eyes slowly. He expects to see Jungwoo’s fluffy blond hair laying messily over their white pillows. Even expects to see his cute sleeping face, mouth open and cheek squished. There’s nothing though. The only thing that there is the blankets scrunched up on his side. 

It isn’t unlikely that Jungwoo woke up earlier and is spending his time in the kitchen, attempting to make breakfast. It doesn’t happen often but when it does, as bad as it may end up, it always warms Doyoung’s heart. So Doyoung pushes himself up, shoving the large plush blanket off of him, and slides out of bed. Arms stretch up high enough for his shirt to lift up, hands quickly tugging it down as he blinks a few times to wake himself up more. 

Just like there was no Jungwoo in bed, there’s no Jungwoo in the kitchen. No fuzzy haired, sleepy, husband, attempting to cook breakfast. Doyoung can’t help but pout. His lips purse out slowly but into a distinct pout. If it was something with work, Jungwoo would have left a note. He has before, on random Sunday’s when he has to go into the school to decorate the classroom for a new season or project. Or if there’s something with his parents, he’ll text Doyoung and explain and promise him he’ll be back as soon as possible. 

Doyoung shuffles back into the bedroom, fingers rubbing at his eyes slowly. His phone is blank of notifications, the only thing staring back at him is a picture of him and Jungwoo on their wedding day, eyes bright and smiles as wide as can be. 

To say that he’s a little upset, would be correct. Sunday is their day. They didn’t have anything planned, they never really do, but on normal days, they don’t wake up to each other. Jungwoo leaves first normally, gentle kiss being placed on Doyoung’s forehead while he’s half awake from hearing Jungwoo get ready. Or on Saturday when Doyoung has to leave early for their end of the week meeting, Doyoung runs his fingers through Jungwoo’s hair and whispers that he’ll bring home dinner later. Having Jungwoo not next to him in the bed on the one day they can wake up to each other, makes Doyoung’s heart sink a little. 

It’s a little later than usual, just after ten, when Doyoung begins making himself breakfast. It’s nothing like it normally is, just a thin stack of pancakes and three eggs. It’s when Doyoung cuts into his pancakes, he hears his phone vibrate from the other side of the counter. It vibrates two more times before Doyoung slides off the barstool when he realizes that it’s someone calling him rather than a text. 

Doyoung’s heart skips a beat when he sees Jungwoo’s picture lighting up his phone. The first thought that runs through his mind when he pushes the phone to his ear is that something’s wrong. When he hears laughter on the other side of the phone though, the fear deflates. 

“Doyoung!”

Jungwoo’s voice is cheerful and Doyoung can’t help but bite his lip as he leans against the island counter. “Hey, babe.” He lets his finger trace the various outlines of the marble counter, nail attempting to dig into the surface. He wants to ask him what he’s doing, ask if for some odd reason he’s forgotten that Sunday mornings are _their_ mornings together. “What are you doing?” 

There’s the voice of another person in the background that makes Doyoung shift in his spot. “I had to run a few errands this morning. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” Jungwoo pauses and Doyoung hears soft whispers coming from his husband, most likely to the other person he’s with. “But I’m actually almost home now.” 

Just as he hears Jungwoo laughing in the phone, he hears the echo of it coming from the hallway outside their apartment. Doyoung pulls the phone away from him and hangs up, setting his phone on the counter as he walks towards the door. The laughter fades and he hears the buttons being pressed on the keypad when Doyoung reaches his hand out for the doorknob. 

Jungwoo’s eyes go slightly wide when they meet with Doyoung’s. His lips curl into a smile shortly after and even quicker, his arms are wrapped around Doyoung’s shoulders. “Hey,” he whispers out against Doyoung’s shoulder. “I missed you this morning.” 

Doyoung’s fingers curl around Jungwoo’s shirt, tugging him closer so their chests press together. His nose scrunches up at the slight off smell that Jungwoo has clinging to him. It’s not anything bad per say, it smells almost chemical like. “I missed you too, Woo.” 

Instead of Doyoung breaking the slight awkward feeling, Jungwoo is the one to do it. “Um so,” he pulls away slowly, arms still lingering on top of Doyoung’s shoulders. “I have something to tell you.” Jungwoo can tell the fear that grows in Doyoung’s eyes because he quickly shakes his head. “It’s nothing bad! I mean,” he lets out a breathy laugh “I don’t think it’s bad.” Doyoung raises his eyebrow at Jungwoo, waiting for him to just spit it out. Jungwoo being Jungwoo though, whines and stomps his foot before burying his face against Doyoung’s neck. “I’m nervous.”

Doyoung doesn’t say anything. His hand rubs circles and long lines against Jungwoo’s back. It continues like that, mixing with soft kisses against Jungwoo’s shoulder until the other pulls away, fingers grabbing at Doyoung’s hand and sliding in the spaces. “Here,” Doyoung says with a smile, squeezing Jungwoo’s fingers. “Let’s go sit down. I made pancakes that are probably cold but-”

“You know I like cold pancakes,” Jungwoo finishes the sentence for him and they both laugh at not only the odd fact but how easily Jungwoo could complete his sentence. 

Jungwoo takes two bites and one large sip from the cup of water before he leans his elbows on the counter, eyes wide and lips pressed tightly together. He only remains like that for a moment before his legs kick against the counter and he’s bouncing softly on the stool. “I’m nervous!” 

“Jungwoo,” Doyoung whines out, hand reaching out to rub at the top of Jungwoo’s. “Just spit it out. You’re making me nervous too.”

Their eye contact is there for another minute before Jungwoo breaks it. He lifts his hips up just enough for him to shove his hand in his jeans pocket, fingers tugging out a piece of paper. Doyoung blinks at it a few times before he realizes that the paper is a little thicker than normal paper. One more blink before he can see some kind of black picture on the side that Jungwoo is currently staring at. 

“Woo, what-” 

The paper, picture, thing is placed on the counter. Jungwoo’s fingers turn it around and slide it across the counter towards Doyoung. He lets out a gentle laugh before tilting his head, eyes blinking down at the thing in front of him before he meets Jungwoo’s eyes. 

“Um well,” it’s obvious that Jungwoo is nervous with the way his voice shakes slightly. Even his fingers that are still lingering on the picture are shaking just the slightest. “Today is Mother’s Day.” 

“Mother’s day? Jungwoo we don’t ever celebrate Mother’s day.” Doyoung’s brows furrow, pinching together as he looks back down at the picture. It doesn’t look like anything in particular. There’s tons of black around the edges and if Doyoung was being blunt, it honestly looks like a bowl. There’s a bunch of small black circles in the lighter, white area in the middle. None of it is making any sense and Doyoung grabs the picture and holds it up closer. There’s two blinks before Doyoung’s eyes go wide and the picture is pulled down so he can look at Jungwoo. 

“Oh my god,” he breathes out, jaw dropping and eyes going even wider. “Jungwoo-”

“Surprise?” 

There’s a scared look on Jungwoo’s face as he says it. His lips part and he has a straight smile that shows his teeth. Doyoung can tell that even though the surprise has been figured out, Jungwoo is still tense, almost unsure of things. Doyoung himself is-- there’s so many different emotions running through him and he’s not even sure he can even make words right now.

“I guess it’s not me just gaining weight,” Jungwoo laughs out softly as he bites down on his bottom lip, eyes staring at Doyoung still. “I mean I am but-”

“You’re pregnant.” It doesn’t really come out like a statement but more of a mix between one and a question. “This isn’t like.. A joke or anything right?”

It’s not really that Doyoung thinks that Jungwoo would play this kind of joke on him. Especially because they’ve made the decision to start trying for a baby. But that decision was made only a little over two months ago and with their busy schedules, they haven’t had much time to indulge in not only their sexual desires but their domestic ones as well. So to have this ultrasound picture in his hand is shocking to say the least. It could be a joke, maybe it’s actually Johnny or Jaehyun’s because the two of them having been trying for half a year now. But Jungwoo reaches his hand out, fingers curling around Doyoung’s free hand and the way he’s looking at him, makes Doyoung realize that it’s not a joke.

“No,” he says quickly, thumb brushing against Doyoung’s hand slowly. “Doyoung, I’m really pregnant. We’re like gonna be parents.” There’s a pause before Jungwoo slides off the stool and he stands on his toes to look at the picture that’s still being gripped in Doyoung’s fingers. “There’s something else too.” Jungwoo nods towards the picture and Doyoung looks back down at it. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed but there’s…”Jungwoo’s finger reaches up to tap at the picture as he begins counting. “One, two, three, four, five, six.” Another pause before Jungwoo meets Doyoung’s eyes again. “Babe we’re having six kids. I’m _pregnant_ with _six_ kids.” 

The only thing that Doyoung can do with that information is let out some kind of odd mix between a laugh and a sob because _six_ kids. “How- holy hell, Jungwoo.” Doyoung can’t help the laughter that pushes past his lips. “How did you get pregnant so fast and how did I put six kids in you.” 

“It must have happened the first time we actually tried,” the other lets out a small grunt as he lowers himself back down onto his feet, body straightening out and not bending over the counter anymore. “The lady said I’m about eight weeks so that means it had to have happened during the first week of us trying.” 

“This is so much to take in.” 

It is, but not in a bad way. The more Doyoung thinks about it, the more it makes sense. Jungwoo had complained about feeling sick in the mornings and when they went to bed. He was found already asleep when Doyoung came home from work at six. Not to mention his appetite was slightly off and Jungwoo was found eating much more junk food and candy rather than his normal somewhat healthy choices. Which is exactly why Jungwoo had made the joke about him gaining weight because his stomach has become somewhat rounder and there definitely was some sort of bump there. But Doyoung had just passed it off to his sudden change in eating habits and just him being bloated. Now though, he’s starting to realize that it’s one more thing on top of that. 

“Come here,” Doyoung says softly, fingers wiggling at his husband. 

Jungwoo smiles, walking over to Doyoung with his arms out wide, an indication that he wants a hug. Naturally, Doyoung pulls him close, pulls him as close as he can go as he wraps his arms around the taller one. “I love you,” Jungwoo mumbles against Doyoung’s shoulder. “I love you so much.” 

Doyoung pulls away, hands reaching up to cup at Jungwoo’s cheeks. He can see tears forming in the other’s eyes the longer that Doyoung looks at him. “I love you too. I love you, I love this, and-” Doyoung bites down on his lip, letting his hands fall from Jungwoo’s cheeks. One hand lands on Jungwoo’s stomach and he can feel the way Jungwoo’s chest twitches, the sign of him beginning to cry. “I love our babies already. All six of them.” 

There’s a murmur of soft laughter between the two of them. Jungwoo’s hand pushes away Doyoung’s for only a second, enough for him to tug up his oversized shirt. Doyoung bites at his lip, eyes falling to meet with Jungwoo’s soft stomach. It definitely isn’t the stomach that Doyoung is used to. There’s not the faint outlines of abs anymore but a bump instead. A bump that Doyoung has run his hand over, spotted when Jungwoo gets undressed before bed, washed during the times they can shower together. It’s been there (and it’s been growing), Doyoung just has chosen to not linger on it. 

“The doctor thought I was a lot further along when the test came back positive.” Jungwoo hums as he holds his shirt up for Doyoung to rub his stomach more. “She said my bump is much bigger than someone pregnant at eight weeks but then she saw how many babies there were and then it made sense.” 

“What are the odds..” Doyoung laughs out as he kneels down slowly, both hands cupping at Jungwoo’s stomach. He can hear the soft whining of Jungwoo, knows it’s the way he acts when he’s embarrassed. Even Doyoung’s cheeks turn slightly pink thinking about what he’s about to say. “Hi babies,” he says softly, teeth biting down on his bottom lip. 

Jungwoo threads his fingers through Doyoung’s hair, twirling the dark locks slowly. “You’re so embarrassing,” Jungwoo laughs out and their eyes meet when Doyoung looks up at him, noticing the way his cheeks have also become pink. 

“Does anyone else know?” 

“Johnny,” Jungwoo responds as Doyoung stands up, hands still pressed against his stomach. “He went with me to the doctors this morning.” There’s arms that slide over Doyoung’s shoulders as he pulls Jungwoo closer. “But he’s not gonna tell Jaehyun or anyone until we’re ready.” 

With a click of his tongue, Doyoung tilts his head, eyes narrowing slightly at Jungwoo. “You should have told me and I would have gone with you, babe.” 

“But,” Jungwoo purses his lips out into a pout, eyes blinking slowly. “I wanted it to be a surprise.” Jungwoo tilts his head, running his fingers along Doyoung’s arm. “I kind of had an idea for the last week or so and it’s been so hard hiding it from you.” 

There’s a loud grumble that has both of them looking down towards Jungwoo’s stomach. Doyoung bursts out into laughter. “Hungry?” A nod from Jungwoo is all that Doyoung needs before he slides his hands off his stomach and pulls him into a quick kiss. “Wanna go get breakfast?” 

“What about your pancakes?” 

“They aren’t that great anyways,” Doyoung says quickly. It makes Jungwoo part his lips because he can tell the lie easily. Besides, even if his pancakes were the best in the world, he’d much rather settle down at a nice cafe with Jungwoo and eat. “Come on,” Doyoung smiles, pushing his hand against Jungwoo’s until their fingers slide between each others. “Let’s have Mother’s Day brunch.”

Jungwoo lets out a groan and it mixes into a laugh. “It feels weird to hear that.” He lets himself be pulled by Doyoung into the bedroom. “Weird to know it’s--that we’re really gonna have kids.” 

“_Six_ kids, Woo.” 

Doyoung is positive that it isn’t even reality. He’s sure that he’s still dreaming and maybe the weirdness of the dream is just a result of stress from work lately. There’s positively no way that not only is Jungwoo pregnant but that he’s pregnant with sextuplets. The odds are so low and the fact that it means Jungwoo got pregnant during one of the first times that they had sex and actually were trying, is something that is too crazy to be true. 

Though the more Doyoung looks at Jungwoo, the more it becomes reality. The more he looks at his husband, the more he sees that everything is falling into place, allowing Doyoung to slowly begin processing what’s happening. Jungwoo’s cheeks have gotten rounder, hair fluffier and thicker. His stomach is noticeable through his shirt, bump pushing his shirt out enough to be seen. His thighs are slightly thicker and even his hips look nicer to hold than usual. The new shape of Jungwoo isn’t all that’s changed. His skin is positively glowing, something that Doyoung always thought was silly when a pregnant person said they were glowing, but now seeing Jungwoo, he realizes that it’s beautiful. 

Doyoung’s fingers linger on his shirt, thoughts stopping him from tugging it off to change into something other than his sleep clothes. He knows he’s staring into space, mindlessly with his hands curled around his shirt as his mind runs wild. Six kids. Six kids that Jungwoo is going to have to carry for as long as he can, hopefully full term. He’s going to have to take care of Jungwoo even more than he does now, make sure he’s eating right, sleeping right, taking all the necessary vitamins and drinking enough water and- _everything_. 

Then there’s the reality of having six newborns to take care of. All the bottles and diapers and clothes they’re going to need. There’s almost no way that they’re going to be able to do it. There’s not enough hours in the day to care for them all, at least that’s what Doyoung’s mind is telling him. Not enough eyes to watch over them or hands to hold them if they start crying. The thought of having to potty train six kids, teach them how to walk and talk and just making sure that they’re all okay. It’s overwhelming to say the least. 

“Doyoung,” Jungwoo says quietly with a laugh, finger pinching at his cheek. “Are you gonna change or just stare into space for the rest of the morning?” 

“Sorry,” Doyoung responds, eyes meeting Jungwoo’s. “I just,” a pause and a long exhale, “Six kids.”

There’s hands on Doyoung’s cheeks and soon he’s pulled into a kiss, Jungwoo’s words being mumbled against his lips. “I know, I know. I don’t even really believe it yet.” Two kisses before Jungwoo starts talking again, thumbs rubbing at Doyoung’s cheeks. “But we have time to think about this and I know everything’s going to be okay.” Jungwoo pulls away just a little, enough for his to rub his nose against Doyoung’s. “I’m not gonna be okay if I don’t get some food soon though.” 

“Right,” Doyoung laughs out, giving Jungwoo’s lips the softest, quickest kiss he can give before pulling away. “Brunch and then maybe a walk and some ice cream since it’s nice out?” 

Jungwoo nods his head quickly. “Yes please!” 

As Doyoung shuts the door to their apartment, Jungwoo’s hand in his and the smell of the beginning of summer filling his senses, it hits him again that they’re going to have six kids. 

_Six_ kids.


	3. new routines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which doyoung is woken up at four am and finds himself in the familiar cafe down the street

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { <3 }

Doyoung is woken up by a loud groan and an arm that gets thrown over his chest. He opens his eyes, blinking slowly as he tilts his head to look over at Jungwoo. When Doyoung’s eyes focus, he can tell that Jungwoo is actually awake and not just flinging his arms around and groaning in his sleep like he normally does. Doyoung reaches his hand down, grabbing at Jungwoos hand gently. 

“What’s wrong, babe?” His voice is laced with sleep, yawn breaking part of his question even. 

“I have to pee again,” Jungwoo says with a huff. “I just fell back to sleep after getting up to go like an hour ago.” 

Doyoung laughs quietly, thumb rubbing the back of his hand slowly. “Want me to help you?” And Jungwoo has never said yes faster. 

Doyoung’s fingers turn on the nightstand light, low glow of light filling the room. He pushes himself up, sliding out of bed and letting his arms and legs stretch and groan escaping his lips. Hands tug up his pajama pants, fingers tightening the string before he walks over to Jungwoos side of the bed. 

At 24 weeks, Jungwoo looks like he’s going to pop, explode even. His stomach is so round and big that Doyoung can barely see his husbands face as he looks at him from the end of the bed. Jungwoo doesn’t bother to wear shirts anymore to sleep, only wearing a pair of underwear because he gets way too hot at night now, so his belly button is poking out proudly and Doyoung can’t help but give it a small poke before he grabs Jungwoo’s hands. 

The younger one groans, barely helping Doyoung out as he gets pulled up into a sitting position. Jungwoos hand runs through his hair, black locks fluffy and messy from sleep. Doyoung waits patiently, knowing well enough now not to rush Jungwoo, especially not when he has to pee and is grumpy from lack of sleep. 

“Okay,” Jungwoo breathes out, holding his hands out for Doyoung to grab. “Slow or else you know what will happen.” 

Doyoung lets out a laugh, nodding as he wiggles Jungwoo’s arms. “Yeah I know. Do you have to go that bad already?” 

With a pout, Jungwoo’s shoulders slump. “Yeah. I drank nearly a whole big bottle of water before sleep- ah-“ Jungwoo’s words get cut off as Doyoung pulls him up from the bed, gripping his hands tightly to make sure he doesn’t fall back. “They’ve been up all night too,” he says with a sigh, pulling Doyoung’s hands to his stomach, “at least three of them have. I can't tell who is who or how many legs are kicking or arms or whatever else they might be doing in there.” 

“Sorry they’ve kept you up, Woo.” 

Doyoung really is sorry. He knows how tired his husband is, knows how many times a night that he has to get up to go pee or get more water. The countless minutes that he spends shifting in bed trying to get comfortable, bunching up the large pregnancy pillow and then stretching it out and then twisting and trying anything to get some kind of comfort. The times where Doyoung is curled up against Jungwoo, arm draped over him and hand resting on his stomach where he can feel the babies moving. There’s barely a time where all three of them are quiet, there’s always at least one moving around enough for them to feel. And this is just when Jungwoo is trying to sleep. During the day isn’t any better. 

“It’s okay,” he sighs, fingers rubbing at his eye. “I’m just tired of having to get up to go pee really. I’m fine with them moving around but getting up is such a pain.” 

With a hum, Doyoung nods, pushing his fingers between Jungwoo’s as he tugs on his arm a bit. “Well come on, let’s get you to the bathroom before you have another accident.” 

There’s a loud whine and Jungwoos head tilts back, eyes shutting and face distorting in displeasure. “I’m still sorry for that.” 

“Babe,” Doyoung laughs, squeezing Jungwoo’s hand as he tugs on it again. “Seriously, it’s okay. I know you didn’t mean it. You’re literally carrying six babies in you and you already have a small bladder to begin with.” 

Jungwoo doesn’t put up a fight anymore and just purses his lip, finally starting to walk and follow Doyoung as he guides him to the bathroom. Doyoung keeps his eyes on Jungwoo, smile bright on his face and thumb rubbing at the side of Jungwoo’s hand. Obviously with being so big, Jungwoo waddles everywhere. He stared waddling a few weeks ago, legs spread and body leaned back to try and balance out some weight. Now it’s even worse and most of the time he has one or both of his hands cupping his stomach as he walks and Doyoung finds it absolutely adorable.

By the time they get to the bathroom, Jungwoo is out of breath, free hand sliding off his stomach and holding onto the counter, lips parted and pursed as he takes a few deep breaths. Doyoung tugs down Jungwoo’s underwear and helps him settle down on the toilet (because standing doesn’t really work anymore). 

“I don’t wanna get up,” Jungwoo whines, leaning his cheek on the edge of the counter. “I don’t think I can get up. Stuck,” he pouts, whines leaving his lips quickly. 

“Jungwoo,” Doyoung says with a click of his tongue, fingers running through the younger one’s hair. “Stop being dramatic, you know i’ll help you up.” He does just that when Jungwoo is finished, rubbing his pregnant husband’s back as he washes his hands, struggling to reach the sink due to his belly. 

One of Doyoung’s favorite things to do lately is just watch Jungwoo. He’s always enjoyed staring at the other, eyes filled with hearts and sparkles as he does so. Now though, it’s nearly the most pleasing sight whenever Doyoung takes the time to stare at him. Jungwoo is absolutely beautiful. His cheeks are rounded out, skin glowing and nearly perfect, something that Jungwoo has been over the moon about. His hair is thicker than ever and grows quickly, so quickly that Doyoung feels like he’s constantly trimming his hair to make sure it’s at a good length. 

It’s not just Jungwoo’s face that has him swooning, it’s all of Jungwoo. His body has gotten much softer, weight collecting in various places but mostly on his hips and thighs, and even his butt. Jungwoo’s been rather fussy about the amount of weight that he’s gained, complaining about how his thighs rub together and how his hips are squishy, puffing over the band of his shorts when he lounges around. Doyoung loves it though. Loves every bit of weight that Jungwoo has put on and how wonderful it makes him look. 

“Babe?” Jungwoo’s voice breaks Doyoung out of his gaze. “Did you hear me?” 

Doyoung blinks, shaking his head slowly. “Sorry, I was spacing out.” 

Jungwoo lets out a small groan, hands running along his stomach, fingers tapping against it. “I said I’m hungry.” 

“Jungwoo,” Doyoung breathes out with a laugh. “It’s nearly four in the morning.” 

Another whine and a stomp of his foot, hands holding onto his stomach as Jungwoo blinks at Doyoung with the biggest, desperate, eyes. “Please, please, please.” 

Doyoung knows exactly what Jungwoo wants. It’s a certain sweet that Jungwoo has been craving whenever he wakes up lately. It’s a big, sweet, loaf of bread that resembles a sort of french toast. It’s got sugar and maple syrup, caramel, whipped cream, and it’s just a plate of pure sweetness. The desert that Jungwoo is craving is something that he begs Doyoung to get for him since they discovered it one night while they were walking home from the convenience store. It’s a treat that Jungwoo had seen through the window and his eyes immediately got wide and full of stars and pleads starting falling out of his mouth for them to go in and get it. 

Ever since then, Jungwoo has requested to have the food at least one time a day. Most of the time Doyoung is strong, firmly saying no to his pregnant husband because this sweet is not a meal and Jungwoo shouldn’t be having so much sugar. Yet times like these where he can see the exhaustion on Jungwoo’s face, are the times that Doyoung can’t manage to deny his husband’s cravings. 

Jungwoo makes the biggest squeal when their buzzer starts vibrating on their table, signaling that their food and drinks are ready. Doyoung laughs, pushing himself out from his chair, ruffling Jungwoo’s hair before jogging over to the stairs, carefully walking down them. As he rounds the corner, he spots the tray of their food and drinks. There’s a lovely _large_ desert that Jungwoo has been patiently waiting for since they ordered it. Two drinks are on either side of the desert, one warm orange tea and one hot chocolate with a mountain of whipped cream and sprinkles. 

Doyoung walks carefully up the stairs, holding the tray with tight hands and stepping with slow motions, absolutely not wanting to risk dropping any part of their goods. Jungwoo lets out a gasp when Doyoung reaches the top of the stairs. 

“Oh my god,” Jungwoo says, hands clapping together when Doyoung slowly sets the tray on the table. “It looks so _good_, Doyoung.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” he says, returning to his own seat across from Jungwoo. “You say that every time.” 

“Well it looks good every time!” 

Doyoung takes the fork and knife, hands beginning to cut at the large slices of bread on the plate into more bite size pieces. Jungwoo waits quietly, eyes blinking and hands rubbing at his stomach while he watches Doyoung. Jungwoo opens his mouth as Doyoung pokes a piece of bread, holding it up to the younger one. 

“Doyoung,” Jungwoo whines, trying to lean forward to reach the fork. “You know I can’t reach.” 

“Sorry,” Doyoung laughs, scooting up in his seat and reaching his arm out further until Jungwoo closes his mouth around the food. 

“Mm,” Jungwoo moans out, eyes practically rolling back. “_So_ good.” 

Doyoung takes his time feeding Jungwoo, making sure that he doesn’t eat too fast (because when he does he gets heartburn). He feeds him one or two pieces at a time, having him drink his hot chocolate in between so it doesn’t get cold. Doyoung has to move next to Jungwoo when the desert is almost half way gone, tired of having to nearly stand up to feed him because his stomach gets in the way. 

“Have I told you that you’re literally the best ever,” Jungwoo mumbles, mouth full of food. “Really the best.” 

Doyoung rolls his eyes, leaning over to press a quick kiss to Jungwoo’s cheek. “Why? Because I bought you the bread?”

“Well yeah,” Jungwoo says as he swallows, “But also because you let us come here.” 

It’s not the first time that Doyoung has found a home in a cafe in the middle of the night. While it’s not often, Doyoung has been to this particular cafe more than once this month, always in the early hours of the morning. Thankfully the cafe is only a short walk from their home, making Doyoung more willing to make the journey since he’s always half asleep and would be too tired to drive. That’s exactly what he did this morning, tugged on a loose shirt and helped Jungwoo get dressed before he grabbed his wallet and headed out of their apartment. 

“The bunnies also thank you,” Jungwoo smiles, grabbing Doyoung’s hand and placing it on his stomach. 

There’s a flutter of small kicks and pushes against Doyoung’s hand. It’s never anything too strong and definitely not like those videos that Doyoung has seen on the internet where he can see the outlines of feet and hands, but there are six of them so even the smallest of movements from more than one end up feeling strong. 

“You’re very welcome, little bunnies,” Doyoung says with a smile, hand rubbing against Jungwoo’s stomach. “I’m glad you like it just as much as mommy does.” 

“Oh god,” Jungwoo gasps, “could you imagine if they didn’t? What if I got sick everytime I ate this even though it tastes so good.” 

There’s a pout that grows quickly on Jungwoo’s lips but it’s quickly kissed away by Doyoung. “That would be terrible,” he says with a laugh. “I’m glad it’s not like that. You’re already whiny about it enough.” The statement earns Doyoung a slap to his arm. 

“Are you finished with this?” 

Both Doyoung and Jungwoo look up at the woman who is smiling at them, hands ready to reach and pull the tray off the table. Doyoung nods, quickly tugging off his still nearly full mug of tea so it doesn’t get taken away. 

“Thank you,” Jungwoo says with a bright smile. “It was really yummy.” 

The woman’s face lights up and she nods her head as she grabs the tray off the table. “I’m glad.” There’s a pause and she blinks slowly at them before her head tilts, lips parting and closing a few times, obviously wanting to say something. “Baby coming soon?” 

Doyoung looks at Jungwoo, watching as his face contorts into confusion for a moment before he lets out a laugh, head shaking. “No I’m only twenty-four weeks.” 

The woman’s eyebrows scrunch together and Doyoung knows it’s out of confusion because of how big Jungwoo’s stomach is. Though this isn’t the first time people have looked at them like they’re crazy when they say Jungwoo is only a little over half way through his pregnancy. Random people at the mall (mostly old women) will come up and coo over Jungwoo, commenting about how big he is and how the baby must be a big one. It’s always the same reaction when they tell them that they’re actually having sextuplets. Nearly everyone that approaches them when they’re out thinks that Jungwoo is either close to his due date or past it from how large his stomach is. Even a few weeks ago when Jungwoo hit the halfway point, people thought he was ready to pop. 

“Sextuplets,” Doyoung says simply. 

“Wow,” the woman responds, eyes wide and blinking quickly. It’s obvious that she doesn’t exactly know what else to say so she simply stares at them for another few seconds before scurrying back downstairs. 

They both let out a laugh, both used to the reactions of others by now. It’s normally like this, people staring at Jungwoo or coming up to talk to him to ask about the baby (unaware that it’s sextupletes). Random people will call out to him, asking him if he’s resting well and eating properly. Doyoung always reassures them that Jungwoo is eating _plenty_ and how he makes sure that he’s getting all the nutrients he needs. It’s rare for them to go out and no one say anything to them nowadays. 

“Mm,” Jungwoo says with a hum, scooting his chair back a bit so he can stretch his legs out. “The sun is coming up,” He leans his head against Doyoung’s shoulder, hand reaching over and finger pointing out the window. 

“Oh,” Doyoung laughs, arm wrapping around Jungwoo’s shoulders, rubbing his arm gently. “It is.” 

The light hue of the sunrise is illuminating the sky, colors reflecting off the windows of the tall buildings. The streets are still quiet, occasionally a taxi or two zooming through the small side street that the cafe is tucked away on. Shops are still closed, chairs tied up and banners wiggling in the wind. 

Doyoung has found himself watching the sunrise more and more as time passes. It’s not his intentions, really. Doyoung loves to sleep in, loves to be woken up by his alarm clock at eight in the morning, the sun already shining and the city awake. It was always easy to sleep right up until his alarm went off because most of the time Jungwoo would already be at work so there would be no reason for Doyoung to get up early. 

Things have been different ever since Jungwoo got pregnant. Mornings had turned into Jungwoo laying in the bathroom, trying to will away the sickness, while Doyoung rubbed his back and tried to comfort him. Once the morning sickness had subsided enough to where Jungwoo wasn’t running to the bathroom every hour, he started to get the typical exhaustion that had him lounging around and taking several naps a day, not wanting to do anything. Now mornings are Jungwoo waking up at random hours, rolling around and trying to get comfortable or sliding out of bed and walking around the room to attempt to tire himself out enough where he’ll easily fall back asleep. Mornings where Doyoung wakes up to an empty bed only to find his husband in the kitchen eating leftovers and watching videos on his phone, free hand rubbing his stomach. It’s mornings where Doyoung finds himself up at odd hours because Jungwoo is up and wandering around and it ends up waking Doyoung up as well. 

It’s been hard, to say it simply, to adjust to the change. Jungwoo constantly needs help getting up now, barely being able to push himself up from wherever he’s sitting or laying down. He gets hungry faster and has to drink an abnormal amount of water to make sure he’s well fed and hydrated. His whole body is sore and he always gives Doyoung the biggest eyes for massages or just gentle rubs to make him feel better. Doyoung has to spend a lot more time taking care of Jungwoo now but he wouldn’t change it for the world. 

“We should get back home, hm?” Doyoung smiles, hand squeezing at Jungwoo’s arm. “I have work to do soon and I bet you’ll be getting sleepy.” 

Jungwoo nods, fingers rubbing at his eyes to confirm Doyoung’s suspicion of him beginning to get sleepy. “Yeah we should get going.” 

Doyoung gets up first, quickly going to the other side of Jungwoo to help him pull his chair out. Hands grab at his and Doyoung gently tugs Jungwoo up, letting him take his time to get steady before pulling his hands away. Jungwoo immediately groans, hands on his back and head tilting, letting out a few slow breaths before nodding, signaling that he’s ready to go. 

It takes a few minutes for them to get down the stairs, Doyoung holding onto Jungwoo’s hand the whole time. The two women at the front say their goodbyes before turning to each other and talking quietly while Doyoung and Jungwoo walk out of the cafe. The cool morning summer air hits Doyoung’s cheeks, making him shiver slightly at the temperature change. While Doyoung shivers, Jungwoo sighs out of happiness at the cool air. 

“Thank you again,” Jungwoo says, hand wiggling Doyoung’s as they walk. “For taking me out to eat. I really appreciate you.” 

Doyoung smiles, squeezing Jungwoo’s hand. “You know I can’t actually say no to you.” 

Jungwoo sputters out a laugh, free hand coming up to cover his mouth. “Yeah right! You said no to me the other day!” 

“Jungwoo,” Doyoung starts, looking over at him, “You wanted to go all the way to Hongdae to get tea when there’s tea right down the street!” 

“But it’s not the same,” Jungwoo whines, leaning against Doyoung’s arm. “The one in Hongdae has the special kind I like.” Jungwoo pushes his cheek against Doyoung’s shoulder. “We used to go all the time.” 

“All the time when you weren’t pregnant, Jungwoo,” Doyoung responds firmly, eyes rolling slightly. “I don’t want you walking around that much and being so far away from home worries me.” 

Doyoung constantly worries about the possibility of Jungwoo getting hurt while they’re out or possibly even worse, going into labor. Too much walking, too many other people around them, not to mention how quickly Jungwoo’s ankles get swollen and how tired he gets. The doctor even told them that Jungwoo shouldn’t be out and about as much as he already is due to how high risk his pregnancy is. 

“I know,” the other whines out, hand squeezing Doyoung’s. “I know you’re just being cautious.”

“I am, Woo, because if anything were to happen to you or the babies-” 

“Hey.” Doyoung tilts his head, eyes blinking at Jungwoo as he stares at him, eyebrows scrunched together. “I know, babe. I know.” Jungwoo’s hand slides out of Doyoung’s grasp, both reaching up to cup at his face. “They’re okay though! I’m okay too!” Jungwoo smiles, leaning forward, noses bumping together before their lips meet. “Ah,” Jungwoo says softly against Doyoung’s lips. “Yep, they’re totally fine,” he lets out a whine, “someone is kicking my lung.”

They both pull away slowly and Doyoung’s hands reach out to press against Jungwoo’s stomach. There’s a steady flutter of movement that Doyoung feels, constant movement in Jungwoo’s stomach. It’s been a few weeks since Doyoung has been able to feel the babies while touching Jungwoo’s stomach. His husband would complain about them moving and keeping him up but Doyoung could never feel them until recently. Ever since he has been able to, Doyoung’s barely been able to go an hour without having his hands on Jungwoo. 

Maybe it’s the constant worry that something is going to happen to them that has Doyoung constantly checking to see if he can feel them (because there’s always at least one of them moving around). Those are his babies, _their_ babies, and Doyoung has been doing everything in his power to make sure that Jungwoo and the sextuplets are being taken care of. He knows he can be annoying sometimes, nagging Jungwoo to stay hydrated and eat healthier foods instead of his salty snacks and sweet treats, but it’s for all of their own goods. 

“They’re hungry,” Jungwoo says simply, humming as he brushes his bangs to the side, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. 

Doyoung rolls his eyes, laughing as he leans forward and presses a kiss to Jungwoo’s nose, hands rubbing against his stomach. “I’ll make you breakfast but then I have to work, okay?” Jungwoo nods quickly, bright smile on his face. “And maybe,” Doyoung starts, hands still working over Jungwoo’s stomach slowly. “If I get done early, I’ll go and get you the tea.” 

“Deal,” Jungwoo squeaks out, “but can you work in the living room? That way I can watch you? You look hot when you get all frustrated while you’re responding to emails or getting yelled at by Johnny.” 

With another roll of his eyes and a nod, Doyoung smiles. “Fine.” 

There’s a laugh and Doyoung’s hands slide off Jungwoo’s stomach, taking the other’s hand instead. There’s a loud yawn that makes Doyoung’s jaw drop and his eyes water as they walk slowly back to the apartment, an _adorable_, waddling, pregnant Jungwoo at his side.


	4. the buns turn five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doyoung and jungwoo plan a surprise birthday party for the sextuplets and johnny and jaehyun have a special surprise as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY FAVORITE SIX KIDS!!!}

If Doyoung and Jungwoo have learned one thing after having kids, it’s to be organized. Not saying that they weren’t particularly organized before, especially Doyoung, he’s a stickler for spreadsheets and planners, but after they had kids, six kids, there’s absolutely no option to not be organized. Not every part of their lives is lived strictly from a printed piece of paper with various colors and symbols, but when it comes to the kids, it _has_ to be like that. So planning a birthday party is just like any other time when they have to sit down at the dining room table, various markers and different colored sheets of papers spread out while they decide what they’re going to do. 

“I mean, I think we should ask them and see what kind of cakes they want instead of just going in blind,” Jungwoo says, tapping the red colored marker against his piece of paper. 

Doyoung tilts his head, eyes looking up at Jungwoo through his glasses, lips pursing out. “Yeah but you know that they’re all going to want something different and change their minds like a million times.” 

“True,” Jungwoo sighs, puffing his cheeks out. “Plus then they’re gonna ask about their cakes for the next few weeks and if we don’t give them answers, they’re gonna have meltdowns.” Jungwoo adjusts in his chair, scooting to the edge and quickly writing down on his piece of paper. “Okay so surprise cakes for sure. Maybe like a space theme? All of them really enjoyed when we went to the museum the other day and saw all the planets. Oh!” Jungwoo slaps his hand down on the table, making Doyoung jump slightly, eyes going wide. “What about aliens too! Oh my gosh, we could have Johnny dress up like an alien! He would _love_ it.” 

“Absolutely not,” Doyoung says quickly, reaching forward and flicking Jungwoo’s forehead, earning a soft whine from the other. “They’re _terrified_ of people in costumes, you know that.” 

When Doyoung says terrified, he means _terrified_. Even as infants, all six of them have always hated people dressed up, especially in big costumes. The very first Christmas they had, Johnny had come over dressed as Santa Claus and all of the kids screamed their heads off for hours. The same thing happened with the Easter Bunny, loud cries and screeches that had heads turning and parents glaring at them. Things haven’t gotten better either, it’s just gotten worse because now they can run away and it ends up with the two of them chasing after six terrified four year olds for half an hour and then trying to calm them down. 

“Okay okay, no alien costume but I still think some alien decor would be nice, right? We could get those little squishy alien toys we see at the toy store all the time and stickers and maybe even a UFO balloon.” Jungwoo has the biggest, most hopeful eyes looking at Doyoung. “I think they would really like it.” 

It’s not a terrible idea. All of their previous birthday’s have been rather tame and cutesy in terms of themes. Their first birthday was a simple polka dot theme because they both realized that one year olds don’t exactly care about what theme their birthday is. Two was zoo animals because it was the first year they went to the zoo and all of them begged and begged to have an animal theme party. Three was a Disney theme, all of them dressing up as their favorite Disney characters, including Doyoung and Jungwoo. Four was a summer theme, which both Doyoung and Jungwoo regret very much to this day, where they had kiddy pools around the house, beach balls for days, and water guns that were supplied by their lovely friend Taeil. Their fourth birthday wouldn’t have been so bad if they didn’t have to have it _inside_ because it was November. Just the memories of all the water they had to clean up is enough to make Doyoung shudder in his spot. 

“I think so too,” Doyoung says with a nod. “Okay so let’s write a list of what we want to do for decorations, yeah?” Doyoung reaches for the box of markers, holding it up and digging his fingers in to grab the purple one. Hands slide over a tan colored piece of construction paper and he quickly writes _Decorations_ at the top. 

It may seem a bit silly for them to be planning out things with big Crayola markers and cheap construction paper but when they have to plan out a lot of things, like grocery lists, chore charts, the meals and snacks for the week, making planning and organizing slightly more fun than typing it up on the computer really makes a difference (even though Doyoung still ends up doing it on the computer so they can hang it up nicely on their family bulletin board). 

“So let’s have lots of metallic and vibrant colored things,” Jungwoo says as he slides out of his chair, walking slowly over to Doyoung’s side. “Like if we can find metallic banners and streamers I think that would be really cool.” Jungwoo tugs the chair out next to Doyoung, plopping down next to him and leaning his cheek on his shoulder. “Oh! And can we get those glow in the dark stars that you stick on the walls and stuff? I used to love those when I was a kid.” 

Doyoung nods, quickly writing down the items that Jungwoo is bringing up. “Do you think we should try and make planets to hang up or find them?” 

It only takes one look at each other before they both nod and answer in unison. “Make them.” 

“Even if they come out kind of bad, I think finding them would be too expensive,” Jungwoo huffs, moving away from Doyoung’s shoulder and grabbing a pink marker out of the box. “And I don’t think we’d be able to find very big ones like I think we should have.” 

Money isn’t a problem, technically. They have plenty to live comfortably and thankfully they’ve done a lot of saving even before the kids were born but any chance to save money, they try and take it because even if they aren’t tight on funds now, they still have to think about all the important things they’ll have to pay for in the future. Not to mention emergency funds incase one, or multiple, kids get injured or if anything were to happen to Doyoung or Jungwoo. So they try to save any kind of money when they can. 

“Okay and UFO balloons, those little alien toys you were talking about,” Doyoung hums, pursing his lips out and tapping the bottom of his marker to his chin. “What about a rocket ship? We definitely need a rocket ship.” 

Jungwoo nods quickly, “I think I saw one of those ones you can color at the art store when I went the other day. One they can play in too.” 

“That sounds good,” Doyoung hums, continuing to write things down on the list as they talk. “Plates, cups, and napkins we’ll need too..” Doyoung pauses as he watches Jungwoo bring his marker over to Doyoung’s piece of paper. The other quietly draws several hearts around the edge and Doyoung can’t help but roll his eyes. “You came over here just to draw on my paper didn’t you?” 

Jungwoo smiles, sticking his tongue out as Doyoung looks up at him. “So what?” 

“We have to concentrate,” Doyoung whines, shoulders slumping slightly. “Their party is in less than a month and you know how little time we have away from them to not only plan but go and get this stuff too.” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Jungwoo says with a grin. “I’m sorry for being bad.” 

Doyoung’s eyes narrow, watching the way Jungwoo leans in a bit. Feels the way his hand lands on Doyoung’s thigh and goes up, up, up, until his fingers brush against his crotch. Doyoung’s hand reaches down, grabbing the younger ones and pulling it away from his leg, pushing his fingers between Jungwoo’s and wiggling his hand slightly. “As soon as we finish this list, we can go have all the fun you want.” 

“Perfect,” Jungwoo practically moans out, wiggling in his chair. “And the kids have been asleep for a bit now so hopefully they won’t wake up-” 

Both Doyoung and Jungwoo turn to look towards the hallway when they hear the soft puttering of footsteps on the hardwood. Sure enough, a sleepy kid is shuffling his way towards the dining room, fingers rubbing at his eyes and a big pout on his lips. Doyoung watches as the little one keeps walking, practically bumping into the end chair while he makes his way over to Jungwoo. 

Silently, Seojoon crawls into Jungwoo’s arms, burying his face against his chest and wrapping his arms around Jungwoo. “What’s wrong, baby,” Jungwoo says quietly, hand reaching up to brush through Seojoon’s messy hair. “Did you have a bad dream?” As soon as the small one nods his head against Jungwoo’s chest, Doyoung reaching over, running his hand up and down Seojoon’s back gently. 

Doyoung reaches over and grabs his phone, eyes narrowing at the time. “Let’s continue tomorrow,” he says as he sets his phone down, “It’s nearly eleven anyways.” 

“Is it really that late already?” Jungwoo huffs out, “I swore we just put the kids to bed an hour ago.” 

“We put them to bed then did the dishes, then put laundry in, then cleaned up their toys, then finally sat down and got started,” Doyoung laughs out, hands gathering the different sheets of paper scattered on the table. “At least we got the decorations list pretty much finished.” 

“Mm,” Jungwoo agrees, “And I’m sure we’ll see things while we’re out that we wouldn’t have thought of.” 

Doyoung carefully puts all the markers back in the box, making sure they’re perfectly the way they’re supposed to be in terms of color and even the construction paper is neatly sorted by the rainbow as well. “And once we tell the others the theme I bet they’ll have ideas too.” 

“Oh that reminds me,” Jungwoo starts, chair screeching softly against the floor as he stands up, Seojoon still curled up against him. “Tomorrow you’re going to the office right?” Doyoung nods and then Jungwoo continues. “After I drop the kids off at school do you want me to bring you breakfast?” 

“Only if you’ll sit and eat with me,” Doyoung says with a grin. 

“I _guess_ I could do that.” 

Doyoung grin widens as he leans forward, pushing his lips against Jungwoo’s for a quick kiss. “Have I told you that you’re the best?” Instead of answering, Jungwoo just kisses Doyoung quickly several more times before pulling away, a smile on his face. “Do you want help getting him back to bed?” 

Jungwoo tilts his head, peeking down at Seojoon before he shakes his head. “No, he’s already back asleep. I should only be a minute or two.” 

“Good,” Doyoung says, leaning forward again to plant a long kiss on Jungwoo’s cheek. “I’ll be waiting for you in the bedroom then.” 

Doyoung is buried. _Literally_ buried in piles of work that he has to get done. Even standing up, there’s a stack about half his height on his desk, all begging for him to finish before he leaves in three hours. Most of it is rather simple work, a handful of different edits for one image and he has to choose which one fits best for this edition of the magazine. It’s simple but it takes time, at least for Doyoung who is incredibly meticulous when it comes to details, hence why it’s him that has the stack of papers and not anyone else. 

And naturally, whenever Doyoung is drowning in work, his phone rings. And as always, Jungwoo’s picture pops up, bright smile lighting up his screen. Doyoung quickly answers, putting the phone on speaker as he scoots it a bit closer to him. “What’s up, babe?” 

“What do you think about a moon bounce?” Jungwoo’s voice is soft, practically like he’s whispering. Doyoung tilts his head to peek over at the clock, realizing that it’s almost three and that means the kids are down for their naps. “Cause you know, the _moon._” 

With furrowed brows, Doyoung sets two papers down in front of him, fingers pushing up his glasses as he looks at both the pictures on the papers carefully. “It’s going to be November, Woo, you know we can’t do any outdoor things.” 

“But doesn’t that sound like so much fun, Doie? Think about how tired the kids would be after the party too, they’d go right to bed with no fuss.” 

Doyoung knows that Jungwoo is attempting to bribe him, trying to get him to agree to the moon bounce even though the temperatures have gotten too chilly to be outside for long. Even though he’s sure if they did get the moon bounce, not a single one of the kids would complain about being cold if that meant they could stay outside and play more. And as much as Doyoung would love to make the kids happy with a moon bounce, he knows that no one will be happy if they all get sick. 

“And think about how much fun we would have too! Remember when they used to hold the festivals during University? They always had a moon bounce and I would have to drag you out practically.” 

“Mm,” Doyoung says, letting his lips curl up into a smile at the memory. “You’re right but still no, Woo.” 

There’s a groan from the other and he knows that his husband has the biggest pout on his lips right now. “Fine but I think we should definitely have some kind of activity for them to do.” 

“Of course,” Doyoung replies, fingers flipping through several pages in the stack to the right, picking out all the ones that are the same image. He sets them down in front of him, fingers pushing up his glasses. “Listen, babe. Let’s talk more after we put the kids to bed. I won’t be home for dinner if I don’t finish this work.” 

“Say no more,” Jungwoo replies quickly, voice chirping up slightly. “There’s no way I’m doing dinner two nights in a row without you. Yesterday was miserable.” There’s a quiet pause before Jungwoo lets out a small hum. “I’ll see you when you get home.” Jungwoo lets out a loud kiss as he giggles. “Love you.” 

“Love you too, cutie,” And Doyoung adds his own kiss before reaching over and ending the call. 

Just as Doyoung picks out the edit of the picture that he thinks fits best, there’s a small knock on his office door. With a soft sigh, Doyoung pushes the rejected pictures to the side and grabs another stack before answering, not bothering to look over at the door. 

“Doyoung,” there’s soft footsteps as the other person walks towards him, “Can I help you with anything?” 

Jaehyun is standing in front of him, cheeks slightly pink from sleep most likely (hopefully), and eyes staring at the stack of paper that is still looming over him. Doyoung pushes two more pieces of paper into the keep pile before he continues the same motions he’s been doing for the last hour or so. 

“No it’s okay,” Doyoung says with a sigh, “Besides, don’t you have your own work to do? I saw the long email that Johnny sent about fabrics and finding a new set of lights for next week.” Doyoung peeks up at Jaehyun, eyes narrowing slightly from the way Jaehyun is just staring down at his hands that are now on the desk. “You know how Johnny gets when things aren’t done on time.” 

“I know,” Jaehyun says quietly and Doyoung watches his hands begin to grab a handful of paper off of Doyoung’s stack. “But my workload is a lot less than yours and I’d rather get yelled at than have you get yelled at.” 

Doyoung lets his shoulders relax slightly, failing at holding back the scoff that pushes past his lips. “Well you two live together and I can go home and get away from work but you have to go home and see him for the rest of the night.” Doyoung reaches over, sliding the papers from Jaehyun and putting them in front of him. 

“Will you just let me help you?” Jaehyun says with a soft laugh. “I can get my things done in a few phone calls and Haechan has already found half the fabrics we need. Johnny went home early anyways so it’s not like he’s going to be breathing down our necks like usual.” 

“Johnny going home early? He never goes home early, especially not in October.” Doyoung grumbles, fingers flipping through several pages of papers before he sets them to the side. 

Jaehyun stays silent for a few minutes, a pregnant pause filling the room, the sound of papers turning being the only thing heard. “He hasn’t been feeling well and there’s less distractions at home.” 

A frown pushes Doyoung’s lips down. “He works too hard, that’s why.” 

“He does,” Jaehyun says with a sigh. Doyoung doesn’t even look up when Jaehyun quickly walks out of the room, only to hear the sound of a rolling chair bumping into the door before he sees Jaehyun come back into his vision. “I promised him I’d bring him soup on my way home,” he says as he settles down in the chair, grabbing more papers from the stack. 

“You should just go then,” Doyoung says with a frown, “I know how whiny Johnny gets when he’s sick. I’m sure he’s acting as though he’s on his deathbed right now without you.” 

“Doyoung,” Jaehyun says firmly, eyes meeting with Doyoung’s, “I’m not gonna leave you like this. Doing this by yourself will take hours and I know for a fact that you guys have dinner at five and I’m sure Jungwoo wouldn’t appreciate not having you there.” 

“Oh, speaking of the kids,” Doyoung starts, eyes narrowing at the picture in front of him. “We started to plan their party.” The paper gets crumpled up, tossed in the trash quickly along with the next set, a huff coming from Doyoung because the pictures didn’t even look like they belonged in any of their issues. “It’s space themed.” 

“Space? That’s so cool! I bet they’re gonna love it.” 

“I hope so,” Doyoung laughs out, “We’re gonna make a bunch of planets and things to hang up and have a bunch of alien related decorations. We're trying to keep it a surprise though, so don't say anything if you see them before then.” 

“Of course," Jaehyun smiles, dimples pushing his cheeks in again. "If you guys need any help, you know we’re always willing to help.” 

With a smile, Doyoung nods. “I know, thank you, but I think you need to focus on your husband for now until he’s better.” 

“True,” Jaehyun responds with a sigh and both him and Doyoung look up at the clock. “Let’s concentrate then so we can get done and both get home to our husbands.” 

Going to the craft store at nine in the morning on a Wednesday is a blessing, a true blessing. Doyoung isn’t running into a hundred school kids rushing around to get last minute things for their projects. Moms aren’t arguing with the employees about them being out of stock for items they need for their children for those projects that are due tomorrow. And most importantly there isn’t a long line due to there only being one register open.

There’s maybe, maybe, ten people in total at the store, Doyoung and Jungwoo included. It’s mostly because they were waiting outside when they unlocked the doors, having come right from dropping the kids off at preschool. 

“It’s so nice to have you working from home today,” Jungwoo says with a smile, wrapping his arms around Doyoung’s waist. “I’ve been trying to hang that new shelf up in our bedroom but the only time I’ve had to do that is when the kids are at school or when they’re taking a nap. But when they’re at school I have to get done the dishes and more laundry and get stuff for dinner ready and-” 

Doyoung tilts his head, wrapping his arm around Jungwoo and pulling him closer, pressing his lips against his with a laugh. “I know, I know.” after another quick peck to Jungwoo’s lips, Doyoung pulls away slowly, hand rubbing up and down his back. “I’ll hang out with them and let you do whatever you need to do. Just remember though I do have to get work done.” 

As much as Doyoung likes working from home, he would rather work at the office. Being away from Jungwoo is hard for multiple reasons. One being that he just _misses_ him. They hardly get any time by themselves, let alone time they can actually enjoy because yes doing chores together is spending time but it’s not exactly cuddling on the couch or playing whatever video game that Jungwoo has started recently. Two because ever since Doyoung has gone back to work full time, Jungwoo is the only one at home from eight to four. 

Doyoung is there to help get the kids ready for preschool and normally eats breakfast with one or two of the kids but then he’s leaving in order to miss rush hour traffic. Then Jungwoo gets about two hours to himself, though that time is nearly almost always full of cleaning, laundry, meal prep, things other than relaxing. Then the kids get picked up and about an hour or two later they go down for naps and the cycle continues for Jungwoo again, cleaning, laundry, getting dinner ready. Being away from him and knowing that Jungwoo is usually the sole person responsible for making sure everyone has clean clothes, is fed, the house is clean, and things aren’t falling apart from having six four year olds running around, makes Doyoung feel guilty every time he walks out the door in the morning. 

But working from home also means he has all the distractions from home too. Naturally Jungwoo wants to spend time with him when the kids are at school because it’s extremely rare for them to have true alone time, not just the kids asleep in their rooms. So more often than not, they both like to take advantage and enjoy some much needed _adult_ time. Thankfully, Jungwoo knows that Doyoung needs to get work done and usually does whatever he needs to do while Doyoung works. Though when the kids come home, it’s a different story because no matter how many times both of them tell all six kids that Doyoung has to work, they don’t seem to understand that and like to all pile into the office and do everything in their power to distract him. 

So they’ve rushed to the craft store to grab some things before they go home so Doyoung can try and fit in as much work as he can before the kids come home so he can spend time with them and give Jungwoo a break. 

“It’s weird though,” Doyoung says, eyes scanning around the aisles as they walk. “Johnny hasn’t been to the office in nearly a week and there hasn’t been a thousand emails or facetimes to talk about work. Normally when Johnny has to be out he makes us all work in the meeting room and have him on video call so he can be there with us. Even that one time he was sick with a stomach bug and he called us from the bathroom.” Doyoung shudders at the memory. 

“It is odd, especially since you guys are working on your holiday issues.” Jungwoo shrugs, tilting his head. “But it’s kind of nice, right? Not to have Johnny down your throat every five seconds.” Doyoung feels Jungwoo’s hand slide up his shirt, cold fingers making him shiver. “I mean I can tell you’re not as stressed out when you come home.” 

“I’m not,” Doyoung laughs out, stopping in front of the kids crafts. “Let’s look down here, they might have some premade planet stuff we can use.” 

They only get half way down the aisle before Doyoung hears Jungwoo gasp. As soon as he looks back, he sees Jungwoo with a box in his hands and a bright smile on his face. “Babe! _Slime._” 

“No,” Doyoung says firmly, turning back to look at the various things hanging in front of him. Doyoung can feel the pout from where he’s standing a few feet away from Jungwoo. “Woo,” he sighs out, hand reaching forward to pick off a pack of glow in the dark stars. “Do you understand how much of a mess it’ll be trying to get six kids to make slime? Is it even safe? One of them is gonna put it in their mouth.” 

“I wasn’t gonna get it for the kids,” Jungwoo whines out loudly, making Doyoung look over at him. With a shrug, Jungwoo wiggles the box towards Doyoung. “For us?” 

One more pout and a set of fast blinks before Doyoung lets out a laugh and waves his hand at Jungwoo, signalling for him to come over to him and not put the box back. Jungwoo happily walks over, box tucked against his chest as they continue to look at the bits and pieces of crafts in front of them. 

Thirty minutes later, they’re both waddling towards the cashier with arms full of items because they forgot to grab a cart and both are too stubborn to go get one half way through. Several packs of glow in the dark stars and planets, cutouts of planets that are bright and colorful that they can hang on the wall along with stars, plates and cups that have rockets and other space related things on them, party hats, and even napkins that say _have a blast-tastic birthday!_

It’s a perfect start and they’re starting to realize that they might not actually have to make as many things as they thought they’d need to. They need a few more decorations, mainly the big planets that they want to hang from the ceiling, more metallic items and the-- 

“Fuck,” Jungwoo sighs out as Doyoung pulls into the driveway. “We forgot the rocketship that the kids can color.” 

Doyoung tilts his head to look at Jungwoo, trying to muffle a laugh. “It’s okay, we have plenty of time to go get it.” 

“I know, I know,” Jungwoo says quickly, reaching his hand over to cover Doyoung’s that’s still on the gearshift. “There’s no way we’re going back out now anyways. This is my time with you and I want to do some cuddling before you get to work.” 

With heavy bags on their arms, both of them manage to get everything in the house with one trip. All bags go straight to the closet in their room, knowing it’s not completely safe from the kids but it’s probably the safest spot in the house for them. By the time Doyoung sits down on the couch, Jungwoo has two cups of sparkling water (part of Doyoung’s new “healthy” phase) in his hands and is coming to join him. 

“I can’t believe they’re going to be _five_ in like two weeks,” Jungwoo says with a groan. “I feel like we just had them yesterday.” 

“I know,” Doyoung agrees, taking a long sip of his water before he leans back against the couch. “It really doesn’t feel like we’ve had them for five years. They’ve grown up so much I’ve almost forgotten that they once couldn’t speak or walk.” 

“I can’t believe next year they’re going to be in Kindergarten,” Jungwoo groans out, hands rubbing at his face. “Then elementary school, oh my god _Doyoung_ they’re growing up too fast. If they’re growing up that means we’re getting older too.” Jungwoo reaches his hand out, smacking Doyoung’s arm gently. “We better have another kid soon before I get too old.” 

Doyoung scoffs, slapping his hand against Jungwoo’s, “Stop suggesting you want another baby.” 

Jungwoo lets out a laugh, leaning his cheek against the back of the couch as he shrugs. “I wouldn’t be opposed to it. Having another itty bitty baby,” Jungwoo squeals, wiggling Doyoung’s arm. “Besides, even though I was huge, I loved being pregnant.” Fingers walk up Doyoung’s arm, all the way to his cheek where Jungwoo pushes his index finger against Doyoung’s skin. “I know _you_ liked it too.” 

“I did,” Doyoung says, tilting his head slightly to bite down on Jungwoo’s finger gently. The younger one groans, wiping his finger on Doyoung’s shirt. He knows Jungwoo means both sexually and non-sexually because Jungwoo was absolutely _gorgeous_ pregnant. He definitely wouldn't be opposed to having another baby with Jungwoo. “But honestly I wouldn’t be opposed to it either. The only thing stopping me from saying yes is that I don’t trust myself to just give you _one_ baby and not six more.” 

“Mm,” Jungwoo laughs, nodding his head and running his finger up and down Doyoung’s chest. “Agreed, especially with the way you’ve been fucking me lately. I’m surprised I’m not knocked up again already.” 

“Stop,” Doyoung groans out, leaning his head back and letting it rest on the back of the couch. “Don’t get me horny,” he laughs, hand reaching over and slapping Jungwoo’s thigh gently. “I need to go do work.” 

In seconds, Jungwoo is crawling over him and has his hands running down Doyoung’s shirt, all the way down until they can slip under the fabric and make their way back. Jungwoo’s thumbs brush against Doyoung’s nipples, making him suck in a sharp breath before there’s lips on his. It’s a long, gentle kiss, one that moves slowly and has Doyoung wrapping his arms around Jungwoo’s waist, pulling him slightly closer. 

As quick as it happen, Jungwoo is sliding off him, standing up and stretching his arms out slowly. “Better get to work, Mr. Kim,” he hums, grabbing Doyoung’s hands and tugging him off the couch. “As much as I would love to spend the morning in the bedroom,” Jungwoo sighs, pushing his fingers between Doyoung’s, “I know you have work and I need to do work too.” 

Doyoung tilts his head, eyes narrowing at the clock on the wall. “We have an hour and a half until we have to get the kids. I’ll pick them up if you come fold the laundry in the office and keep me company?” 

“Oh,” Jungwoo moans out fakely, wiggling Doyoung’s hands. “I love when you talk about domestic things with me.” 

Doyoung bites his lip, laughing as he lifts Jungwoo’s hand up, kissing the top of it. “I’m cooking dinner tonight.” 

“My god,” Jungwoo squeals, wrapping his arms around Doyoung’s shoulders and kissing him quickly. “You’re the absolute best.” 

“Daddy why isn’t mommy with us?” Haeun tugs at Doyoung’s hand gently, practically stepping on his foot as they walk. 

“Mommy is with Jaehyun,” Doyoung says, looking back for a moment to make sure that Dohyun and Soojin are still following and that Johnny is behind them with the other three. “They had to run some errands.”

“But mommy normally runs errands with you! Why is he going with Hyunnie instead.” Dohyun huffs, jogging to catch up to Doyoung and Haeun. “Are you and mommy fighting?” 

“We’re not fighting,” Doyoung says quickly, biting down on his lip and trying to figure out what to say because Jungwoo is currently out with Jaehyun picking up some of the kids presents. “Sometimes mommy wants to hang out with his friends too.” 

“Yeah! Daddy and Johnny are hanging out right now,” Soojin chirps in from behind them. 

Doyoung nods, stopping when he realizes that Johnny isn’t directly behind them anymore. It takes a moment for him to notice that he’s in line at Starbucks. “Come on,” he says as he turns around, grabbing Dohyun’s hand with his free one, “let’s go see what Johnny is ordering.” 

“Can I get the blendy thing, daddy? Please?” Haeun bounces, pigtails jumping up and down with her. 

Doyoung hums, tilting his head side to side before he nods. “Yes but you’re sharing with me.” 

“Ew! Gross! Daddy you have cooties!” Haeun yells out, wiggling her hand out of Doyoung’s. 

Doyoung sticks his tongue out at her, reaching down and lifting her up, holding her against his hip as he tickles her stomach. She bursts into laughter as they reach Johnny and Doyoung sets her down on the ground, making sure she doesn’t fall over. He does a double check that Soojin and Dohyun are still with him, like he usually does when he has multiple kids with him, before he turns to Johnny. 

“What you getting?” Doyoung licks at his lips, tilting his head at the taller one. 

“Just a tea,” Johnny says, “I got the kids a lemonade.” 

“Johnny getting tea?” Doyoung gasps rather dramatically. “Are you feeling okay?” 

“Daddy can I order it?” Haeun asks, big eyes looking up at him as she tugs at his pant leg. With a nod, Doyoung runs his fingers through Haeun’s hair, watching her as she walks over to the counter, standing up on her tippy toes, hands gripping the counter. “Do you want coffee, daddy?” 

Doyoung shakes his head, walking over to his daughter to peek at the little screen on the register to make sure she ordered the correct drink and only that drink, and also making sure that she ordered the one without coffee in it. After he makes sure that everything is correct, he shoves his card in the reader and turns back to Johnny.

“Seriously, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without coffee.” 

Johnny shrugs, grabbing the lemonade from the counter, fingers shoving the straw in before he hands it off to Eunjung who happily grabs it in his hands and begins drinking. “Just trying to cut back.” Johnny’s face contorts a bit before he takes a long sip of his tea. 

“Are you feeling better? I know you came back to work yesterday but, no offense, you seem a little..” Johnny had come back to work after missing nearly two weeks. They’ve all had little to no contact with him, which is very odd. But Jaehyun had assured them that Johnny was simply trying to take care of himself now so it doesn’t become one big long cold that lasts throughout the whole season. Ever since he came back though, Johnny has been, well, _different_. He hasn't been his usual uptight self, hasn't been screaming at them when things aren't completely done by the deadlines he put out. Not to mention that he's been leaving on time, walking out the door with Jaehyun promptly at three, a sight that Doyoung hasn't seen since the company began.

“I’m better,” Johnny says with a nod, “Slowly getting there but getting there.” He parts his lips to say something else but quickly tilts his head, looking past Doyoung a bit. “Incoming.” 

Doyoung turns to look behind him and within seconds he recognizes the person that Johnny is referring to. There’s already two of his kids running to the person, practically tackling him like they do nearly every time they see a person they know. That person is now walking towards them, bright smile on his face with Seojoon and Youngsoo gripping his hands. 

“My two favorite people!” The other yells as he stands in front of them. “What are the odds of meeting you at the mall on our day off?” 

“Hey, Haechan,” Doyoung says, eyes breaking away from the younger one as Haeun returns next to his side, chocolate frappuccino in her hands. 

“Why are you guys here? I thought Sundays are for hanging out at home,” Haechan runs his fingers through his hair, hand landing on one of his hips. 

“We’re distracting the kids because Jungwoo and Jaehyun are out shopping for you know,” Johnny leans in closer, “the P-A-R-T-Y. They’re getting P-R-E-S-E-N-T-S.” 

Haechan’s face contorts into displeasure and his fingers press against his brows. “Too much spelling, I’m not supposed to do this much thinking on my day off.” 

Doyoung rolls his eyes. “What are you doing here?” He grabs the drink from Haeun as she lifts it up to Doyoung, bumping it up against the back of his hand. He takes a long sip, tongue dipping into the lid to grab some of the whipped cream before he hands it back to her. 

“Well I’ve got a special guest arriving on Friday so I’m getting some housewarming gifts since he'll be staying for a while.” Both Johnny and Doyoung look at each other, eyes narrowing in confusion before they turn back to Haechan. The younger one stomps his foot and throws his hands in the air. “ Yuta? He's coming for the par-” 

Doyoung quickly reaches forward, pushing his hand against Haechan’s mouth. The younger one whines and Doyoung swears he licks his palm as he pulls away. “It’s a _surprise_,” he hisses quietly. “If you spoil my children's surprise party I literally will make your life _worthless._” 

Haechan holds his hands up, taking a small step back. “Woah there, Doyoung, it slipped out. I promise I won’t spoil anything!” The younger one leans forward, “but do you really think they’re not gonna ask what they’re doing for their, you know, _special day?_” 

“Don’t worry,” Doyoung says with a nod, “We have it covered so just please keep your mouth shut about it.” 

Haechan nods, holding his hand up to his forehead in a quick saluting motion. “You got it Mr. Kim! My lips are sealed!” There’s a quiet laughter from Haechan before he tilts his wrist and checks his watch. “But I better get going, I’m meeting Taeil for lunch and if I’m late, _again_, he’s going to throw a fit.” With a wave to both Doyoung and Johnny, and the kids, Haechan begins to walk off. “See you guys tomorrow morning!” 

“Speaking of lunch,” Johnny says quietly, “Jae just told me that they’re done shopping and wants to know if we should meet for food?” 

Instead of Doyoung answering, there’s a collective agreement from the kids, all six of them flocking back towards them and talking about what they want to eat. Doyoung lets out a laugh and nods. “I guess yes?” 

Wrapping presents has never been Doyoung’s forte. Jungwoo is a little better, only because he decorates his presents with bows and ribbons so it distracts from the wrinkled corners and loose wrapping. Doyoung tries to keep his simple, hoping to win the kids over with his fun choice of paper. Though whenever either of them complain about their lack of present wrapping skills, everyone loves to remind them that the kids are going to be _five_ and the paper isn’t even going to be looked at, simply ripped right off to get to the present inside. 

Even though they’ve set a strict rule on how many gifts each of the kids get, it’s still a lot of things to wrap. Each kid gets two gifts on their birthday; one from Doyoung and one from Jungwoo. It might seem small but with their birthdays only about a month away from Christmas, they decided to choose their birthdays to give a small amount of gifts so they can have Santa bring them more on Christmas. Besides, they have nearly twenty other people giving them gifts for their birthdays so it’s not like they’ll be lacking gifts by any means. 

And twelve gifts altogether might not be a lot but it’s a lot when it’s nearly two in the morning and both Jungwoo and Doyoung have had two glasses of wine. Not to mention the nine paper mache planets that they just made and currently have laid out all around their bedroom so they can dry. Needless to say, it’s been a rather long night and they’ve only just started wrapping. 

“So for food I’m thinking probably six pizza’s? We’ll have veggies, chips, and fruit for snacks so everyone shouldn’t be too hungry.” Doyoung bites down on his lip as he lays one of Soojin’s Barbie dolls down on the wrapping paper, carefully lining it up with the dotted grid that’s printed. 

“That sounds good,” Jungwoo hums, stretching his legs out slowly and leaning his head back, neck cracking slightly. “Plus the cupcakes and cake so six pizzas seems like it’ll be enough.” Jungwoo’s feet wiggle at the edge of Doyoung’s wrapping paper as Doyoung grabs the scissors and begins to cut along the line. “Cause so far we have obviously Johnny and Jaehyun coming. Haechan, Ten, Sicheng, and Yuta. Then Taeil is coming but he’ll be late since he couldn’t get off work. So that’s seven people not including us eating and the kids.” 

There’s a long pause that’s filled with the sound of paper being sliced as Doyoung drags the scissors along the paper again, finally pulling the piece he’s cut out away from the roll. He pushes his cheeks out, letting his lips puff out into a pout as he looks up at Jungwoo. “Maybe seven then? You know Yuta and Jaehyun can eat like a whole pizza by themselves.” 

“True,” Doyoung agrees with a sigh, “Can you hold this for me while I tape it?” Doyoung has his finger pressed in the middle of the box, holding the pieces of paper together. Once Jungwoo’s finger replaces his, he pulls away and quickly grabs the tape. “What else do we need to get done after this?”

Jungwoo’s finger pulls away once Doyoung tapes the sides together. “Well we need to paint the planets,” his voice trails off as both of them look over at the large, mostly round, paper mache balls that are all around them. “That’ll probably take a while. Then we need to make the birthday banner and put together the rocketship. I think that’s it.” 

Doyoung’s brows scrunch together as he tapes the ends of the box, holding it up to examine his work. “Should we try and put together the rocket ship tonight? It shouldn’t take long right?” 

Jungwoo sucks in a deep breath, one long and loud enough for Doyoung to look up at him. “I’d really rather not,” the younger one says with a frown. “I’m exhausted. Can we do it tomorrow?” 

“Sure but you know I won’t be home until late tomorrow night,” Doyoung says with a frown, hand patting down a bow on the top of the present. “I have that conference call with some representatives in England so I have to stay later than usual.” 

“That’s okay,” Jungwoo says, body leaning over to grab out another one of the presents from the bags off to the side. “I’ll take a nap when the kids do so I’ll be able to stay up later. If the rocket ship can be put together easily, we can probably paint at least some of the planets too.” 

Doyoung nods, pulling another present onto his wrapping paper as well. “Yeah we’ll need to anyways. We want to give them enough time to dry and the party is in three days so,” Doyoung lets out a soft laugh, “we need to get them done.” 

“Three days,” Jungwoo groans, the sound of paper being sliced filling the room. “I still can’t believe it.” 

“I can’t believe we’ve been able to keep it a secret and that none of them have asked what we’re doing for their birthday.” 

“They’re going to be so shocked when we wake them up on Monday and the whole house is decorated.” Jungwoo smiles, quickly grabbing the tape out from Doyoung’s roll of paper. “I think Ten and Sicheng said they’re gonna come over early to help set up too, which will be a big help.” 

“Thank god we have friends that are so willing to help us out,” Doyoung says quickly. “I’m really not sure that we would have been able to function this long without them.” Doyoung slowly cuts around the dvd box, fingers tapping against it as he waits for Jungwoo to be done with the tape. 

“It’s only because none of them have kids yet so they all like to pamper ours,” Jungwoo groans out as he stands up, stretching his arms up high enough to lift his shirt, exposing his stomach slightly. “Though why would they have kids when they practically are co parents to ours. I’m gonna lay down for a minute,” Jungwoo says, climbing onto the bed slowly. “My back feels like it’s going to fall off any second.” 

“Mm,” Doyoung says with a nod, ripping off a piece of tape and placing it in the middle of the wrapping paper. “Just don’t fall asleep, we still have a few more presents to wrap.” 

The only thing he gets back from Jungwoo is a quiet hum and the soft creaking of the bed as he adjusts in it. By the time Doyoung is finished wrapping the dvd, he can hear Jungwoo’s soft snoring. Doyoung peeks his head up, eyes being met with the scene of his husband fast asleep. His lips are parted, face fully relaxed, hair slightly fluffed up against his pillow. 

Slowly, Doyoung pushes himself off the floor, hearing his knees crack and he feels his hips shift slightly as he stretches. With careful steps, making sure not to accidentally knock into any of the planets, Doyoung makes his way over to the bed. Luckily Jungwoo has already washed up and gotten into pajamas before they started their tasks for the night so Doyoung doesn’t need to drag him out of bed and try to keep a sleepy Jungwoo up enough to get ready for bed. Instead, he leans down to press a kiss to his forehead and tugs the blanket up over him. Jungwoo sleepily hums and buries his face against the pillow more. 

Ten texts Doyoung at exactly six in the morning. Thankfully he’s already awake and his contacts are in. Already dressed and hair is brushed enough to look presentable when Doyoung walks quietly through the hallway and downstairs to their front door. When he opens the door, he’s met with the sight of both Ten and Sicheng with their lips locked together in a kiss. 

“Gross,” Doyoung spits out quickly, “isn’t it too early for you two to be all over each other?” 

Ten pulls away first, eyes rolling and hand on his hip, “Oh shut up, don’t tell me you don’t kiss your husband in the morning.” Ten doesn’t even give Doyoung a chance to respond before he’s pushing his way into the house, humming and leaving Sicheng behind him, hands quickly grabbing at the large bags of presents. 

“Speaking of Jungwoo,” Sicheng starts as he follows Doyoung through the foyer and into the living room, “is he up yet?” 

“Yeah he’s getting a shower and then coming down,” Doyoung says quickly, hand running through his hair. “I brought down all the decorations already though. We have a bunch of stars that need to go up along the walls, a banner, those big planets,” Doyoung’s hand points over to where the planets are lying on the ground. “One or two might be still wet cause we just finished painting them last night so be careful.” 

“What time are you waking the kids up,” Ten asks, already digging through the bags of stars and planets that have to go up onto the walls. 

“Typically around eight if none of them wake up earlier.” 

With a bright smile, Ten grabs a handful of sparkling stars and wiggles them towards Doyoung. “Then let’s get going! We have a lot to do.” 

Ten has decorated nearly the entire living room by the time Jungwoo comes downstairs, hair still wet and eyes still full of sleep. Both him and Sicheng put up all the planets, carefully hooking them on the ceiling around the room and into the kitchen. Doyoung busies himself by putting glow in the dark stars all throughout the hallway upstairs leading to the kids' rooms. 

At ten past eight is when they finally have almost everything ready. The present table is nicely set up, already overflowing with gifts. Doyoung has cut up a tray of fruit and Sicheng has helped get breakfast ready for all of the kids, filling cereal bowls and making eggs. Everything is pretty much perfect and both Doyoung and Jungwoo begin to wander upstairs to go wake their children up to celebrate their birthdays. 

The first three they wake up is Dohyun, Eunjung, and Youngsoo. They quietly open their door to see all three of them sprawled out on their beds, still fast asleep even with the sun beaming through the curtains. 

“Boys,” Jungwoo says as he pushes open the curtains, letting the room fill even more with sunshine. “It’s time to get up.” 

Doyoung sits down on Dohyun’s bed first, hand gently wiggling at his son’s chest. “Dohyun,” he says softly, “Time to get up. Today’s a special day.” 

Dohyun stirs slightly, legs stretching out and eyes opening slowly. The moment he realizes that Doyoung is sitting on his bed, he reaches his arms out, fingers wiggling gently. Doyoung smiles, wrapping his arms around the boy and lifting him up into a hug. 

“I’m gonna go get the girls and Seojoon up,” Jungwoo says, pressing a quick kiss to Doyoung’s cheek before he walks out of the room. 

“Do you guys know what day it is,” Doyoung asks, hand rubbing at Dohyun’s back as the little one starts to wake up. He watches Eunjung shake his head, fluffy black hair wiggling against his pillow. Youngsoo is crawling out of his bed, stumbling over to Dohyun’s bed to join Doyoung in a hug. “It’s your birthday!” 

“Birthday?” Youngsoo says with a yawn. It takes him a minute to process before his eyes go wide and there’s a big smile on his lips. “Birthday!” 

Within seconds, the door to the room bursts open and all four of them look towards the direction. Haeun is standing in the doorway, hair messy as can be, bunny pajamas askew, and a big frown on her lips. “Why didn’t you and mommy tell us it was our birthday today?” 

“Did you forget about it?” Dohyun asks, wiggling off of Doyoung’s lap and joining Youngsoo on the bed.

“No we didn’t forget,” Doyoung laughs, hand patting at Dohyun’s leg. “Let’s go downstairs and have breakfast and then I think we’re gonna go to the park and hang out for a bit.” 

“Nu uh! That’s a lie!” Haeun says loudly, hands on her hips. “You don't let us play outside after halloween.” 

“Wait look at these stars!” Soojin’s voice can be heard through the hallway and sure enough, all of the kids start wandering out into the hallway to look at the glow in the dark stars that Doyoung had put along the floor and walls earlier. There’s a collective gasp and Doyoung lets out a laugh, sliding off the bed and walking out of the room to see all six of the kids admiring the stars that are only slightly glowing due to sunlight filling the hallway. 

“Why don’t you go follow them,” Jungwoo says with a hum, “Look, I think they go all the way down the steps too.” 

With the screaming and yelling filling the house, it doesn’t seem like they had six sleepy five year olds only minutes ago. Jungwoo wraps his arms around Doyoung, both of them letting out a burst of laughter when he hears the kids start yelling from not only the decorations but also because Sicheng and Ten are downstairs, two people that they rarely see.

As expected, it’s a bit of a struggle to get all of them to sit and eat breakfast properly. They want to go play in the rocketship, mess with the different toys that they have laying around, play in the ballpit that’s tucked in the corner, and just the general excitement of having a party has them squirming on the dining room chair. But Doyoung made it clear that if they don’t eat breakfast, they won’t get to enjoy those things. 

They’ve already been through four birthdays and four Christmases but the sight of their children being excited from seeing presents and the house decorated will never get old. The happiness on their faces, specifically right now because they had no idea that they were planning this for them, something that both Jungwoo and Doyoung are rather proud of because they really didn’t think it’d go this smoothly. 

The most exciting thing for Doyoung and Jungwoo is seeing the difference from year to year in their kids when it comes to things like this. Their first birthday it was simply them smiling and attempting to eat cupcakes, all of them being held by one of the adults nearly the whole time. Year two was them running around, not knowing how to share things and practically throwing tantrums every few minutes. Third year was a bit better, all the kids could talk properly, voicing their opinions on everything and it was the first year they finally started to recognize that it’s their birthday and not just a random day that they got presents. Last year they hyped up their birthday a week in advance, putting it on their big calendar on the fridge and making sure to point to it every so often leading up to their birthday. 

They’re still a bit too young to start remembering their birthday, though now with them being in school, they’re starting to learn about months and days and both Jungwoo and Doyoung are rather certain that next year when they get into Kindergarten that they’ll be able to recognize that their birthday is in November at least. Though those things excite them, having their children grow up. They’ll be able to remember their birthdays and that means that they can start doing bigger things, like hopefully taking a vacation or going to a venue rather than having it at their house. They’ve talked about it before, taking the kids to a fun venue for their party or perhaps going to an amusement park but they want them to be old enough to not only be able to fully enjoy those things but be able to remember them as well. 

Though right now, all they can think about it is the happiness on each one of their kids faces as they look at all the decorations that are on the walls and ceiling. The smiles and giggles they have seeing Ten and Sicheng, and the hugs and _thank you’s_ they’ve already gotten. 

By ten, Johnny and Jaehyun arrive with an even bigger pile of presents than Ten and Sicheng. At ten thirty, Yuta and Haechan arrive and at noon, Taeil wanders through the door, still dressed in his zookeeper uniform from work. Pizzas are scattered throughout the dining room tables along with chips and salsa, and a wide variety of drinks. There’s six happy kids running throughout the living room, chasing each other with the marshmallow shooters that Haechan had brought over. Of course there’s not enough for all six of them (because Haechan only has two) so the other kids decide to throw the plastic balls from the ballpit. 

“It’s so good to see them again,” Yuta says happily, taking a large bite out of his pizza as they lean against the kitchen counter. “It’s been what, like almost a year? I guess since they’re last party. They’ve gotten so big!” 

“Well it’s not like you have a lot of time to fly back to Korea to see them,” Doyoung adds, hand wrapping around his cup of sparkling water. “Even if it’s only a few hours, I know you’re busy.” 

Yuta had moved back to Japan fully about a year ago after finally getting the illustration job at his favorite manga studio, something he had been trying to get for years. He comes to visit every once in a while, mostly to visit not only Doyoung and Jungwoo but the others as well, all of the adults that are scattered throughout the house. It’s the same with Sicheng, he had moved back to China to work on his own modeling career. Though they’re a little more in touch with Sicheng simply because of Ten who not only fills us in on everything, but also takes advantage of the fact that Sicheng is a model and happily uses him as much as he can to model his own clothing line. 

“I know,” Yuta sighs, “Sometimes I really miss it here, being able to hang out with you guys whenever.” 

“Maybe once the kids get old enough, we can bring them to come visit you in Japan,” Jungwoo chimes in as he walks over to them, plate full of two slices of pizza. “That would be really fun.” 

“I would love that,” Yuta groans out happily, “I could take you guys to all the places I used to go to when I was a kid.” 

“Daddy!” Doyoung tilts his head to look at Eunjung that is bouncing on his feet, eyes big and an equally as big smile on his lips. “Can we open presents now? We all ate our pizza and you said we could open presents after lunch!” 

“Yes, yes,” Doyoung nods, “Let Daddy finish his pizza first and then we can open, okay? Why don’t you go get your brothers and sisters all seated on the floor in a nice circle.” 

Haechan comes jogging into the dining room, panting with his body bent forward, hands on his knees as he tries to catch his breath. “I miss when they didn’t want to run around and play all the time,” he says, quickly grabbing the drink out of Yuta’s hand, earning him a tongue click from the other. Haechan finishes off the drink, slamming the cup on the table before he lets out a huff. “Or when they couldn’t actually catch up to me.”

As if on cue, Seojoon and Soojin come running in, giggling at Haechan. “Channie lets play more! Come on!” 

Jungwoo shakes his head, running his hand through Seojoon’s hair. “Go sit down in the living room, okay? We’re going to open presents in a minute.” 

The mention of presents has the boy throwing his hands up and leaning his head back, bangs sliding to the side before he grabs Soojin’s hand and tugs her into the living room. It doesn’t take long for the four of them to finish their pizza slices. Yuta fills up his cup since Haechan decided to drink all of his and then they’re walking into the living room. 

Johnny and Jaehyun are seated on the couch, Johnny’s arm behind Jaehyun’s shoulders, both of them leaning into each other. Sicheng is seated in the ball pit, Haeun in front of him giggling away. Ten has his ipad out, laying on the floor with Dohyun next to them, most likely playing with the drawing app that Ten downloaded specifically for the kids because the one and only time they got to use his actual drawing software, they messed with all his settings and he threw a fit (naturally). Taeil and Haechan are posing in front of the sliding doors to the porch but Doyoung quickly realizes that it’s not a picture and it’s actually a video from the way Haechan pulls his phone away and turns in front of Taeil and begins talking. 

“Okay who’s ready for presents?” Jungwoo says happily, throwing his arms up in the air and earning a loud squeal from all the kids and Haechan. “Let’s all sit down nicely on the floor okay? Mommy and Daddy will pass out the presents.” 

Thankfully at the promise of getting gifts, the kids do as they’re told, all sitting in a nice line on the floor with their legs crossed, waiting patiently with big eyes for their presents. Like both the gift giving holidays, they try to give each kid one present so they can all open at the same time and not throw a fit about someone else getting a gift and them not (though last year was the first year they didn’t start screaming and crying when one of them opened a gift and not the other). 

Most of the gifts are simple or practical ones because they’ve made a rule about limiting toys, at least for their birthday. As one can imagine, they have a _lot_ of toys, so they don’t _really_ need anymore but of course they are five year olds and it’s only natural to give them toys. So the majority of their gifts are clothes, stuffed animals, and one thing that each of them likes. Haeun gets purses and dress up clothes while Eunjung gets things that he can build or activity books. The best (and worst) part of each of their kids is that all six of them have such different interests and it’s something that they’ve learned to love and embrace, wanting to let each of them get involved in what they’re interested in the best they can for their age. 

Just as Doyoung begins cleaning up the large mess of ripped up wrapping paper and bows, Johnny and Jaehyun get off the couch. “There’s one more present that we have for everyone.” Jaehyun looks at Johnny, hand rubbing at his back with a smile on his face. “It’s a special one.” 

Quietly, Jaehyun walks over to the side of the couch to where Johnny had tossed his bag when they arrived. There’s an envelope that gets pulled out and Jaehyun looks down at it before handing it to Jungwoo. Naturally, Doyoung sets down the trash bag bulging with wrapping paper and walks over to Jungwoo to peek at the envelope. 

“What is it?” Youngsoo asks, stuffed dinosaur still tucked in his arms as he bumps into Jungwoo’s legs, making him stumble backwards a bit. “Can I see, mommy?” 

“Wait one moment, baby,” Jungwoo says as he flips the envelope over, gently tearing off the corner so he can push his thumb in and slide it across the top. 

Doyoung feels Ten come up behind him, small hands pushing down on his shoulder as he tries to peek at what Jungwoo is pulling out of the envelope. Haechan has Seojoon in his arms when he comes over, resting him on his hip while the little one runs his toy car along Haechan’s chest. The moment that Jungwoo flips the picture over, Doyoung knows what it is. It’s something so familiar to them, even if it’s been five years since they’ve seen one. Immediately, his jaw drops and he looks over at Johnny and Jaehyun. 

“Oh my god!” Ten screams from behind them, pushing past Doyoung and Jungwoo to go and wrap his arms around both Jaehyun and Johnny. “Holy,” the other quickly covers his mouth, catching his curse word quickly. “Are you for real?” 

“Mommy what is it?” Haeun asks, hand gripping at Jungwoo’s jeans, standing on her tippy toes to try and see it. 

Jungwoo hands her the picture and his eyes meet Doyoung’s, tears already swelling up in his eyes. Doyoung feels his own eyes begin to water because they both know what that picture means, how long that Johnny and Jaehyun have waited for that picture to come. 

“I don’t get it,” Haeun pouts, turning the picture upside down and then back right before she looks up at Doyoung. “It looks funny.” 

Without answering Haeun, Jungwoo walks over to Johnny silently, mostly because Doyoung knows he’s trying to hold back tears, and wraps his arms around Johnny in one of the tightest hugs. Doyoung smiles, blinking quickly a few times before he kneels down next to his daughter, grabbing the picture from her gently. 

“Do you see this here in the middle,” he asks quietly, looking at Haeun until she nods. “That’s a baby.” 

There’s a change in her face, one much like Doyoung’s when he first saw the picture. “Johnny and Hyunnie are gonna have a baby?” Doyoung nods and the question has all the other kids running over to look at the picture too. 

“Wait does that mean we’re gonna have a brother or sister?” Dohyun asks, eyes blinking and head tilted. 

Doyoung laughs, shaking his head. “No, they won’t be your brother or sister. Johnny and Jaehyun aren’t related to you. They’ll just be their baby but I bet that whenever the baby is born, you all will be their first friends.” 

“But they don’t look like they’re going to have a baby,” Seojoon pouts, “Not like the people we see with big tummies.” 

“That’s because the baby is still small. See,” Doyoung points to the middle of the picture, “You can see it’s nose and little hands and feet but it’s not very big yet.” 

“Can I see,” Yuta says, kneeling next to Dohyun. “Wow,” he says, smile pulling his lips up as he looks at Doyoung. 

Doyoung stands up, eyes locking with Johnny who still is being hugged by Jungwoo. Slowly, he walks over to them, pulling Jaehyun into a quick hug first. Johnny lets out a laugh and whispers something to Jungwoo, making the other pull away slowly, hands immediately coming up to wipe at his eyes. Then Doyoung quickly wraps his arms around Johnny, pulling him into a tight hug, hand rubbing at his back. 

It may seem silly but Doyoung feels a tightness in his throat, the tell-tale sign that he’s on the verge of tears. They begin to swell in his eyes again and Doyoung pushes his face against Johnny’s shoulder. It’s not something sad, it’s the exact opposite. It’s something absolutely wonderful, especially for Johnny and Jaehyun. 

“How far along are you?” Doyoung asks as he pulls away, clearing his throat to try and hide the fact that he’s about to _lose_ it. 

“Sixteen weeks,” Johnny says with a smile. "I'm due at the end of April."

Jaehyun’s hand reaches over, gently pressing it against Johnny’s stomach which is covered by an oversized sweater. “We wanted to wait until we were mostly out of the danger zone to tell everyone,” Jaehyun says, leaning his cheek against Johnny’s shoulder. “You know, just in case.” 

“Johnny,” Doyoung breathes out, the tightness in his throat beginning to hurt. “I’m so happy for you guys.” The words come out slightly broken, tears sliding down Doyoung’s cheeks, unable to stop them. “I know how much you both have wanted this for _years_.” 

“Johnny I wanna see the baby!” Soojin says, hands on her hips and head tilted back enough to look up at Johnny. 

“Well you can’t exactly see it yet,” he laughs out, sucking in a breath slowly. “But I can show you something.” 

Slowly, Johnny reaches down, gently moving Jaehyun’s hand out of the way as his fingers curl around the bottom of his sweater. The sweater gets pulled up and Doyoung feels his heart flutter at how Johnny’s stomach is no longer rather flat. It’s not the biggest bump, not at sixteen weeks, but it’s a _bump_. The bottom part of Johnny’s stomach is filled out, pushing against the band of what must be his maternity pants. 

All of the sudden, Jungwoo’s sobs echo throughout the room and Doyoung looks over, not even realizing that Jungwoo had left and now he’s come back, bursting into tears at the sight of Johnny’s stomach. His hands are over his face, chest rising and falling quickly, shoulders bouncing with every hiccup and soft gasp. 

“Jungwoo,” Johnny laughs out, “Why are you crying so much?” 

Doyoung knows it’s because he’s happy, probably as happy as Johnny and Jaehyun were when they found out. The other couple has been trying for years, long before Doyoung and Jungwoo even thought about having kids. For years they’ve been unsuccessful, trying diligently each month with nothing to show for it. There was only one time, one time where they actually conceived, only to have the pregnancy end in a miscarriage right before the second trimester. 

When Doyoung and Jungwoo were able to conceive on their first try, first night of trying, Johnny and Jaehyun became rather quiet and distant, for obvious reasons. It was something that made Jungwoo feel guilty about, feeling almost selfish that they were able to not only get pregnant from the first try but to get pregnant with sextuplets. Jungwoo had avoided Johnny for nearly two months, not even wanting to face the other because of the guilt, even though Johnny had told him over and over again that he shouldn’t feel like that. So for Johnny to be standing here right now, stomach swollen with a baby, has Jungwoo breaking down in happiness. 

“Woah!” Eunjung yells out, rushing over to slap his little hands onto Johnny’s stomach. “Is there really a baby in here?” 

Jaehyun nods, kneeling down to press a kiss to the side of Johnny’s stomach. “Sure is. The baby is growing nice and big and I’m sure they’re very excited to meet everyone.” 

It takes several minutes for the kids to truly realize that Johnny and Jaehyun are going to have a baby and Johnny just isn’t getting “fat” (as Seojoon put it). Several more minutes for Jungwoo to finally stop crying and catch his breath enough to tell Johnny how happy he is. Taeil leans down and begins talking to the baby and per usual, Haechan whips his phone out to record not only Taeil but Johnny and Jaehyun as well. 

“And today is the day that I learned my big scary boss is knocked up,” Haechan says in front of Johnny’s stomach before he tilts his phone up to show Johnny’s face, earning and scowl and a hand in front of the camera. 

“I’m sorry we announced this at their party,” Johnny says, hand rubbing the back of his neck now that everyone has had their fair share of examining his stomach. “We just weren’t sure when we would have everyone together like this and well,” he pauses before letting out a laugh, “it’s something we wanted to tell everyone in person.” 

“Please,” Jungwoo says quickly, “Don’t apologize.” 

“Yeah, really. This is actually the perfect time since I won’t be back until next year,” Yuta adds as he ties up the (second) trash bag full of wrapping paper. “And it’s so cool to see your stomach in person rather than over video.” There’s a shrug before Yuta’s cheeks turn slightly pink. “I also can’t hug you over the phone either.” 

It doesn’t take long after they’ve finished cleaning up and eating cupcakes for the kids to slowly knock out, one by one falling asleep on the couch. The others say their goodbyes, thanking Jungwoo and Doyoung for inviting them and wishing the kids _Happy Birthday_ one final time before waving their way out the door. Each of the kids gets carried to their beds, Doyoung and Jungwoo tucking them in for their nap. 

Leftover food gets put away, decorations get taken down, toys and gifts are neatly sorted on the table they had put out for presents, not wanting to wake the kids up by putting them away in their rooms. Jungwoo grabs another slice of pizza as they both sit down on the couch, their first time truly sitting since last night. 

“I know I’ve said this nearly everyday for the last month but,” Jungwoo takes another bite of his pizza, chewing slowly before swallowing and continuing. “I can’t believe they’re five already. I feel like they were all in me just a few weeks ago.” 

Doyoung opens his mouth, eyes meeting with Jungwoo to silently let him know what he wants. The pizza is held in front of him and Doyoung takes a rather large bite, humming as he chews. “I know,” he says with a laugh, “Well now we’ll have another baby to look forward to.” 

“Ah, I’m _so_ excited,” Jungwoo says with a squeal, shoulders wiggling against the couch. “Now it’s our turn to spoil someone elses kid. We get to be Mommy and Daddy’s cool friends that buy them all the gifts they say no to.” 

“And feed them sweets when we babysit them,” Doyoung sticks his tongue out, leaning his head back as he laughs. 

Jungwoo leans forward, setting the plate on the coffee table before curling himself up around Doyoung’s side. “Thank you for everything, babe.” Jungwoo’s thumb rubs against Doyoung’s arm gently, up and down in short invisible lines. 

Doyoung leans his head against Jungwoo’s, planting several soft kisses on the top of his head. “Why are you thanking me?” 

“Just for everything. I know things aren’t easy for us anymore, like ever, with the kids but I want to thank you for being patient with them and me.” Jungwoo lets out a soft huff as he tilts his head just enough to meet Doyoung’s eyes. “I know I get cranky sometimes and needy, I’m really practically one of the kids but you always manage to keep such a level head most of the time, especially around the kids.” 

“I mean, it’s natural for us to have tough times. We have six five year olds and I’m working a full time demanding job. I think we’re doing amazing though, even if it doesn’t seem like it all the time.” 

“Honestly as long as the kids are happy, that’s all the matters to me,” Jungwoo breathes out with a laugh. “Not saying you’re not important but, you know what I mean.” 

“If they’re happy, we’re happy.” Doyoung smiles. 

Jungwoo reaches up, wrapping his hand around Doyoung’s cheek, pulling him down for a kiss. “Exactly.” There’s another kiss, and another, and soon, Doyoung is melting into Jungwoo, letting his lips move with the younger ones. It continues until they have to pull away to catch their breaths, lips slick with spit and smiles pulling them up. “I guess we should go wake them up,” Jungwoo says with a hum, nose brushing against Doyoung’s. “If they sleep much longer they’ll be up all night and they have school tomorrow.” 

With a gentle groan, Doyoung pulls away, pushing himself up off the couch, extending his arms and hands for Jungwoo to grab and tug him up with him. “That’s fine because I really want to do that excavation toy that Eunjung got.” 

“Oh the one where you can find the dinosaur bones?” Jungwoo asks, pushing his hand against Doyoung’s until they push their hands together, fingers intertwining. “That seems really fun. That and the lego set that Youngsoo got.” 

“Mm,” Doyoung laughs, tugging Jungwoo up the stairs with him. “I know that Soojin and Dohyun are going to ask to come to work with me soon since they both got new clothes. They love to show them off at the office and have Jaehyun take pictures of them.” Pulling Jungwoo against him quickly, Doyoung pecks his lips before pulling away. “I’ll get the girls this time?” 

“Sounds good to me.” Jungwoo smiles, wrapping his arms around Doyoung’s neck, leaning down slightly to kiss him again. “I love you so much.” 

The words come out as a whisper and Doyoung smiles, pulling Jungwoo against him, chests flush against each other. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { EEP!!! ive been so excited to share this with you guys!!!}  
{ their birthday isn't until the 10th but i COULDN'T WAIT}   
{ how happy are you that johnny and jaehyun are gonna have a baby!!?!!?!?!? }  
{ i know i didn't touch on it too much here but there will be a special chapter with them next to so uwu }  
{ let me know what you guys think if you'd like | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wooberry) }


	5. more than just a perfect christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> johnny and jaehyun's year started off how it usually does but by the time christmas comes, their whole lives have changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** warning: this chapter contains heavy talk about miscarriages **

“Johnny!” 

“Coming!” 

Johnny laughs out, quickly tugging his pants on, nearly tripping over his feet as he jogs out of the bedroom. He runs his hand through his hair, attempting to dry it off some as he walks towards the kitchen, the wonderful scent of pizza filling his senses. It hits him even more when he turns the corner from the hallway, being met with not only the smell of food but also the sight of his husband holding said food. 

“I hope it turned out okay,” Jaehyun says, slowly setting the pizza down onto the wood block in the middle of the table. “I followed the recipe but I don’t think the crust is as fluffy.” 

“Babe,” Johnny laughs out, wrapping his arm around Jaehyun’s waist, pulling him into a kiss. “It looks and smells amazing.” 

Jaehyun scrunches his nose up, reaching up to run his fingers through Johnny’s hair. “And you’re wet. Did you not even dry off when you came out?” 

“You called my name!” Johnny laughs, pressing another kiss to the corner of Jaehyun’s lips. “It’ll dry, let’s just eat, I’m starving.” 

“Well if someone didn’t come home only half an hour ago,” Jaehyun says as he pulls out Johnny’s chair. “I would have had dinner ready when you got home but I had no idea you were going to be so late.” 

“I know,” Johnny sighs, settling down in the chair, scooting it close to the table. “I’m sorry. Ten called and said we had to rethink the whole fall spread we did because he saw it in another magazine.” Johnny reaches forward, attempting to grab a piece of pizza before Jaehyun gently hits his hand. 

“I haven’t even cut it yet,” he laughs out. “Hold on a second.” Jaehyun hums, walking into the kitchen. “Do you want wine too?” 

Johnny shakes his head, watching Jaehyun as he looks up at him. “You know I’m not doing alcohol.” 

Jaehyun huffs, shoulders slumping as he bends down for a moment before he comes back up with a bottle of wine. “You know all the stress from work is probably just as bad as the alcohol, John.” 

“I know but the doctor said-” 

“The doctor has said a lot of things,” Jaehyun says, eyes peering down at Johnny as he sets the bottle of wine and two glasses on the table. “Besides, I think he really only meant when you are pregnant not to drink alcohol.” Johnny watches as Jaehyun begins to cut the pieces, hands between his thighs and ankles crossing under the table. His body shivers as cold water droplets land on his shoulders. “You’ve had a long day at work, have a glass and relax.” Jaehyun smiles, sliding a piece of pizza onto Johnny’s plate. 

Johnny has been stressed lately, more so than usual, and that’s saying a lot considering work is on Johnny’s mind all day, everyday. Mornings blur into afternoons and afternoons melt into evenings and then turn to nights. Johnny stares at his computer for hours on end and when he’s not staring at his computer, he’s staring at photographs, all that are just barely different, his brain having to dissect each one and decide which one will be better. Sometimes Johnny wakes up at four, in the office by five and out past eleven at night only to do it over again the next day. 

It doesn’t help that the seasons are changing and that means work is even busier these days, attempting to gather as much information about the styles for the fall as possible. It’s been a bit easier since Doyoung is able to be in the office more since his kids are now in school, rather than him popping in during their nap time only to leave an hour later. Even with the extra help in the physical office, Johnny is still _swamped._

Sitting down like this, at the dinner table with Jaehyun, is something that rarely happens. They’re both normally at the office, busy working away with some take out or convenience store food still tucked in the bag next to them. But today, Jaehyun had told Johnny that he was going to go home early and work there, to which Johnny only hummed and responded to the kiss on his forehead before he dived back into his own work. Then at just after eight is when Johnny finally finished his own work, earlier than expected, and came home to the wonderful smell of pizza and his absolutely stunning husband in an apron. 

“This pizza is amazing,” Johnny moans out around the slice, eyes closing and shoulders wiggling at how good it is. “It’s perfect.” 

“I’m glad,” Jaehyun responds around his own slice, smile on his lips and dimples pushing into his cheeks. “Eat as much as you want and we can get take out later if you’re still hungry.” 

“Mm,” Johnny hums, setting his pizza down on his plate and wiping his fingers on his napkin. “Speaking of later,” he laughs out, “I um, took the test before taking a shower.” Johnny watches Jaehyun’s eyebrows raise, head tilting as he bites down on his crust. “I’m still in my window? So maybe we could..” 

“Really? I thought we would have missed it. We’ve been so busy..” 

Johnny nods, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly as he smiles. “I thought so too but it says I’m still good.” 

“Of course we can try,” Jaehyun says with a smile. “Besides, you know I’d never turn you down for sex.” 

“You did one time,” Johnny hums, sticking his tongue out. 

“I had food poisoning!” 

“I know and I was joking!” They both burst into laughter, hands covering their mouths and backs bumping against the chairs. 

Johnny catches his breath first, face lit up with a bright smile. Jaehyun is still in a fit of giggles, hand hitting against the table and head tilted back as he laughs. It’s a sight that Johnny never gets tired of. Seeing Jaehyun laugh, smile, any kind of happy emotion always makes Johnny’s heart flutter. The best part about it is that they’ve been married for almost eight years and have been together for more than a decade, seeing Jaehyun happy still makes him blush and butterflies start in his stomach. Everyone always jokes that they’re still in their honeymoon phase and even though they’re saying it as a joke, it’s actually rather true. 

“Babe,” Jaehyun says, hand waving in front of Johnny’s face, breaking him out of his stare. “You okay?” 

Johnny nods quickly, pushing himself up a little out of his chair, body bending over the kitchen table as he presses his lips against Jaehyun’s. “Absolutely perfect.” 

Dinner goes by quickly, both of them hungry from their long day at work (that and the fact that they haven’t eaten since breakfast). Johnny washes the dishes while Jaehyun cleans the mess on the counter that he made while cooking. They both fix the chairs in the dining room, eyes peeking at each other the whole time, shy grins on their faces. 

Jaehyun makes the first move, grabbing Johnny’s hand and tugging him over to him. Arms wrap around his shoulders and Johnny pulls Jaehyun flush against his chest. Johnny leans down as Jaehyun raises up on his toes, meeting Johnny’s lips in a kiss. They stay like that for some time, planting the softest pecks on each other’s lips. 

“It’s a pity you already got a shower,” Jaehyun sighs against Johnny’s lips, fingers sliding up the back of his neck, burying their way into his hair. 

“Why’s that?” Johnny laughs out, head tilting back and eyes fluttering closed at the feeling of Jaehyun beginning to scratch at his scalp. 

“Because you’re going to get all sweaty,” Jaehyun hums, fingers curling around Johnny’s locks slowly, tilting his head to the side as he begins to press gentle kisses along his skin. 

Johnny sucks in a breath, licking at his lips at the way Jaehyun is planting big kisses on his neck. “Good thing you’re going to get sweaty too. That means we can get one together.” 

Words turn into kisses once Jaehyun’s lips trail all the way back to Johnny’s. Jaehyun is pushed against one of the dining room chairs, back bent back slightly as Johnny leans into him more, hands resting on the curve of his lower back. Tongues press against each other, quietly battling for dominance as hands begin to wander. Johnny lets a moan out when Jaehyun’s hands slip under his baggy nightshirt, warm fingers going up, up, up until they reach his nipples. Johnny’s hands go down, down, down, until they’re cupping Jaehyun’s ass, gently kneading it as their tongues slide against each other. 

Johnny’s forehead bumps against Jaehyun’s, noses pushing against the other’s, lips parted and soft breathes are between them. “Are you ready to make a baby?” 

“You know I always am,” Jaehyun says with a smile. 

And even though they’ve done this dozens of times before, Johnny’s heart still flutters with the thought of what the outcome could be. 

The wait is always the hardest. Johnny has the days counting down on the calendar hanging up in the bedroom. Has them counting down on the calendar on his phone and even the one staring at him as he sits at his desk at the office. Sometimes Johnny wishes he wasn’t so concerned with the days. Wishes he could just let them pass without much thought. But after so many months, so many _years_, Johnny can’t just not think about it. 

They don’t try every month like they used to. The first couple years they meticulously tried every month, always making sure to make use of the time that Johnny had the highest test results and even the few days before and after. But the more they didn’t get results, the more they didn’t want to bother to try. Months where Johnny didn’t care to take a test, didn’t even care to track anything at all and try to keep his mind off of it. 

The months they try are sparse now, only every few months do they even bring up the topic anymore. Though, there’s not a month that goes by that the subject doesn’t weigh down Johnny’s thoughts late at night. Most days he’s too busy now to think about it during the day, mind focused only on work. Yet when he gets home and wraps his arms around Jaehyun as they lay in bed, he can’t help but think about it. 

The mornings he spends working at home are the mornings where Johnny spends a little too long lingering past the spare room when he gets up for food. The times his eyes stare at the calendar on the fridge, teeth digging into his bottom lip and fingers twitching against his side, wanting to go to the bathroom and grab a test. 

By now, Johnny is certain most people would turn to alternative methods like IVF or adoption. But Johnny is _determined_. He is determined to have his own children naturally. It’s possible, it’s happened once before and Johnny knows it can happen again. Even the doctors say it can, telling him that his chances are low but it’s not impossible. He just isn’t very fertile and things have to be just _perfect_ for everything to work. 

This month has been one of the months they’ve decided to try for a baby. Johnny took his test, several of them actually, and him and Jaehyun had an abnormal amount of sex during the period (abnormal being nearly ten times in a matter of days, something that’s rare with how busy they both are). So as Johnny turns off the computer, he grabs a marker and puts a big ‘x’ through today’s date on his calendar. The marker runs through the big smiley face that he’s written in the box and words that read ‘_test day!_’. 

Johnny packs up slowly, not in any particular rush. He should be excited, should be rushing home to lock himself in the bathroom for several minutes so he can take the test he’s waited all month for. Yet there’s a hesitation in his movements, mind already writing off a positive outcome. Johnny hooks his bag over his shoulder, walking out of his office, fingers turning off the lightswitch as he walks into the hallway. 

His brows furrow at the light that’s still on in the room across from his, yellow tint lighting up the dark hallway. Johnny takes a few steps before he peeks his head in the room to see Doyoung with his face practically pressed against his laptop, hand busy with the tablet in front of him. 

“Doyoung,” Johnny sighs out, body leaning against the doorframe. The other simply hums in acknowledgement of his name, not even bothering to look over at Johnny. “Doyoung, why are you still here?” 

“I just wanted to finish this spread,” Doyoung says, voice trailing off into the air as he clicks several buttons on his computer. “I’m almost done.” 

“It’s nearly ten,” Johnny sighs, walking over to the desk, hand reaching forward and plucking the stylist out of Doyoung’s hand, earning a long whine from the younger one. “You know I don’t like you being here this late.” 

“I’m really almost done, Johnny,” Doyoung breathes out, shoulders slumping as he looks up at him. “I promise, just ten more minutes and I’ll be done.” 

“No,” Johnny replies firmly, “Save what you have and you’re walking out with me.” 

Doyoung knows better than to argue, even if Johnny can see the way the corners of his mouth twitch, wanting to fight back. Silently, Doyoung saves his document and shuts off his computer, hands rubbing at his face. Johnny stands with his arms crossed over his chest as he watches Doyoung gather his things and pull his bag across his chest. He bites down on his bottom lip watching the way Doyoung rubs his forehead as he scrolls through the unread messages on his phone. Even from where he’s standing, Johnny can see the several missed calls from Jungwoo, the handful of text messages and he can even see the angry emojis that make _Johnny_ feel guilty. 

“Stop looking like that,” Doyoung mumbles as they walk to the elevator together. 

“Looking like what?” 

“Like you’re disappointed in me.” Doyoung crosses his arms over his chest as they wait, eyes peering up at Johnny. “I just wanted to finish.” 

“I understand that, Doyoung, but you can’t be staying here so late. I _hate_ when you stay late.” Johnny sucks in a breath slowly, both of them stepping into the elevator once the doors open. “If you have work to do, I’d rather you finish it at home.” 

Out of everyone in the office, even Jaehyun, Johnny is the most strict with Doyoung. It wasn’t always like this. When they all first started out, they would work for hours and hours and hours, until the clock passed twelve and even sometimes until the sun rose. Now with more people and a better system (and money) they don’t need to stay nearly as long. Though with the holiday season fast approaching, they all have begun to stay an hour or two longer simply due to the sheer amount of work they have. But Johnny hates when Doyoung stays late. 

“I know,” Doyoung whispers, body leaning back against the elevator wall. “I’m probably going to get the silent treatment when I get home.” 

“I wouldn’t blame Jungwoo.” Johnny licks at his lips, shoulders bumping against the wall. “He probably fed the kids and put them to bed all by himself, right?” 

“Yeah,” Doyoung frowns, fingers sliding along the strap of his bag. “The second time this week because I ended up staying late on Monday too.” 

Johnny tilts his head, eyes meeting with Doyoungs. The younger one’s eyes are red, large dark spots under them that make him look like he hasn’t slept in days. Johnny presses his lips together before he parts them slowly. “I know it’s the busy season but Doyoung, please, go home on time. I don’t care if things are late, you need to go home and help Jungwoo. You have six four year olds and I would much rather you spend time with them instead of being at the office.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

Johnny’s brows furrow, eyes still connected with Doyoung’s as the elevator door opens. “Don’t say sorry to me.” Johnny pauses before clicking his tongue, “actually yes say sorry to me but make sure you apologize to Jungwoo too.” 

Doyoung nods his head, hand patting at Johnny’s arm as he pushes himself off the wall of the elevator. “I will, Johnny.” As Doyoung walks out of the elevator, he turns around, lips parted into an ‘o’. “Today is test day right? I saw it on your calendar earlier.” 

Johnny nods his head, following Doyoung out of the elevator. “Yeah but I might just wait until tomorrow.” He lets out a sigh as they walk out of the building, the sticky air of the humid summer night quickly clinging to Johnny’s cheeks. “I’m sure it’ll be a negative anyways.” 

Doyoung’s hand quickly squeezes at Johnny’s arm. “Hey, that’s no way to think.” 

Johnny gives the other a sad smile before he runs his fingers through his bangs. “I mean it’s kind of hard to be positive, you know?”

There’s a silence that falls between them, neither of them knowing what to say. They’ve stood like this before, the same topic being discussed and all it does it make Johnny’s stomach churn and his throat tighten up. Johnny is the one to break the silence with another smile, this one slightly more genuine. 

“Go,” he says as he walks forward, quickly turning Doyoung around and gently pushing him down the sidewalk. “The longer you stand here, the more you’re going to get yelled at.” 

Doyoung groans, head leaning back and body resisting against Johnny’s push. “Just leave me out here to die,” Doyoung laughs out, gasping when Johnny smacks his arm. “Okay, okay! But if I don’t come in tomorrow you know why.” 

With a roll of his eyes, Johnny clicks his tongue. “Jungwoo couldn’t hurt a fly, let alone you.” 

“Yeah but my children are _ruthless_.” Doyoung pauses for a moment before he adjusts his bag and waves his hand towards Johnny. “See you tomorrow, Johnny. Don’t work too hard at home and,” Doyoung sucks in a breath, teeth sinking down onto his bottom lip before he lets it pop out along with the rest of his sentence. “I hope your test goes well.” 

Johnny nods with a gentle smile, “Me too,” he says quietly. “See you tomorrow, Doyoung.” 

Jaehyun is on the couch when Johnny gets home. He’s got his pajamas on already, which are just a pair of plaid pants and a black shirt, and has a bowl of popcorn in his lap, eyes focused on the TV. His head tilts over to look at Johnny for only a moment before he turns back to watch whatever movie he has on. 

“Hey babe,” he says, fingers pushing popcorn in his mouth. 

“Hey,” Johnny hums, setting down his bag as he slides his shoes off. He takes long strides over to the couch before he slumps down next to Jaehyun, hand shoving into the popcorn. “Whatcha watchin’?” 

“Mm, I’m not really sure,” Jaehyun laughs out, dimples sinking into his cheeks. “I turned the TV on and this is what was on so,” he shrugs, leaning against Johnny, “I just started watching. It’s some romance movie.” Jaehyun tilts his head, meeting Johnny’s eyes. “How was the rest of work? I know you had a lot to get done when I left.” 

Johnny purses his lips, groaning as he stretches his legs out, ankles bumping against the coffee table. “Fine I guess. I’m probably going to finish up the layout for the center before bed though. It needs to be in my noon tomorrow.” 

“I assume Doyoung finished the pictures then?” 

Johnny sighs, shaking his head. “No I sent him home before he could finish. He’s almost done though so it shouldn’t take him much longer. In fact,” Johnny says with a laugh, “I wouldn’t be surprised if he finishes it tonight after Jungwoo and the kids are asleep.” 

“He gets it from you,” Jaehyun says, finger poking against Johnny’s cheek. “Both of you work way too hard.” 

Johnny nods, pressing his lips together as he leans back against the couch more, letting his body slide down slightly. “Well _I_ don’t have sextuplets at home. I just,” he groans, hands coming up to rub at his face, “I hate when he stays late. It breaks my heart that he thinks he has to miss time with his family because of _me._” 

“Stop,” Jaehyun says firmly, “It’s not like you’re forcing him to stay, babe. Doyoung loves working and you can’t blame yourself for that. I mean honestly, without all the work Doyoung has done to help you, the magazine wouldn’t be where it is today.” 

Johnny knows Jaehyun is right, more than right. The whole magazine was him and Doyoung’s idea to begin with. It started as a hobby during college, something that they put together and would hand out around the campus. Fashion was a part of both of their lives, practically obsessed with it since they could remember so it only seemed natural for them to work together on something. With Doyoung’s business degree and Johnny’s marketing degree and photography niche, things came together rather easily. It was just Doyoung and Johnny for years until the rest of them began to join in. But at the end of the day, the two of them have been through it all together as business partners. 

Even though Johnny knows Doyoung is just trying to do his best, trying to make sure things are perfect because they _have_ to be, ever since his children were born, he’s been harder on him to stop working as much as he has. Naturally it was hard at first because there were months where Doyoung stayed home and worked instead of being at the office when the sextuplets were born. It was hard on Johnny (and Jaehyun) because Johnny was doing both his own work and Doyoung’s because he absolutely would not let the other step foot into the office. 

Johnny knew that Doyoung was going to have to take a leave when he first found out Jungwoo was pregnant, it was unavoidable, but when Johnny went with Jungwoo to his first appointment and saw that he was pregnant with _sextuplets_, he knew that leave was going to be a lot longer than anticipated. The most important thing to Johnny though, was making sure that Doyoung was able to be home with his kids and Jungwoo. Not only because they have six kids but because Johnny doesn’t want Doyoung missing out on milestones because he’s too busy with his face shoved in his laptop. 

Part of it is jealousy, Johnny knows it. He’s jealous that Doyoung has children to go home to. He has a bunch of little hands and happy faces running towards him when he comes home from work. He has something to look forward to coming home to (not that Johnny doesn’t obviously but _you know_). And well, at the end of the day it’s really just Johnny being jealous that he doesn’t have a single child to greet him when he comes through the door. None of those cute facetimes that Doyoung gets from his children when they all sit down for lunch. There are no hand drawn pictures or colored in coloring pinned up on Johnny’s corkboard. 

Johnny absolutely hates that he’s jealous of his best friend. He hates the feeling that bubbles up in his chest when two of Doyoung’s kids come with him to work and he watches them attempting to help. He hates feeling mad that someone else has children and he doesn’t. It’s just not _fair_ though. It’s absolutely not fair because Johnny and Jaehyun should have had children by now. They should have their own set of giggling kids running around and joining them in the office. They should have had an almost nine year old sitting with them on the couch, cuddled up between them and falling asleep because it’s far past their bedtime. Johnny hates that he’s jealous but he simply can’t help it. 

“Hey,” Jaehyun says, hand cupping at Johnny’s cheek, breaking him out of his thoughts. “It’s okay. Don’t beat yourself up over nothing, Johnny.” 

Johnny nods, melting into Jaehyun’s touch. “I know, I’m sorry.” 

Jaehyun licks at his lips as his thumb brushes against Johnny’s cheek. Johnny watches the way his husbands face lights up slightly, lips parting and smile curling them up. “Today’s the day, right?” 

Johnny feels his cheeks heat up at Jaehyun’s words. “Oh, yeah,” he says quietly, “I was going to take it before my shower.” 

In seconds, the popcorn bowl is set on the table, the TV is turned off, and Johnny is being tugged up by Jaehyun. “Come on, let’s do it now.” Jaehyun says with a smile, hands squeezing at Johnny’s. “I want to know.” 

Johnny bites his lip, pressing them together tightly at Jaehyun’s enthusiasm. He nods slowly, letting his own lips curl into a smile because maybe he is a little excited to see what the results are. “Okay,” he breathes out. 

Soon, they’re both in the bathroom. Johnny is down to his underwear, ready to wash away the pain in the shower the second he looks at the test. Jaehyun is busy with his fingers trailing up and down Johnny’s back, drawing little shapes and even letters along his skin. 

“God,” Johnny groans out, burying his face against Jaehyun’s shoulder. “Sometimes this wait is even worse than the whole month.”

“It’s probably time now,” Jaehyun says with a hum, hand sliding off of Johnny’s back to peek at his phone, finger pressing against the home button. “It’s almost been five minutes.” Slowly, Johnny pulls away from Jaehyun, only to have one hand grabbed by Jaehyun. “Hey,’ he says softly, “you know whatever the result, I’ll keep trying with you.” 

Johnny bites his lip, nodding as he leans forward, pressing a kiss against Jaehyun’s forehead. “I know, me too.” He reaches back, fingers tapping along the counter until he grabs the test, pulling it forward. “We can try next month too because I think-” 

Johnny’s words slowly trail off into silence as he looks down at the test in his hand. He feels like time has stopped completely, feels like even his heart has stopped beating. The test in front of him is just like any of the other tests that he’s taken. It’s the same kind, the same brand, same everything. But the little message on the screen is not the same. Johnny expected the simple words ‘_Not Pregnant_’ to be staring at him, just how it is every other time. Yet what’s staring back at him is a smiley face with a happy ‘_Pregnant!_’

“Oh my god,” Johnny breathes out, eyes wide as can be when he meets Jaehyun’s. “Oh my god.” 

“What?” Jaehyun asks quickly, tilting his head forward so he can look at the test in Johnny’s hand. “Oh my _god,_” Jaehyun repeats. 

“I’m pregnant,” Johnny says, practically dumbfounded at his own words. 

“You’re pregnant.” 

Johnny feels the tears in his eyes begin to start. He feels the tightness in his throat creep all the way up until it hurts. His hand sets the test on the counter before his arms wrap around Jaehyun, so tightly that his husband groans out. Jaehyun wraps his arms around Johnny’s shoulders, pulling him down into a kiss. And they stay like that for longer than Johnny can keep track of, both of them repeating the same words over and over again. 

“Are you nervous?” 

Johnny looks over at Jaehyun, fingers playing with the strings of his hoodie. “Yeah, honestly. Are you?” 

“I am too,” Jaehyun laughs out quietly. “I mean, the last time we were here for something other than fertility things..” 

Jaehyun doesn’t have to finish his sentence for Johnny to know what he means. Yet neither of them bother to dwell on the subject, having already discussed trying to keep it out of their minds during this. Thankfully, they don’t have to sit out in the waiting room for long before the nurse comes out from behind the large wooden door and calls Johnny’s name. 

Even though they agreed not to talk about it, of course it’s still running through Johnny’s mind as he gets settled on the chair. It’s been a little over a month since he’s taken the test, four long weeks that Johnny has had to sit through, his mind wandering and worrying. He’s kept it a secret from everyone else, lips twitching to tell the others at work. But Johnny knows better than that. He wants to keep it quiet, keep it between him and Jaehyun, just incase. 

“How are you today, Mr. Suh?” The doctor asks with a smile, eyes locked on the clipboard in his hands. 

“I’m alright,” Johnny breathes out, “nervous.” 

Their doctor had become a friend, someone that Johnny had seen a lot of ever since the first time they stepped foot into the office almost nine years ago. A person that Johnny contacts rather frequently and who was more than thrilled when he called to make an appointment. 

“I don’t blame you,” the doctor says. “But so far you’ve been okay, right? No odd symptoms or pain?” 

Johnny shakes his head slowly. “No just some aches but I know those are normal. I don’t have any bleeding like last time which has calmed me down a lot.” 

Johnny knows his voice is shaky, his breaths even shakier. Jaehyun scoots the chair closer to him, hand grabbing Johnny’s, fingers sliding between and squeezing it tightly. “Obviously we’re worried,” Jaehyun adds, “but like Johnny said, everything seems to be okay. It’s nothing like last time.” 

The doctor sets down the clipboard, bright smile on his face as he turns on the sink. “Well let’s examine you and we’ll make sure of it.” 

Johnny stays quiet while the doctor gathers the things he needs and sets up. Jaehyun lets him lean his head on his arm, fingers occasionally running through his hair and scratching gently at his scalp, all while squeezing his hand as tight as he can. The moment the ultrasound machine turns on and Johnny’s shirt is being pushed up is when he starts to panic. His heart begins to beat faster, thighs begin to shake and he squeezes his eyes shut when he feels the cold gel being spread over his stomach. 

Johnny has had _nightmares_ about this exact scene. Nightmares that are unrealistic and so terrifying that Johnny wakes up in tears and is covered in sweat. Then there’s the ones that are just the replay of what happened the last time they were in this office for the same thing. He doesn’t want to be scared, he shouldn’t be scared of something so exciting. But Johnny can’t get the fear out of his head right now while he’s lying on the chair, cold gel being moved around on his stomach. 

“Ah,” the doctor says with a soft laugh, “There we go.” 

“Johnny,” Jaehyun says quietly, lips pressing against the top of his head. “Babe, open your eyes.” 

Slowly, Johnny opens his eyes, biting down on his lip as hard as he can before it begins to hurt. He’s scared. _Terrified_. Johnny doesn’t want to look over at the screen because if he does, it means that this is _real_ and if it’s real, there’s a chance that it can be taken away. Johnny thinks about just leaving, he’s thought about not even coming to the appointment and simply acting like nothing is happening. If he doesn’t acknowledge it, then it doesn’t exist, right?

But Johnny looks over at the screen and when his eyes lock to the blurry black and white mess of a monitor, he feels his whole body as light as air. It’s small, so small that if the doctor wasn’t pointing at the blob in the middle, Johnny probably wouldn’t have seen it. It’s small but it’s there. On the monitor is his baby, his and Jaehyun’s baby. There’s a baby growing in him and with a smile on his doctor’s face, Johnny feels the weight on his heart lift just slightly. 

“You’re about nine weeks along,” the doctor says with a hum, turning the monitor slightly towards Johnny as he presses a few buttons. “Everything looks perfect,” the man says, smile on his face as he looks at Johnny. “Baby is the size that it should be for how far along you are,” he hums, fingers pressing against the keyboard again. “And… there’s the heartbeat.” 

The _heartbeat_. Johnny chokes on a breath, eyes focused on the screen as he watches the doctor click around and move the wand around his stomach. “Hey,” Jaehyun says, making Johnny tilt his head, eyes meeting with his husbands. “You’re doing amazing. I know this is hard but look,” Jaehyun smiles, fingers brushing Johnny’s bangs back. “Everything is okay. Our baby is okay.” 

“I know,” Johnny whispers, “It’s okay.” 

“Let me print pictures and get some paperwork for you, Johnny.” The doctor says, hand quickly wiping up the gel on his stomach. “And then you’ll be good to go.” 

Both of them sit quietly as the doctor gathers the things that he needs. Occasionally Jaehyun will rub Johnny’s arm or press little kisses along his face, but for the most part, they sit and watch the doctor do what he needs to. 

“Alright,” the doctor says with a smile, sliding onto his stool as he scoots it closer to where Johnny and Jaehyun are sitting. “Here are your papers for your blood work that will need to be done along with your shots. Your next check up is for a month from now but if you start experiencing any odd symptoms then I might bring you in earlier. I don’t see that being the case, though.” The doctor smiles at them, head tilting slightly as he lets out a breath. “I don’t think you have to worry, Johnny. I don’t _want_ you to worry.” 

The words are both calming and terrifying at the same time. There were never those words last time. It was always cautious concern in his doctors words. There was the concern that the baby was too small and then the concern when Johnny began to have pains and bleeding. It all happened so fast, in a matter of weeks their happiness was stripped away from them. There was only a small amount of time where Johnny and Jaehyun go to enjoy the whole thing. Only a handful of nights where Jaehyun had his head against Johnny’s stomach, pressing kisses for hours. Only a week of everyone celebrating and congratulating them when they broke the news at game night at Doyoung’s apartment. 

Jaehyun had always said that it was meant to be that way, for it not to work out. They both were young, Jaehyun having just graduated high school and Johnny in his second year of college. It wasn’t planned exactly, they weren’t trying but they weren’t preventing, both of them never expecting anything to actually happen. The baby wasn’t healthy, wasn’t growing correctly and his body knew that. Jaehyun would tell him all the time that fate knew that they weren’t ready for a child. It was a terrible way of letting them know but after several years, Johnny finally realized that fate was right. 

Now Johnny is sitting in his car, strip of pictures in his hands as his mind tries to wrap around that this is really happening. It’s really happening and everything is _okay_. 

“Johnny!” There’s a knock on his office door followed by a boy stumbling into the room. “Johnny!” the boy repeats, out of breath as he walks over to the desk, slamming his hands down onto the surface. “Johnny.” 

“Haechan,” Johnny replies monotoned, eyes not even bothering to look up from his computer.

“Guess _what_.” 

“Haechan right now is not the time for games.” 

“This isn’t a game!” Haechan whines, waving his hands over Johnny’s computer. “Guess who contacted me! Well, who contacted us but I read the email!” 

“Mm?” Johnny runs his fingers through his hair, ignoring the small tantrum that the younger one is throwing due to Johnny not paying attention to him. 

“Sicheng! Sicheng! Johnny, Sicheng emailed me.” 

Johnny sighs, eyes finally meeting with Haechan. “Sicheng emails us every week, Haechan. He literally texts Ten every day.” 

“Yeah but Sicheng is-” 

“He’s agreed to model my winter line for the magazine,” another voice comes from the doorway. Ten strides in, container of some random take-out food in one hand and fork stabbing the contents inside, slowly shoving it into his mouth. “And why were you the first one to read that email?” Ten groans around his food. “I thought you didn’t have access to that. Anyways,” Ten says, walking over to join Haechan, hovering over Johnny’s desk. “Yeah, Sicheng agreed to model so we have that checked off our mile long list of things to do.” 

The worst part of Johnny being pregnant is that his senses are practically in overdrive the entire time. Ever since they got home from the doctors office a few days ago, Johnny can see, smell, taste, hear, even feel everything much more than he used to. It’s both a positive and a negative. He can feel Jaehyun’s natural warmth more, along with more intimate things. He can taste the one cup of coffee he’s allowed a day even better. It’s the smell that’s the real negative and whatever Ten is eating, has Johnny’s stomach churning. 

Johnny tries to keep it in, tries to just focus on his computer instead of the smell and the two arguing in front of him. Yet when Ten sets his box of food down on the desk, Johnny thinks he’s going to lose it. In seconds, the smell of the food is overwhelming and the yelling feels like it’s right against his ears, volume turned all the way up. 

So without saying a word, Johnny gets up and strides to the bathroom, ignoring the looks he’s getting from not only Ten and Haechan but both Doyoung and Jaehyun as he practically runs to the bathroom. Johnny has to thank whichever god allowed it to be empty because the second he opens the door, he feels everything start coming up. 

Ten minutes later and Johnny thinks he’s finally done throwing up the little contents he had in his stomach. No more dry heaving and even though the nausea is still there, it’s not nearly as bad as it was a few minutes ago. There’s a knock on the door and Johnny lets out a grunt as he washes his hands. 

“Babe?” Jaehyun says, head peeking in the door. “You okay?” 

“Yeah,” Johnny breathes out, nose scrunching up as he looks at Jaehyun. “Morning sickness I guess. Even though it’s after three.” 

“Can I get you anything? You want some soup or tea or,” Jaehyun pauses, cheek leaning against the door to the bathroom. “Your favorite fried chicken?” 

Johnny can’t help but laugh at Jaehyun’s suggestions. “No, I think I’m okay for now. I’m still kind of queasy.” Johnny covers his nose when Jaehyun opens the door more and the smell of Ten’s food seeps into the bathroom. “Ugh, it’s Ten’s stupid take out that made me sick. That and him and Haechan arguing over absolutely nothing. They were screaming, _screaming_ in front of me.” Johnny groans, arms reaching up and stretching as he tilts his head, watching the way Jaehyun’s cheeks turn slightly pink. “What?” 

He reaches forward, finger flicking at Johnny’s pants. “Are you working with your pants unbuttoned?” 

Johnny bites down on his lip, shrugging slightly as he holds up his shirt. “They’re tight? I thought it was just me being bloated but,” Johnny pauses as his fingers slide along his stomach. “I can’t suck it in.” 

Jaehyun moves away from the door, letting it shut behind them. Slowly, the other presses his hand against Johnny’s stomach, giving it a gentle rub before he looks up to meet Johnny’s gaze. “Johnny,” he says quietly, cheeks even pinker than earlier, “Babe, I think you’re starting to get a little bump.” 

“Do you think so,” Johnny says, tugging his shirt up more, looking down at Jaehyun’s hand that’s still on his stomach. “It’s kind of early..” 

Before they can talk anymore, the door opens quickly and both of them turn to look at Doyoung who is staring at them with wide eyes. Johnny’s hands drop his shirt and Jaehyun’s go to his side, attempting to act like they weren’t just admiring Johnny’s possible baby bump. “Oh,” Doyoung says quietly, “Sorry. I didn’t know you guys were in here.” There’s a pause before Doyoung huffs, one hand going on his hip. “Don’t tell me you two were making out in here. I mean, I don’t have any room to talk after that one time when Jungwoo came to bring me lunch but still.” There’s another pause and Doyoung blinks at them. “Regardless, can you guys leave? I have to pee.” 

“Yeah sorry,” Johnny says with a soft laugh, hand grabbing Jaehyun’s as he tugs them out of the bathroom. 

Jaehyun gives Johnny a quick kiss before they let go of each other, both knowing that they still have a decent amount of work to do. Jaehyun’s hand slides up to press against Johnny’s stomach, giving him the brightest, deep dimpled smile as he moves away and walks back to his own office space. 

Thankfully, Ten and Haechan have left his office by the time Johnny settles back into his chair. The smell of Ten’s food is still lingering but it’s not nearly as bad anymore. But before Johnny can wake his computer backup and continue work, he leans back in his chair, fingers pull up his shirt and he stares down at his stomach. 

He lets out a laugh, head shaking as his fingers tap against his stomach. There’s not a bump exactly. If Johnny were to look at himself in the mirror, he’s almost positive that there wouldn’t be any noticeable difference in his stomach. Yet it feels harder and the more Johnny stares at his stomach, the more he can see the smallest bit of swelling. It’s again, barely there, but enough for Johnny to have to work with his pants unbuttoned. 

But even if it’s not a true bump, the fact that there will be soon, has Johnny covering his face with his hands to hide his smile.

Johnny buys his first maternity pants on a Sunday. 

“I’m nervous,” he whispers, pressing against Jaehyun’s side as they walk into the store. “What if they don’t have a style that I like?” 

Jaehyun laughs out, wrapping his arm around Johnny’s waist. “I can’t believe that’s why you’re nervous. You should be excited,” he says with a smile, fingers sliding down to tug on Johnny’s pants. “You won’t have to walk around with your pants undone anymore.” 

Johnny scoffs, “yeah well it’s comfortable and not to mention,” he leans closer to Jaehyun, lips pressing against his ear, “easy access for me to just take my co-” 

Jaehyun’s hand slaps on Johnny’s mouth before he can finish. “Not in here! This is not the place.” 

Johnny leans his head back in a laugh, rolling his eyes. “Alright, alright. Well let’s hurry because we still have to buy gifts for the bunnies.” 

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Jaehyun whines. “Why did we wait until two days before?” 

“Because that’s what we do with everything,” Johnny replies, eyes looking around the store until he spots the pants, hand grabbing Jaehyun’s and tugging him along with him. 

Thankfully, there’s a more than amazing selection of pants for Johnny to choose from. There’s black, simple ones that he can wear to work. There’s jeans that he can have for when they go out on the weekends or when he just feels like wearing jeans to work. Then there’s a wide variety of sweatpants that look so absolutely _cozy_ it makes Johnny want to slip them on and go lay on the couch. Johnny grabs a handful of pants of all varieties and waddles (because of the pile of pants in his arms) to the fitting room. 

The first pair he tries on is his work pants, or the black pants because they don’t really have any kind of uniform at work but Johnny likes to dress nicely regardless. The moment he pulls them on, it feels like heaven. The band around his waist is spectacular and it doesn’t even feel like he’s _wearing_ pants. The jeans are the same way, making him sigh happily as he looks at himself in the mirror. 

Over the last few weeks, Johnny’s stomach has grown more than he thought it would. It’s still not the biggest bump, not like some that he’s seen online, but the doctor has assured him that his baby is growing perfectly. It’s just Johnny’s first (successful) pregnancy and his bump might be a bit small until he gets further along. Though even though it’s on the small side, it’s no longer in the odd gray area of not knowing if it’s bloating or the actual bump. 

Johnny hums to himself, turning to his side as he stares at himself in the mirror. His hand runs over his stomach several times before he tugs the jeans off and switches them for the sweatpants. The sweatpants, my god, they’re like an actual piece of heaven. Now that it’s well into fall, all the clothing stores have brought out the winter pieces and these sweatpants must be part of them. They’re fuzzy on the inside and are so out of this world comfortable that Johnny is sure if he sat down, he’d fall right asleep. 

Needless to say, Johnny buys all fifteen pairs of pants, getting a good mix of what they have to offer and plenty of those sweatpants (which he wears out of the store). 

“Let me see, let me see!” Jungwoo says happily, hands clasped against his chest the second Johnny peeks his head out of the bedroom. 

Without any hesitation, Johnny slides out of the bedroom, arms shooting straight up and a bright smile on his face. Jungwoo’s face lights up and both Doyoung and Jaehyun take a collective gasp. “Looks good right? I knew I picked well for us.” By us, Johnny means him and the baby, of course, and his hand emphasizes it by patting his stomach, fingers sliding over the bump. 

It was Jungwoo’s idea, for them all to get matching pajamas for the holiday. Everyone else had chosen to get the classic two piece set, nice fuzzy pants and a cute fuzzy sweater. But Johnny had decided to get the onesie version of the pajamas. It was not only the cuter option but it seemed more practical for him, not having his shirt ride up every time he moves due to his stomach.

“I can’t believe you convinced us to get matching Christmas pajamas,” Doyoung laughs out around a glass of wine. 

“Oh don’t act like you don’t already have matching ones with Jungwoo,” Jaehyun says quickly, shoulder bumping against Doyoung’s. “You guys always have matching stuff.” 

“Not only do we have matching clothes with each other but,” Jungwoo pauses to grab a chip out of the bowl on the coffee table, quickly eating it before he continues, “now we have matching clothes with the kids. They _insist_.” 

Johnny hums, walking over to join the others in the living room, plopping down on the couch next to Jaehyun. “Well it’d be silly for you not to when you have sextuplets.” 

“Yeah,” Jaehyun adds, “as cute as that is though, I’m _really_ glad we’re not having that many kids.” Jaehyun tilts his head, hand sliding onto Johnny’s thigh, squeezing it gently. “Could you imagine?” 

Johnny scoffs, nodding as he responds. “Yeah I can imagine because we practically have six kids anyway with how much we help.” 

“Aw but now it’ll be our turn to help you look after your little one,” Jungwoo says with a smile. “Speaking of, how is your baby doing?” 

Johnny hums, shifting slightly on the couch so he’s leaned against Jaehyun more. “Good, great actually. My morning sickness is pretty much gone and the tiredness too. I don’t need to take a nap anymore,” Johnny laughs out, fingers running through his hair. “I still have to pee every hour but that’s only going to get worse the bigger I get.” 

Even now, practically half way through the pregnancy, it still feels unbelievable to be able to talk about everything. These symptoms are actually happening. They aren’t in his dreams anymore, they aren’t in the videos he watches late at night when Jaehyun is fast asleep. They aren’t things he reads online, chest heavy with sadness that he isn’t feeling like that. These symptoms are _real_. 

Johnny _really_ has a bump now, one that doesn’t go away when he wakes up in the morning. One that he has his hands on right now as they sit together in the living room. The pictures hanging on the fridge are ones of his baby. The ultrasound strips line that front of the fridge, each line shows how much the baby has grown since the first trip to the doctor. These things are Johnny’s now. They’re no longer things he stares at when he goes over to Doyoung and Jungwoo’s house. He’s not the one holding onto someone else's bump anymore and he’s holding onto his. 

“Are you guys ready to open presents?” Doyoung says, pushing himself up off the floor with a soft groan. “We promised Taeil we’d be back by ten so,” Doyoung laughs out softly. “Not to rush or anything but.” 

“It’s okay,” Jaehyun smiles, fingers squeezing at Johnny’s thigh again as he slides off the couch too. “Johnny’s bedtime is coming up soon anyways.” Jaehyun tilts his head, tongue sticking out as he looks at him. 

“You guys are so cute,” Jungwoo pouts from his spot on the floor. “I tell Doyoung all the time that I have serious baby fever now that you guys are having your own baby.” 

“And I tell Jungwoo all the time that we are not having another kid.” Doyoung says matter-of-factly as he walks back from the Christmas tree with a handful of presents. “At least not right now.” 

“But they’re already five! I don’t want the age gap to get too big,” Jungwoo whines. Doyoung shoots a look at his husband that gets him to press his lips together, nose scrunching up and muffled laughter to come from behind his closed lips. 

As Johnny begins to get up, ready to grab the presents he has to give to the others, Jaehyun quickly puts his finger at him and clicks his tongue. “No, I got it.” 

“Jae,” Johnny groans, “I’m perfectly capable of giving out presents.” 

“I know but I got it,” Jaehyun says with a nod, eyes squinting at the tags on the bags that he has in his hands. “These two are for you,” he hums, setting them on the couch next to Johnny. 

“Those are from us,” Doyoung says as he settles back down onto the floor. “And,” Doyoung pauses, hands sliding a rather large box that’s wrapped in sparkly blue paper towards him. “This is from the kids.” 

“Thank you guys,” Johnny breathes out, lifting his legs up and folding them as he grabs one of the bags that’s next to him. 

The first one is in a simple green and red plaid bag with gold tissue paper. Slowly, Johnny tugs out the paper, eyes immediately lighting up when he sees the small set of clothes that are folded inside. It’s a simple white shirt that has the most adorable little bears scattered along it. The pants are black with little brown patches on the knees and as Johnny sets the outfit down on his lap, he feels the tears start to pool in his eyes. 

“Wait open the other one too!” Jungwoo laughs out, making Johnny suck in a breath slowly, trying not to cry _yet_. 

In the other bag is an outfit similar to the first one only it’s cats instead of bears. Along with the outfit is a matching set of pacifiers, one bear and one cat one. Johnny wants to say something but he knows the moment he does, the tears and sobs are going to be let loose. So he quietly sets the clothes to his side and pulls up the large box that has the sparkly paper on it, trying to get through all of his presents before he lets his emotions get to him. 

But the second he opens the box, his chest tightens and he sucks in a breath, a sob being let out. Johnny presses his hands against his face, tears sliding down his cheeks as he leans back on the couch. He hasn’t even fully registered what the things inside the box are but it doesn’t matter. His emotions have truly gotten the best of him, as they have for the last few months.

“Those are all the kids favorite toys,” Doyoung says quietly, “Well, all the ones that they don’t play with anymore.” 

“It was their idea,” Jungwoo adds, “They thought of it all by themselves and came to us asking if it was okay for them to give you them.” Jungwoo lets out a whine and Johnny leans his head back, pressing against the back of the couch. “Johnny! Don’t cry! It wasn’t supposed to be sad!” 

Johnny isn’t sad, he’s not sad at all. He knows that. The tears sliding down his cheeks are ones of happiness, ones of gratitude even. There’s so many emotions going through Johnny right now as he sits on the couch. Emotions from the very first baby clothes that he’s gotten, ones that will fit their baby so perfectly. Emotions from the box of toys that Doyoung and Jungwoo’s children had gathered together and given to him. It was something that he didn’t ever think he would be able to experience. 

The moment Johnny pulls his hands away from his face, eyes blinking quickly up at the ceiling to try and clear his vision, is the moment he feels something shift. It happens once, then one more time, then another and Johnny’s hands immediately go down to his stomach. 

“Oh my god,” he whispers softly, hands sliding along his stomach, eyes wide and meeting with Jaehyun as he sits down next to him. Johnny doesn’t let Jaehyun ask what’s wrong, simply grabbing his hand and putting it on his stomach. “Can you feel?” 

“Kicking? Is that..” 

Johnny nods his head quickly, swallowing a sob that’s threatening to escape. “The baby is moving.” 

“They must be happy too,” Doyoung says with a smile. “They can feel your emotions.” 

“This is the first time I’ve felt them move,” Johnny says with a shaky voice. “There’s been little flutters but this is definitely kicking.” 

“You guys are going to make me cry!” Jungwoo whines out, falling back onto the carpet and it makes both Johnny and Jaehyun laugh out. 

The four of them spend the rest of the night playing board games and eating snacks. They don’t even talk about work, completely ignoring the busy holiday season that’s still going on around them. They laugh and joke about the old times and current times. Taeil facetimes Jungwoo and Johnny and Jaehyun get to say hi to all of the kids, all of them happily asking if Johnny liked their present. They ask him all sorts of questions like when he’s coming over next, how is his baby, to see his bump (which he proudly shows off naturally), and a hundred other silly questions that have Johnny smiling the whole time. 

Johnny falls asleep sometime after nine. He’s woken up by a set of kisses that have him sleepily laughing against Jaehyun’s lips. “Mm,” he groans as he stretches out on the couch, cheek rubbing against Jaehyun’s shoulder. “How long have I been asleep?” 

“Bout an hour,” Jaehyun hums, fingers threading through Johnny’s hair. “Doyoung and Jungwoo just left.” 

“I feel bad,” Johnny says, eyes closing as he snuggles up to Jaehyun more. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” 

“Please,” Jaehyun laughs out, “You don’t have to apologize. Especially not to me and those two. Though it just sent them into arguing about wanting another kid again.” Jaehyun’s finger pokes at Johnny’s cheek. “Want me to carry you to bed?” 

Johnny scoffs, nose scrunching up as he shakes his head, tilting it to look at Jaehyun. “No,” he says with a yawn. “I’m actually hungry. Wanna go get food?” 

Jaehyun purses his lips out, letting out a long hum before he nods. “Yeah, yeah I do. Can we go to Lotteria?” 

“Only if I can wear my onesie out.” 

“Only if I can wear mine too,” Jaehyun adds with a smile. 

In a matter of minutes, they’re both bundling up in their long puffy jackets and Johnny is slipping a hat on Jaehyun’s head. Jaehyun wraps a scarf around Johnny’s neck, fluffing it up so it fits snuggling along his cheeks. They grab each others hands as they walk out of the apartment, laughing the whole way down to the streets. 

“I want chicken and a burger,” Johnny hums, hand sliding over his stomach as they walk down the sidewalk. “Oh god, a milkshake sounds _amazing_.” 

“You’re lucky I love you enough to let you eat so bad,” Jaehyun says with a laugh, shoulder bumping against Johnny’s. “If you weren’t pregnant, there’s no way I’d let you eat like this.” 

“What’s your excuse then,” Johnny teases, tongue sticking out at Jaehyun, earning him an eye roll from the other. Johnny stops slowly, eyes blinking before they narrow, staring at the space in front of him. 

“What-” 

“It’s snowing,” Johnny says breathily, “Jae, it’s snowing.” 

In the few moments that they stand there in silence, the snow starts picking up, large fluffy flakes falling all around them. The other people outside stop and take notice too, bright smiles on their faces. A group of teenage girls start squealing and jumping in the air, a few of them giggling about how they hope it snows so much that their classes are canceled. A man walks past them, his dog in his arm, the dog happily looking up at the sky, head shaking as the flakes fall on it’s fur. 

Johnny’s hands cup his stomach, letting out a soft gasp as he feels a familiar set of movements coming from it. “Ah,” he says softly, “I think the baby knows it’s snowing too.” 

“Well let’s get our food and get inside before it gets too bad,” Jaehyun laughs, hand reaching out and grabbing Johnny’s. 

As Johnny walks with Jaehyun into the crowded fast food restaurant, his hands don’t leave his stomach, a warm smile lighting his cheeks up. 

Christmas is still two weeks away, two long weeks full of hectic work days that have everyone stressing out. Two weeks where Johnny has to quickly go to the store and finish buying presents for everyone because he always, always procrastinates. Two more weeks of the warm feeling of the holiday’s, accompanied by wonderful decorations that light the city up even more than it already is. Two more weeks for their baby to grow and become even more of a mini them. 

Even though Christmas is still two weeks away, Johnny has already gotten the best Christmas gift there could be. He got it the moment he read the results on the pregnancy test twenty weeks ago. Though, that’s more than just the perfect Christmas gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { merry christmas to my favorite set of families <3 }


	6. coming home

There’s a rush of pure _panic_ that runs through Doyoung when he sets the two car seats in his arms down. Jungwoo isn’t far behind him, a single and last car seat being sat on the floor of their living room, soft groans coming from him. He hears a soft complaint of ‘_heavy baby_’ before he begins to zone out due to the sight before him. 

A little over an hour ago, their living room was pristinely clean, both Jungwoo and Doyoung spending the whole morning cleaning the room (and their entire house, Doyoung even got on the _floor_ and cleaned). It’s not that it isn’t clean anymore, no it’s still clean as can be but there’s now six car seats scattered throughout. Six car seats and six babies all sleeping soundly in them. 

“Okay all six are in and I have the bag,” Jungwoo mumbles to himself, walking past Doyoung to set the large diaper bag on the coffee table. “You brought the other bag in so,” he sucks in a breath, fingers running through his hair. “I think we’re all good?” Jungwoo tilts his head and Doyoung watches out of the corner of his eyes, still focusing in and out of the floor in front of him in disbelief. “Babe?” Jungwoo laughs out, hand waving at him. 

It isn’t often that Doyoung finds himself so out of it. More often than not, he’s the one to keep Jungwoo grounded, especially this last year. He’s been there through all of Jungwoo’s crazy pregnancy moments, calming him down or wiping his tears. He was the one to coax Jungwoo back to sleep during the month the babies were in the NICU, whispering about how they’re doing so wonderful already and that they’ll be home soon. Yet now that they’re actually home, Doyoung’s suddenly feeling a little overwhelmed and it hasn’t even been _five_ minutes yet. 

“Sorry,” Doyoung laughs out breathily, “I’m just,” he pauses as he meets Jungwoo’s eyes. “Scared? If I’m being honest.” 

There’s a look of almost relief on Jungwoo’s face as he lets out his own sigh, shoulders slumping and hand reaching up to rub at the back of his neck. “I’m glad it’s not just me.” Jungwoo’s lips purse out into a pout as he crosses his arms over his chest. “I thought I was ready to bring them home but now-” Jungwoo’s head tilts, sucking in a breath through his teeth. “What do we _do_?”

The topic is something that they’ve discussed over the last few months in preparation for soon having sextuplets to take care of. They’ve done their fair share of research, Doyoung browsing hundreds of parenting forums during his lunch break and late at night while Jungwoo was asleep. Jungwoo was the same, gushing to Doyoung about all the parenting vlogs he watched while Doyoung was away at work. The main problem was that it’s extremely hard to find things about sextuplets, so most of what they would find would be for single babies or at most twins. While all the information was great and they learned a lot, in the back of their minds they knew that it was only going to be slightly helpful when they finally brought all six home. 

Their main concern is the possibility of an emergency happening, something they have no idea what to do. There aren’t a bunch of monitors hooked up to each of them anymore. There’s no nurses that come to check up on them every few hours. No one other than themselves to feed and change their diapers. Even when they would spend the day in the NICU with them, they always had a helping hand, only having to fix up one or two of them at a time. Now it was real, now they had to do this by themselves. 

They’re technically not completely by themselves, Johnny and Jaehyun have offered to come over tonight, more than happy to help them out on their first night because as much as they want to say they can do it by themselves, they know they’re only going to end up too overwhelmed. But for the next few hours, it’s just them and the kids. 

“Well,” Doyoung starts, clearing his throat, hoping to rid the nervousness out of his voice. “I guess we can get them out and into their swings? It’d be silly to keep them in their car seats.” 

With a nod, Jungwoo quietly begins to gently take out one of the kids out of their seats, keeping the blanket wrapped around them. There’s a smile on his face as the little one stretches their arms up, small hands covered in pink mittens. Jungwoo coos, hushing her quietly, holding her up against his chest. 

“Okay, Haeun.” Jungwoo hums, teeth biting down on his lip as he walks over to the line of swings against the wall. “Ah,” he says with a gentle laugh as Haeun begins to fuss softly. Jungwoo presses a kiss against the top of her head before setting her down gently in the swing and within seconds, she quiets down. 

Doyoung leans down to the car seat in front of him, smiling at their baby sleeping soundly, already plump lips parted gently as they rest. He reaches down slowly, tugging the baby out and holding them close. He tilts his head, eyes narrowing at the handle of the car seat to read the name printed on it. “Dohyun,” he hums, rubbing the small one’s back as he walks over to the swings, finding the matching name before setting him in. 

As silly as it seems to have everything labelled, they’ve decided that it’s an absolute must, at least for the first few months until they start to grow into their differences. They didn’t think it would be that big of a deal, rather confident that they’d be able to tell their children apart from each other. But the moment after Jungwoo had the third baby on his chest while the nurse wiped them off, he looked at Doyoung, face full of sweat and worry in his eyes and said ‘_we’re going to need to label cause I already can’t tell who is who_,’ something that had Doyoung nearly bursting into laughter despite his about-to-pass-out state. And then the moment they were able to leave the hospital, Jungwoo spent his entire time laying on the couch printing labels to stick on every single thing. They’re on the car seats, the swings, the bottles so they can keep track of how much each baby eats, he even went as far as to label the cubbies full of diapers so each of the kids have their own little cubby. It may have been a little overkill but ‘_I didn’t have anything else better to do while you worked!_’ 

Jungwoo wanders over to Doyoung once the last baby is settled in the swing. Arms wrap around Doyoung and Jungwoo leans his cheek against his shoulder. Doyoung leans into him, arm hooking around Jungwoo’s waist, pulling him close. “We should probably put their things away and get some bottles made before they wake up, right?” Jungwoo asks, lips pursed out and eyes blinking at Doyoung as he tilts his head. 

“Probably,” Doyoung says, fingers coming up to run through Jungwoo’s bangs. “I can put the car seats away if you want to start on the bottles.” 

“Are you sure?” Jungwoo asks, blinking quickly at Doyoung. “I can help too.” 

“No,” Doyoung smiles, finger poking at Jungwoo’s nose. “They’re heavy and you’re still not allowed to lift too much.” 

Jungwoo lets out a string of small grumbles that makes Doyoung pinch at his side, the younger one gasping and wiggling out of his arms. Jungwoo places a quick kiss to Doyoung’s lips before scurrying off to the kitchen. Doyoung takes the seats two at a time to the nursery, them having decided to store them in there since the kids won’t be sleeping in their cribs for a few months and it sounded better than the garage because of potential _bugs_. 

By the time he finishes, Jungwoo has finished the bottles, a dozen in the fridge, waiting for hungry little mouths to be around them. But for now, the six are fast asleep in the swings, curled up in their blankets, hats around their heads and mittens covering their small hands. The sight is something incredible. A little over nine months ago, Jungwoo had come to him with a strip of pictures, announcing that they were having not one but six babies. Jungwoo’s whole pregnancy seems like a blur at this point, Doyoung only remembering certain parts as he looks down at their babies that were still in Jungwoo a month ago. 

He didn’t think it was real when Jungwoo first told him they were expecting. It seemed like some kind of weird fever dream each time they went to the doctors for check ups. Doyoung still didn’t think it was real even when Jungwoo held the first of the six on his chest, sobs coming out of his mouth and eyes looking tearily up at Doyoung. And right now, with all six of them sleeping in _their_ swings and _their_ home, Doyoung still doesn't think it’s real. 

Not much happens in the first few hours, something that has both of them feeling a bit uneasy. For the first hour, they both sat on the couch, together but on edge, waiting for something to happen for them to get up. So they sat and stared at the six in their swings, doing nothing but watching them as they slept. By hour two, Doyoung’s seated on the floor, laptop on the coffee table and back against the couch, snuggled between Jungwoo’s legs as the younger one switches between different variety shows. Hour three is when Jungwoo’s stomach begins to growl and he wiggles out from behind Doyoung to go search in the kitchen for food, which has Doyoung finally looking up from his computer and saying that he’ll make lunch. 

Now here they are, seated on the couch with bowls and plates moving between their laps and the table. Doyoung normally never allows them to eat anywhere but the kitchen or the dining room table (he doesn’t want crumbs all over their couch), though he didn’t even make a fuss when Jungwoo grabbed his things and wandered back to the living room. 

They’re nearly halfway through when one of the babies begins to fuss. It’s gentle little cries at first, the smallest of noises that come and go, ones they’ve heard them do at the hospital plenty of times. Yet it only takes a few minutes before they start full on crying, small voice echoing throughout the room. 

“I got it,” Doyoung says, mouth full of food and eyes focused on his computer screen. Jungwoo gets up first though, slowly walking over to the baby that’s fussing. “Babe I-” 

“Shh,” Jungwoo says, directed at Doyoung, “You’re still working.” 

Doyoung’s lips curl into the softest of smiles at Jungwoo’s words. Then his smile gets even bigger as he watches Jungwoo lean down, cooing at their crying baby, holding them up to his chest and rubbing their back. There’s the softest whispers coming from Jungwoo, ones like ‘_it’s okay,_’ and ‘_no need to fuss baby._’ 

“It’s probably time to feed right?” Doyoung says, setting his now empty bowl on the table. “Ah, yeah it’s been about three hours.” 

Over the month that the babies had been in the hospital, they’ve learned a lot. Of course the both of them had done their research beforehand but it’s much different to read something than it is to experience it and luckily, the nurses were absolutely amazingly helpful when it came to giving all kinds of tips. Even though they couldn’t be there constantly after Jungwoo was allowed to go home a week after they were born, they both tried to be at the hospital with them as much as possible, both of them not wanting to be away from them. 

One of the most important things that the nurses told them was to put the babies on a strict schedule. Waking up at the same time everyday, feeding every two to three hours, diaper changing between and extra when needed, sleeping at the same time, all to try and adjust the babies to their new lives and to help Doyoung and Jungwoo as well. If the babies are on a constant schedule, Doyoung and Jungwoo can be as well. They’ll be able to fit in the things that they need to do like laundry, washing up, eating, and working for Doyoung. 

“I guess it has been,” Jungwoo trails off, head tilting to peek at the now calm baby in his arms. “Okay now you can help me because it’ll take me forever to feed all six of them,” he laughs out. 

Doyoung happily pushes himself up, wandering into the kitchen to grab two bottles, choosing to leave the others in the fridge until they’re done feeding the first two. They get a quick warm up, Doyoung testing each one by letting a drop of milk hit his wrist (a trick he learned from watching the nurses). One bottle goes into Jungwoo’s hand, the younger one walking slowly over to the couch as Doyoung tucks the other bottle under his arm, leaning down to look at Seojoon still sleeping peacefully. 

“Wait, before you pick him up can you bring me the pillow?” Jungwoo calls out as he settles onto the couch, still holding the baby up to his chest. “I think my arms will get too tired if I hold all of them.” 

With a nod, Doyoung wanders down the hall and into the nursery, bottle still tucked under his arm. There’s a stack of colorful pillows on the dresser, ones that are pretty much oversized neck pillows. Doyoung grabs two, hooking them on his other arm, holding them against his side. He turns around to walk out but then quickly turns on his heels, wandering back to the dresser. He opens the drawer the best he can with one arm full and one arm making sure the bottle doesn’t fall. Six different patterned clothes get grabbed before he hears Jungwoo call out to him. 

Doyoung lets out a laugh when he returns to the living room, seeing the way Jungwoo is bouncing the baby gently as they begin fuss. “Sorry I was grabbing the burp cloths too.” 

Jungwoo quickly gets comfortable on the couch and Doyoung waits until he gives him a little nod before he slips the pillow onto his lap, watching the way Jungwoo slowly lays the baby down, gently wiggling their hand before grabbing the bottle and holding it up to their lips. “There we go,” he coos, “I told you it’d be okay.” 

Only seconds after the baby in Jungwoo’s lap stops crying, another one starts. Doyoung quickly sets his own pillow down onto the couch, letting the cloths slide off onto the table as he walks over to the line of swings. Instead of it being Seojoon, who he was originally going to wake up, it’s Eunjung and by the time Doyoung gets to him, he’s full on screaming. 

“Oh gosh,” Doyoung sputters out a laughter as he leans down to pick up Eunjung. “Please don’t scream.” 

Even on the walk over to the couch, even with the soft back rubs and gently bounces as Doyoung sits down, Eunjung is still screaming his little lungs out. Doyoung quickly settles, laying him down on pillow as he grabs the bottle from the table, pushing it against Eunjung’s lips. Thankfully he doesn’t put up a fight and even though he cries around the tip for a few seconds, he soon becomes quiet. 

The sight of the small baby resting in Doyoung’s lap makes his heart swell up, probably a little too much. Yes they’ve done it at hospital several times, both of them squished on the hospital bed with a baby with them after they were allowed out of the incubators, but there’s just something about them doing it at _home_. It’s scary as hell, knowing that their babies are now fully in their care and to be honest, they both know they’re absolutely not prepared to take care of sextuplets. It’s a terrible thought but it’s one that they’ve come to terms with. They’ll be times where they’re so overwhelmed it’ll seem like they just can’t do anything right. Times where they know they’re not going to get any sleep. Times where no matter what, they won’t be able to get one of them to stop crying. All things that are bound to happen to any new parent. It’s just multiplied by six for them. 

The scary things are there, sure, but over the last few weeks, the positive ones have started to bloom too. In the month that they were in the hospital, they’ve already grown into some of their own unique features. It’s still incredibly difficult to tell them all apart but what Doyoung can tell is that each of them have their own mix of Doyoung and Jungwoo. That’s one of the things that makes Doyoung the happiest. Doyoung has seen plenty of babies before and while they’re cute, they’re just babies. But now he has his own, ones that have not only physical similarities to him but he’s sure plenty of personality traits that will bloom over the years. And even if they’re only a little only a month old, he’s so, so excited to see who they each develop into, to be able to see their individual personalities. 

Jungwoo has the baby up against his shoulder, hand patting their back when Doyoung finishes up with Eunjung. The moment Doyoung lifts Eunjung up, he hears the soft cries of another baby, their little arms and legs wiggling in the swing. Slowly, the cries get more and more intense and since it’s already feeding time, naturally the others begin to wake up as well. 

“Oh no,” Jungwoo says, eyes wide and teeth biting down on his bottom lip, chewing it with concern. “Doie what do we do?” 

“Uh,” Doyoung laughs out, patting Eunjung’s back gently. “I guess we just-” Doyoung’s words trail off, melting into the cluster of high pitched cries and screams. 

“No, no,” Jungwoo whispers as the baby in his arm starts crying against his shoulder. “Sh, not you too.” 

Doyoung licks at his lips, brows furrowing together in concentration, trying to think of a plan, trying to think of how they’re going to tackle the task of feeding and calming all six of their children by themselves. Obviously they know very well that this was bound to happen, they just sort of hoped it wouldn’t happen so soon. Maybe the first day would just be all rainbows and sunshine and they’d spend it staring at their little ones in their own cute baby gear and feel happy and content to finally have them home. But in all reality, they should have expected it to be difficult to start. 

“Should we call Johnny and Jaehyun?” Jungwoo says, gently bouncing the baby against him, rubbing their back as he wiggles the pillow off his lap and slides off the couch. “I mean they live right down the street so they can be here quickly.” Jungwoo turns to look at Doyoung, lips pursing into a pout. “There’s no way we can feed them all fast enough and I don’t want them to cry for so long..” 

It only takes one more heart shattering scream from one of their babies for Doyoung to reach over and grab his phone. 

Johnny and Jaehyun are officially _angels_ sent from heaven. They help with everything, not that Doyoung thought that they wouldn’t but there’s a tinge of guilt that runs through him, knowing that it’s going to be a rather regular occurrence for the next few months, _at least_. But both of them pick up every screaming baby with the biggest smile on their face. Even when it comes to diaper changes, neither of them complain, both of them happily taking baby after baby so Doyoung and Jungwoo can eat dinner. 

“They’re so cute,” Johnny whines, hands busy tugging on Soojin’s pajamas. “I know we’ve seen them in the hospital but I can’t believe how big they’ve gotten since then.” Johnny coos, holding Soojin up and kissing her tummy. “You’re just the cutest little thing ever, aren’t you?” 

“They’re cute when they’re not all crying,” Jungwoo whines around a spoonful of food. There’s a slight pause before he slumps against the kitchen island, “It’s hard.” 

In the few hours that Johnny and Jaehyun have been with them, they’ve gone through two diaper changes, another feeding, and now they’re getting ready for bed time. There’s the occasional little fuss from one of them but it’s quickly hushed away and the baby goes back to staring up and around the room. 

“I know it seems silly to say,” Jaehyun starts, pushing himself up from the floor in front of the couch, “but if anyone can do it, it’s you two.” 

Doyoung rolls his eyes, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly at the compliment. “Yeah, yeah. I’m just thankful that you guys can come help.” 

“Of course,” Johnny hums, holding Soojin up to his chest as he stands up, walking over to join the two of them in the kitchen, hand gently rubbing at Soojin’s back. “We’ll be here all night.” 

“It’ll be like a big sleepover,” Jaehyun laughs, body gently bumping against Johnny’s as he joins them. “Speaking of, do you guys want to go shower? We’ll watch them and then maybe we can play some games or something?” 

“That would be great,” Jungwoo mumbles around the last bite of his food. “I smell like baby burps and diapers.” The younger one laughs, setting his bowl in the sink as he licks at his lips. 

“Well go, go,” Jaehyun says quickly, one hand on Jungwoo’s back and the other on Doyoung’s, pushing them both out of the kitchen gently. “Take as long as you need. I think they’re sleeping anyway.” 

Doyoung lets his lips curl into a smile, laughing softly as he gets pushed towards the hallway, bumping into Jungwoo with every step. They get into the bathroom, door shutting behind them gently before Jungwoo wraps his arms around Doyoung, nuzzling against his shoulder. They stay like that for a few minutes, just letting each other enjoy the pure alone time that they’re getting. It’s only been less than twelve hours since they no longer were just Doyoung and Jungwoo, but they know it’s the start of forever being Doyoung and Jungwoo with their six kids. 

They’ll no longer have the alone time that they once had months ago. No longer able to spend hours laying in bed doing nothing, only to get up and get food then go right back to lounging around. There won’t be any impromptu late night adventures or just being able to go out to the store randomly. They won't be able to spend all day wandering around the streets of Hongdae or go down to Gangnam to go see a movie. Life is going to be _hard_. 

“How are you feeling,” Doyoung asks, tilting his head back to peek at his husband. 

Jungwoo moves away slightly, arms still tightly wrapped around Doyoung. “Im okay?” Jungwoo breathes out and Doyoung can read the stress written all over his face. “I mean don’t get me wrong, I’m so happy to have them here but it’s just,” Jungwoo’s fingers curl against Doyoung’s back, tugging at his shirt gently. “Do you think we can really do this? Obviously it’s not that we can’t but I’m just worried.” 

“I know,” Doyoung sighs out, hand reaching out to run through Jungwoo’s hair. “It’s a lot.” 

Jungwoo lets his eyes wander down, lips parting and closing for a moment before he meets with Doyoung’s eyes again. “Let’s just promise each other that no matter how hard it gets, to not get mad at each other.” 

With a smile, Doyoung nods, hand cupping at Jungwoo’s cheek as he leans up slightly, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. “I promise you.” Their lips meet again, then once more, then again, before Doyoung pulls away, fingers pinching at Jungwoo’s cheek. “Let’s get a shower before our kids destroy Johnny and Jaehyun.” 

Jungwoo sputters out a laugh as he lifts his shirt off. “They’re newborns! They’re not going to destroy them,” Jungwoo laughs, tossing his shirt on the ground. The younger one scrunches his nose up, foot kicking at the top. “They’re going to destroy all our clothes though.” 

Doyoung’s seen Jungwoo naked plenty of times since the kids were born. He’s helped him bathe, helped him get changed, did the fun task of even changing the pads that Jungwoo had to wear for two weeks, but there’s just something about Jungwoo in the state he’s in now that makes Doyoung’s heart skip a beat. It’s been a month since they kids were born and there’s still very obvious reminders that Jungwoo used to be carrying all of them. There’s the stretch marks that are around his stomach, his stomach that still makes him look as though he’s a few months pregnant, body not snapping back into shape yet (not that either of them expected it to for a long time). There’s the way Jungwoo just looks fluffier in general, his body has rounded out due to the weight gain, making him glow honestly. All of it is a gentle reminder that they created something beautiful together. 

“Babe?” Jungwoo asks, head peeking out of the shower. “You coming?” 

Doyoung hadn’t even realized that Jungwoo had moved away and gotten in the shower, mind too busy remembering all the hardships that they went through (mostly Jungwoo) for the last few months that blessed them with six healthy babies. “Sorry,” he laughs out, hands tugging off his shirt. “Coming.”

When they wander into the living room, the first thing Doyoung sees is the row of swings, all six of them full of sleeping babies. He bites down on his lip, taking a moment to look at each of them. There’s Haeun, Seojoon, Dohyun, Eunjung, Soojin, and Youngsoo. Four boys and two girls, all with mixed features of both Doyoung and Jungwoo. Even now, tucked in their blankets and pacifiers moving in their little mouths, Doyoung swears he can see even more ressembalances than he did this morning. 

And Doyoung takes a deep breath because holy hell they have six kids. 

But as scared as he is, he honestly couldn’t be _happier_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { :D }

“Okay,” Jungwoo hums, kneeling down in front of the two children next to Doyoung. “Now you two will be on your best behavior while you’re out with daddy, right?.” His fingers brush through Soojin’s hair, fixing her bangs as both her and Dohyun respond with a quiet _‘yes, mommy’_. Jungwoo smiles, placing a quick kiss to both of their foreheads as he stands up, groaning softly at the way his knees crack quietly. “And you be on your best behavior too,” Jungwoo laughs, poking his finger against Doyoung’s cheek. 

Doyoung rolls his eyes with a smile, grabbing Jungwoo’s hand and pulling it down from his face, pressing a kiss to the back of it. “I’ll be the best.” Doyoung pauses to pepper a series of kisses along each one of Jungwoo’s knuckles before he lowers their hands, thumb rubbing at the side of Jungwoo’s hand. “Don’t miss me too much while I’m gone.” 

“You know I always do,” Jungwoo sighs, head tilting and lips pursing out into a pout. “It’s pretty nice out today though so I think I’m going to take the kids to the park.” 

“The park?” Both Doyoung and Jungwoo tilt their heads to see Seojoon looking at them from the couch, iPad in his lap and eyes wide with anticipation. 

“Mhm,” Jungwoo nods, eyes narrowing to look around the living room. “Where are your brothers and sister?” 

Seojoon shifts on the couch, carefully sliding off of it before walking over to Jungwoo, small hands still clutching the iPad. “They’re playing in Haeun’s room.” 

“Well go tell them to get ready to go to the playground,” Jungwoo says, hand running down Seojoon’s back, giving him a small pat. “If you guys are good we can go get some jellies at the mall after lunch.” 

The promise of candies makes Seojoon’s face light up and soon his little feet are padding through the hallway and up the stairs, soft voice calling out to his siblings. Doyoung lets out a gentle laugh, wrist turning up to check at the time on his watch before he reaches forward, cupping Jungwoo’s cheek and giving him a proper kiss. 

“I love you but I’m going to be late,” Doyoung says against Jungwoo’s lips, earning a soft sigh from the younger one. “I’ll text you when I get to the office.” 

“And I’ll text you when we get to the park,” Jungwoo says back with a hum, giving Doyoung one last quick kiss before pulling away completely. “And I’m serious you two,” Jungwoo starts firmly, finger wiggling at Dohyun and Soojin, “Be good for daddy, he’s got lots of work to do and you need to be as helpful as possible.” 

“Mom,” Dohyun whines, arms crossing over his chest. “We’re _always_ good!” 

Both Doyoung and Jungwoo look at each other, trying to hold back the sputter of laughter that pushes at their lips. “Okay go,” Jungwoo whines, hands ever so gently pushing at Doyoung’s shoulders. 

With a quick _‘I love you’_ call out to the other four that are upstairs, Doyoung makes his way out of the house. He’s got his bag hooked over his chest, strap digging gently into his shoulder due to the amount of things he’s shoved in there this morning for today. Behind him he has Dohyun and Soojin following, each with their own backpacks filled with toys and other items for them to keep busy with. 

Doyoung used to take some of the kids with him to work when he first started going back, not wanting to leave Jungwoo alone by himself with six toddlers. But now that they’re older and have started going to school, it’s easier for Jungwoo to be at home with them without Doyoung. That and well, the older they get, the smarter they get and the more they want to be involved in whatever Doyoung is doing. It’s no longer setting them down with a playlist of videos to watch or computer paper to draw on. Now they want to be a part of _everything._ Not only do they want to insert themselves into every task, every phone call, every document that Doyoung works on but they also enjoy going to bother everyone else as well. So needless to say, Doyoung’s days of bringing the kids with him to work have become quite rare. 

Today though, he’s decided to treat two of them; Dohyun and Soojin. Those are the two that normally come with him to work when he does bring kids. There’s nothing against the others but Dohyun and Soojin are interested in fashion so it’s a little easier to make sure they don’t go destroying everything they see. Of course, they’re still only five years old so things always happen but most of the time Doyoung can give them small mock projects to do and both of them become busy with them, allowing Doyoung to work properly. 

Not only is he taking two kids to work but they’ve requested something rather specific. They not only want to come with Doyoung to work but they want to ride the _subway_ to work, a method of transportation that Doyoung hasn’t done in about a year or two. There’s times where he’ll take the subway if they’re going to have a meeting somewhere that he knows will be a pain to drive to. But usually he always takes his car, not wanting to deal with the amount of people in the subway during the early morning. It’s also just much more convenient for him to drive. He gets his own space, can set his heavy bag down, not having to worry about his shoulder hurting later or accidently hitting someone with it. Yet for some reason his children were persistent about wanting to ride the subway after seeing it in a handful of videos that Jungwoo was watching.

“Come on,” Doyoung says, hands beckoning his two children to come closer to him. “We’re going to be walking where it’s really busy so you have to hold my hands.” 

“Daddy, are we going to get those cards that the people have?” Dohyun asks, fingers wrapping around Doyoung’s. 

“Yeah! The ones with the cute animals on them!” Soojin says, jumping against Doyoung’s side. “Mommy showed me his yesterday!” 

Doyoung tilts his head, turning his wrist to peek at the time on his watch before he lets out a soft sight. “Okay but we have to be really quick. We don’t want to be late to work.” 

“Oh yeah,” Dohyun says with a nod, “Johnny will be mad if we’re late.” 

“That’s right,” Doyoung responds, “We don’t want Johnny to be mad.” 

He knows that Johnny won’t _actually_ be mad. He gave him a quick text last night explaining that he was bringing Dohyun and Soojin and how they want to take the subway and to pretty much expect that he’ll be a little late. Not only did he give him a heads up about his possible tardiness but he’s pretty sure that Johnny _can’t_ physically be mad anymore, at least that’s the way it’s been for the last few months. There’s barely been a day where Johnny isn’t smiling nonstop, allowing all of them to work comfortably, knowing that Johnny isn’t breathing down their necks about work. And thankfully any frustration that he has due to discomfort, he doesn’t take it out on the others and tries to have a positive mindset about it. But even if Doyoung knows that he won’t get in trouble for being late, Doyoung doesn’t want to tarnish his nearly perfect attendance record. 

“Hello!” 

Doyoung tilts his head, bowing it slightly at the middle aged woman smiling at him when he walks into the convenience store. He wiggles both Dohyun and Soojin’s hands, quietly reminding them to bow as well and both of them do, making Doyoung smile. They walk to the register and Doyoung lets go of their hands, wrapping one arm around each of them before he tugs them up holding them against his sides as he stands in front of the little card stand on the counter. 

“Okay you can each pick out one,” he says, voice slightly shaky from trying to hold both of them at the same time and his heavy bag. “Make sure it’s one you really like cause we’re not coming back to get another one.” 

“First subway ride?” The woman at the counter asks, a smile bright on her lips. 

“Yeah,” Doyoung breathes out, holding them tighter against his sides as they carefully spin the rack, both talking quietly about which ones they want. “It was their idea.” 

“They’re adorable,” she coos and Doyoung can just tell she wants to do that thing where she squeezes their cheeks, that motherly instinct that every older woman has. “How old?” 

“They’re five,” he smiles. 

“Daddy, I like this one!” Soojin says loudly, little hands wiggling a card with a bear on it. 

“Okay, go ahead and put it on the counter so the nice lady can scan it for us,” Doyoung hums, watching the way Dohyun quietly puts his on the counter at the same time, his being a card with a duck playing soccer on it. “Daddy’s going to put you down but stay here while I pay.” 

The two let out a little hum as Doyoung kneels down, letting out a soft grunt as he sets them onto the ground. He sucks in a breath, tugging on his tie before he reaches in his pocket and pulls out his wallet. “Just ten on each,” he says with a small laugh, “I don’t think we’ll need much more.” 

“They look just like you,” the woman says happily, hands busy scanning the cards, “You must have strong genes.” 

“Ah,” Doyoung laughs, sticking his card in the reader as he sucks in a breath through his teeth, “My other two sons look a lot more like me.” 

As expected, the woman tilts her head. “How many children do you have? You’re quite young.” 

Doyoung pulls out his card with a smile, already knowing how this conversation is going to go. “I have six,” he says, watching the way the woman’s face turns into shock, jaw dropping and eyes blinking. “Sextuplets.” 

“Oh my,” she says softly, “that must be a handful.” 

“My husband and I make it work,” Doyoung replies, grabbing the cards off the counter and tilting his head to find his two little ones that have occupied themselves by trying to look at the ice cream freezer. “Soojin, Dohyun, come get your cards please.” Once the two have their cards in their hands, Doyoung tilts his head in a quick bow towards the woman. “Have a good day.” 

And Doyoung can still see the dumbfounded look on her face as he walks out. 

Thankfully the subway isn’t as crowded as he expected it to be. They’re not exactly at one of the major stops and they don’t have to make any transfers, simply ride four stops left and then they’re there. It should be rather easy as long as his children can behave for a little bit (and it’s not like he exactly thinks they’re ill mannered kids but they’re still _five_ and this is something new so he can’t help but worry a bit). But so far so good and Doyoung is even impressed by how they’re both very adamant at waiting at the little line and Doyoung’s heart melts a little when they say that they should hold hands so they don’t get lost when they get on the subway. 

“Daddy,” Soojin asks, head leaning back to rest against Doyoung’s leg, big eyes blinking up at him. “Did you and Mommy ride the subway a lot?” 

“Mm,” Doyoung nods, “We used to ride it everyday.” 

“Why don’t you anymore?” Soojin asks, free hand reaching up to tug at Doyoung’s arm gently.

“Because we have cars now,” Doyoung laughs out, “And it’s easier for us to drive since we have to take you everywhere.” 

“When we get older are we going to take the subway like you and mommy did?” Dohyun asks, foot busy digging against the bumps on the floor. 

“Probably at some point,” Doyoung says with a smile, “We’re not going to drive you around forever.” 

Before they can ask anymore questions, the happy chimes echo throughout the area, making both Dohyun and Soojin start jumping gently, hands swinging together with excitement. “Daddy that means the train is coming right?” 

“Yep,” Doyoung hums, moving up next to Dohyun and grabbing his hand gently. “Okay when it comes we have to let the people off first and then we can go on, okay? So let’s wait patiently.” 

They do wonderfully at waiting their turn, quietly pressing against each other as they watch the several people step out of the train. Then when it’s clear, Dohyun looks up at Doyoung, quietly asking him if it’s okay for them to go on. Doyoung nods, gripping at Dohyun’s hand as he steps into the train. He lets each of them take a turn stepping in, making sure to hold onto their hand and watch to make sure they step over the gap properly. 

Luckily, there’s two seats and Doyoung quickly ushers them over to them before the train starts moving, not wanting them to tumble at the sudden movement. Doyoung takes the opportunity to slide his bag off his shoulder, tucking it between his feet, hand holding onto the handle above to keep his own balance. Doyoung reaches down, hand brushing at Soojin’s hair and then his fingers tug at Dohyun’s sweater, trying to tidy up his children even though he knows he’ll have to do it once more before going into the office. 

“We’re going fast,” Dohyun says, eyes wide in wonder. His little body twists as he turns to look out of the window behind him. There’s nothing to see, it’s purely pitch black with the occasional burst of light from the lights along the track. But Doyoung knows that once they come out into the open and pass over the bridge that his children are going to be amazed. 

Despite his slight worry last night and this morning about taking his kids on the subway, he’s been pleasantly surprised. Again, it’s not that Doyoung thinks that his children are going to misbehave and cause a scene because he knows they won’t but it’s always worrisome taking children somewhere for the first time. Thankfully, it’s not all six of them versus Doyoung because then it might be a bit different, him constantly trying to make sure they’re all together and not running off when they see something that interests them. This though, is nice. He watches the way Soojin and Dohyun both turn around to look at the scene behind them as the outside starts to become lighter and lighter until they come out from underground, earning a loud gasp from both of them. 

Little things like riding the subway with children probably wouldn’t be such a big deal to others. Doyoung used to see dozens of families everyday when he rode the subway religiously. It’s normal to them, most people choosing not to have cars in the city so the subway is all that they know. They handle it with ease and even newborns in strollers don’t make fusses. For Doyoung though, something like this is both nerve-wracking and exciting. It’s exciting because this is just one step closer to them getting somewhat closer to a more normal life. 

Their life is normal in their own way but both Doyoung and Jungwoo have been eagerly waiting for the six to become big enough to go and do things that they enjoyed doing as children. Been waiting for them to be old enough and well-behaved enough to go to the amusement park together. For them to all be able to wander up to Hongdae and squeeze down the small side streets and have the kids try the large arrangement of street food. It may seem normal to anyone else to do those things with their child and for a while, Doyoung and Jungwoo thought that’s how it was going to be when they had their kid. They had planned to go on walks during the day, stroller in front of them while they shared a warm sweet and drink. Doing it with six kids though, there was no way, simple as that. 

The more the kids grow not only physically and mentally but the more they grow like this, slowly exploring the world around them, allows Doyoung and Jungwoo to start planning for those things they had dreamed of doing. They’re not upset that they couldn’t do them right away, absolutely not. They’re glad they never had to try and drag six newborns onto the subway and make their way to the doctor's office for check-ups every few months. They’re glad they never tried to bring the big stroller out and try and navigate it through the narrow streets of the popular spots they used to go to for dates. Not doing all those things when the babies were young only makes the upcoming trips more special. The kids will be able to experience it and remember it. They won’t be restricted to their stroller or miss out on the yummy food. 

“Oh,” Doyoung blinks as the train stops, he quickly looks up at the monitor before he grabs his bag out from between his feet. “Come on, bunnies! This is our stop.” 

With the biggest smiles, Dohyun and Soojin slide out of the seat and quickly make their way to the doors. Doyoung follows behind them, lips parting quickly when he sees them start to leave the car without him but he lets out a laugh when they start waving their hands at him. 

“Daddy, hurry!” Soojin says, knees bending and body wiggling a bit. 

Doyoung smiles, nodding as he hooks his bag over his shoulder and steps out of the car, quietly trailing behind his two children that have their hands intertwined tightly. 

“Are those my two favorite bunnies?” 

There’s a voice that comes from behind a small cubicle wall. Doyoung can immediately tell who it is and soon, he sees Haechan’s face come into view, the younger one slowly peeking over the wall until the two children realize it’s him and eagerily run over to him. 

“Ah!” Haechan yelps out as the two slam into him, arms wrapping around him and smiles on their lips as they say his name happily. “I thought I heard a rumor that you two were coming today.” Haechan says, kneeling down to their level, hands on their sides. “You bunnies want to help me with something really quick or does daddy have something for you to do already?” 

“You can take them,” Doyoung says, fingers curling around his bag strap, tugging it away from his shoulder a bit. “I’m going to go connect with Johnny real quick.” 

“Okay,” Haechan sings, voice trailing off as Doyoung walks down the hallway towards his own office. 

The door is opened and Doyoung makes his way to his desk, fingers tapping against the monitor to wake it up. His bag is set on his chair and a hand comes up to rub at his shoulder, letting a soft groan out due to the pain. Doyoung takes a quick moment to look at himself in the mirror, tucking his white button up in more and fixing his tie before he hums and walks out of his office. 

Doyoung can hear Johnny’s voice before he gets to his office. There’s also Jaehyun’s voice chiming in every few seconds, adding to the discussion of articles they should include in the next month’s issue. When Doyoung peeks his head into the office, he sees both Johnny and Jaehyun up and standing in front of the large whiteboard on the wall. Doyoung smiles, knuckles knocking against the wooden door. 

“Morning,” Doyoung says with a smile. 

“Oh, Doyoung,” Johnny replies happily, “You’re earlier than I thought you would be. I’m just finishing up the list for today.” 

“The kids didn’t give me that hard of a time,” Doyoung laughs out, walking over to join the two in front of the board. “And it was pretty quiet this morning.” 

“Perfect,” Jaehyun sighs out, “That means hopefully it won’t be busy at the cafe. I’m in desperate need of coffee.” 

“Why don’t you go now, babe?” Johnny says, hand running down Jaehyun’s arm gently. “We’re pretty much done and I have to go over everything with Doyoung anyways.” 

“Say no more,” Jaehyun laughs, “Want anything?” 

“Mm, you can get me a lemonade?” Johnny pauses, hand sliding down onto his stomach. “Make that two.” 

“Of course,” Jaehyun hums, head turning to look at Doyoung. “Anything for you?” 

Doyoung shakes his head, “No thanks.” 

“Okay, I’ll be back!” Jaehyun says as he walks out of the office and Doyoung can hear the sound of his children reacting happily to seeing Jaehyun. 

“How are you feeling?” Doyoung asks, head tilting as he turns his gaze to Johnny. 

“Do you want the honest answer?” Johnny laughs, “Pretty terrible.” Doyoung’s face contorts into a pout and before he can say anything, Johnny speaks first. “There’s not like anything wrong,” he clarifies, making Doyoung feel a little better at least. “I’m just feeling big and heavy and all I want to do is lay down all day.” 

For the majority of Johnny’s pregnancy, he’s been nothing but cheerful. There’s hardly a day where there isn’t a smile on his face and when he isn’t gushing about how excited he is for his baby to come. But now at nearly full term (only two weeks away from his due date), he’s admitted to Doyoung more than once how he’s just ready for this to be over. And while Doyoung can’t say he knows how Johnny feels, he knows that he’s got to be uncomfortable at this point. Jungwoo was the same way, though his uncomfortableness hit much earlier. Doyoung remembers all the days where he would massage Jungwoo’s poor swollen ankles, how Jungwoo could barely walk towards the end, stomach so big it weighs him down too much. The back pains, the cramps, the practically nonexistent sleep schedule, assumingly all the things that Johnny is going through right now as well. 

Despite the normal discomfort that comes with pregnancy, Johnny looks amazing. He’s put on weight, naturally, but all it’s done is compliment him, making him glow. His bump is nearly picture perfect, cutely round and it just _fits_ him. Johnny’s opted to not get dressed up everyday like he used to but he still puts in the conscious effort to wear nice sweaters and still wear a pair of black slacks. There’s very rare occasions that Johnny shows up to work in sweatpants and a baggy tee but even then he still looks good. 

“Baby has been really fussy lately too,” Johnny sighs, hand rubbing along his stomach. “Makes it hard to concentrate when there’s a foot kicking you all day,” Johnny laughs. 

“Well soon you’ll have them in your arms instead of your stomach,” Doyoung hums. Johnny’s lips curl into the biggest smile, one hand resting on his stomach before he hears the loud laughter of his children coming running into the room. 

“Daddy! Daddy! Look!” Dohyun says happily, little hands holding up a piece of paper above his head. “Haechannie photocopied us!” 

Doyoung tilts his head, eyes blinking at the piece of computer paper in his son’s hand. He lets his lips part and a soft sigh escape when he realizes that it’s a copy of Dohyun’s hands printed in black and white on the paper. “Oh, I see,” Doyoung laughs, hand grabbing at the paper, taking it gently out of Dohyun’s hands. “That’s very nice of him.” 

There’s a small set of giggles from the other before Doyoung sees a shift in his face, one that turns into an even happier expression. “Johnny!” Within seconds, Dohyun is running towards Johnny, arms out and gently wrapping around him the best they can in a hug. 

“Hey, buddy,” Johnny says with a smile. He lets out a small grunt as he leans down, wrapping his arms around Dohyun and picking him up, resting him on his side. 

“Ah,” Doyoung says quickly, “You don’t have to pick him up-” 

“It’s okay,” Johnny laughs out, “I’m fine and it’s not like he’s heavy.” Doyoung lets his shoulders relax slightly, nodding as he watches his son get tickled, body wiggling against Johnny’s as he wiggles his fingers against Dohyun’s stomach. “I heard that you and Soojin came here on the subway today.” 

“Mhm!” Dohyun says, head nodding quickly. “Daddy got us these cool cards and the train went really fast!” 

“Oh that sounds a little scary,” Johnny laughs, “Were you scared?” 

Dohyun shakes his head, hand curling into a small fist as he holds it up. “No I wasn’t scared at all!” 

“Mm, well are you ready to help us out today? We could really use the help.” 

“Speaking of help,” Doyoung cuts in, “Why don’t you go get your sister and go to my office and find a seat on the couch, Daddy will bring some work for you to do.” 

“Okay!” Dohyun smiles, gently wiggling as Johnny sets him down. The younger one begins walking away before he pauses and quickly runs back to Johnny, wrapping his arms around him again. “Wait I forgot,” he says quietly before he leans up on his toes and presses his face against Johnny’s stomach, planting a gentle kiss to it. Without saying anything else, Dohyun runs out of the room, his small voice echoing through the hallway as he calls for Soojin. 

“I hate to rush but,” Johnny starts, letting out a gentle laugh, “Let’s go over this quickly so I can sit down.” 

Doyoung rolls his eyes, nodding as he moves up closer to the board. “Yes, boss.” 

By eleven, Doyoung can tell that his children are getting restless. He can’t exactly blame them because coloring in old clothing designs isn't exactly something that five year olds want to do for nearly two hours. Not only that but they keep wanting to show him their designs and as much as Doyoung would love to see them, all he can give them in terms of a response is a monotone ‘wow’ or ‘that looks really good’. So now instead of coloring, they’ve decided to busy themselves with trying to read one of Doyoung’s many books on his bookshelf. 

A knock on the office door has Doyoung peeking his head up over his monitor. Doyoung licks at his lips, pushing his bangs back when he sees Jaehyun poking his head in. “You wanna grab lunch?” 

Doyoung tilts his head, eyes peeking at the time on his computer. “Little early for lunch, isn’t it?” 

Jaehyun shrugs, body leaning against the doorframe. “I’ve been up since four so,” Jaehyun laughs out, “And Johnny’s taking a nap right now anyways.” 

“Mm,” Doyoung hums, “I think I’m okay for right now. I made pancakes for breakfast so I’m still pretty full.” Doyoung tilts his head, looking at his two children attempting to read the book in their hands, the book that happens to be upside down. “Are you guys hungry?” 

Soojin’s head pops up quickly, “Yes!” 

Doyoung nods, “Do you want to go with Jaehyunnie for lunch?” As expected, the two happily agree and within minutes, Jaehyun has their jackets on and is walking with them out of his office, leaving Doyoung alone. 

The silence works for a little while. He’s able to get more things done in the five minutes that have passed than in the whole two hours he’s been in his office. He’s not constantly lifting his head up to make sure that his children aren’t destroying something. He doesn’t have to break up a small fight over what color crayon they both want to use. It’s nice to be able to hear his thoughts and concentrate clearly. Yet the silence becomes slightly uncomfortable at one point and it has Doyoung sighing, leaning back in his chair as his hands rub against his face. 

Doyoung grabs his phone as he pushes himself up out of his chair. He can see there’s a few messages from Jungwoo but they’re all just pictures of him or the kids, happily playing at the park playground. Doyoung smiles at them for a moment before he clicks on Jungwoo’s name and presses the phone against his ear. Like always, it takes a few seconds for Jungwoo to pick up since he’s most likely busy trying to wrangle four kids or too busy being one of them, though when he does pick up and his soft voice comes through the phone, Doyoung finds his lips curling up into a smile. 

“Hey, Woo,” Doyoung hums, feet slowly walking over to the window, fingers tugging the curtains open. 

“Hi handsome,” Jungwoo giggles back, voice seeming slightly out of breath, “What’s up?” 

Doyoung purses his lips out, letting his gaze fall onto the buildings below. “Nothing,” he sighs out, “I just miss you and wanted to see how it’s going with the kids.” 

There’s a quiet commotion in the back, one that has Jungwoo pulling the phone away, voice muffled as he talks to the much smaller voices in the background. Doyoung can hear him telling one of them to stop before he comes back with a huff. “Pretty good I guess,” the other admits, “what about you? I’m assuming Soojin and Dohyun are behaving?” 

“They’re honestly being angels,” Doyoung smiles, letting his head tilt against the window, eyes closing as the warmth of the sun hugs the side of his face. “They’re eating lunch with Jaehyun right now.” 

“Speaking of food,” Jungwoo starts, letting his voice fade off slowly, “Do you think you could pick something up for me before you guys come home?” 

Doyoung’s brows furrow slightly at Jungwoo’s words, “Well I was thinking of bringing the kids back for nap time during my lunch so I can bring you something then if that’s okay?” 

Jungwoo lets out a soft moan and Doyoung can’t help but laugh at his husband’s response. “Yes, that’s even _better._” There’s a pause and Doyoung parts his lips, ready to tell Jungwoo to just spit out what he wants but Jungwoo responds first. “Could you maybe stop and get that bread I like?” 

Doyoung’s eyes open slowly, body pushing away from the window slightly. “The bread?” It takes him several seconds before his lips part in a silent _‘ah’_ as he realizes what Jungwoo means. “That’s not a very healthy lunch, babe, especially not since we had pancakes for breakfast.” 

“I know,” Jungwoo whines loudly through the phone, “But I really want it. You can get something for the kids too but that’s literally all I’ve been thinking about for the last _hour._” 

“Alright, alright,” Doyoung laughs, sucking in a breath slowly, “I better get an extra kiss though since it’ll be out of my way.” 

“Oh my god, you’re the best,” Jungwoo says happily. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Woo,” Doyoung smiles. 

They talk for a few more minutes about nothing in particular. Jungwoo hands the phone off to Haeun who tells Doyoung a whole story about the small ants that were crawling on the slide when they got to the playground. Eunjung tells him how he pushed Jungwoo on the swing and how he and Youngsoo found four big sticks hidden by a tree. Seojoon tells him that Jungwoo helped him build a sandcastle in the little sandpit and all of them end their stories with _‘Miss you, daddy,’_ which has Doyoung melting back into his chair. 

The conversation isn’t anything particularly out of the normal. Usually every day, Doyoung will call Jungwoo during his lunch and both of them talk about their days so far. Doyoung will complain about how much work he has to do and nearly nine out of ten times, one of the others will come and butt into his conversation (mostly Haechan who will come screaming and sticking his face up to the phone). On days that the kids go to school, Jungwoo will tell Doyoung all the cleaning he’s done and gushes about whatever new vlogger he’s found on Youtube. Again, it’s nothing out of the ordinary but the calls are what get Doyoung through the day. 

It’s a lot easier now than it was a few months ago. The reason mainly being that holiday season is over and they have a little less to do than usual, making the workload on Doyoung considerably less. Haechan has also been stepping up and earning himself more responsibilities, a decision that both Johnny and Doyoung came to after a meeting where both of them realized that they need to teach the others more vital jobs for when both Johnny and Jaehyun are out on their leave. Then there’s the fact that Johnny has taken a rather large step back, trying to distribute the most important things to Jaehyun and Doyoung and thankfully, Jaehyun seems extremely protective over a lot of the items, insisting that Doyoung doesn’t overwork himself. To put it simply, work has become a more balanced place, instead of Johnny and Doyoung leaving the majority of the work to them, they’ve now delegated more projects to the others, freeing up Doyoung and Johnny’s time more. Not a lot has changed, honestly, but it’s enough for Doyoung to not come home with a headache everyday and more importantly, he’s able to come home on time much more often. 

By the time Jaehyun and the kids get back, Doyoung has packed up their bags and has landed in a good spot at work for him to run them home quickly for their nap. Doyoung quickly gets them ready and brings them around to everyone so they can have their proper goodbyes, knowing that everyone will throw a small fuss if they don’t get to say goodbye to each other. 

The lights are off in Johnny’s office when Doyoung approaches it and he presses on his heels, ready to turn around but the sight of Johnny sprawled out on the couch makes him stop. The older one has one leg up on the couch, the other nearly hanging off. The blanket that was once on him is on the floor in a bunched up pile, completely pushed off of him. Johnny has one arm up, wrist covering his eyes while the other rests on his stomach, fingers gently sprawled over the large bump. 

“Is Johnny sleeping?” Soojin asks quietly. 

“Yeah, he’s taking a nap,” Doyoung laughs, hand reaching down to grab onto Soojin’s hand. “We can call him later and tell him bye.” 

“Johnny’s sleeping cause of the baby,” Dohyun adds. 

“That’s right, baby’s make you sleepy and you need to take lots of naps,” Doyoung hums, gently pulling the two along down the hallway. 

“Is that why mommy’s been taking lots of naps lately?” Soojin asks and Doyoung tilts his head down to see his daughter tapping her finger against her chin. 

“No, mommy just gets sleepy cause he has to take care of you guys all day. It’s a lot of work for one person.” Doyoung nods, “Speaking of mommy, he wants us to go pick him up something at a cafe so we have to stop there before going home.” 

“Oh!” Dohyun says, hand tugging on Doyoung’s. “Are we gonna take the subway again?” 

“Yep,” Doyoung smiles, “That’s how it works. If we take the subway to work, we have to take it home.” 

“I wanna take the subway all the time!” Dohyun says happily, practically jumping up and down as they get into the elevator. 

“Well as long as you’re as good as you were today on the subway, we can take it next time I bring you to work with me.” The statement has both of the kids jumping up and down out of happiness and Doyoung leans back against the elevator door, lips curled up into a smile. “And since you both were really, really good, daddy will let you pick something out at the cafe.” Again, the two erupt into a roar of happiness, cheerful giggles filling the elevator. 

“But we have to be quick cause mommy _really_ wants that bread,” Doyoung says, tugging the two along and out of the building.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which jungwoo and doyoung go house hunting

“Do you have the list?” Jungwoo asks as they settle in the car. 

“Yes,” Doyoung hums, “and I have your medicine and snacks too.” 

Jungwoo lets out a pleased sigh, body shimmying to try and get comfy in his seat. Doyoung watches as Jungwoo tilts the seat back, scoots it back as far as it can go and stretches his legs out until he’s practically laying down in his seat. 

“Woo,” Doyoung laughs, “Please sit up properly.” 

“Doie,” Jungwoo whines, big pout on his lips and eyes blinking at him. “Please? Just for a bit.” Jungwoo runs his hand along his stomach, patting against the bump that’s pushing his shirt up. “The babies would really like it if I could lay down.” 

Doyoung rolls his eyes, shaking his head as he pats at the back of Jungwoo’s seat. “That’s wonderful but _I_ would really like it if you sat up properly for safety reasons.” Doyoung can see the way Jungwoo’s face twists into frustration. He parts his lips to let out a huff, arms crossing over his chest, not making any movements to fix his seat. Doyoung leans back against his own seat, raising his eyebrow at the younger one. “Jungwoo,” he says firmly. “We’re not going anywhere until you fix your seat.” 

“No.” Jungwoo responds quickly, turning his head away from Doyoung, stretching himself out even further. 

Doyoung sucks in a breath slowly, hand reaching out to run through Jungwoo’s hair but it quickly gets slapped away which makes Doyoung let out a deep sigh. “I’m serious, babe. I’m not driving us anywhere until you fix your seat.” Jungwoo doesn’t respond and Doyoung simply crosses his own arms over his chest. 

“Why?” Jungwoo huffs, voice slightly lower than his usual light tone. 

Doyoung breathes out a laugh, one hand untucking from his chest and rubbing at his forehead. “Because it’s not safe for you to be like that while I drive, Jungwoo.” 

“Why?” The younger one repeats, sliding further down into the seat, feet bumping against the car, unable to go anywhere else. 

“Jungwoo,” Doyoung sighs, “Please don’t be like this. We’re supposed to meet the realtor in half an hour and-” 

“Don’t be like what?” Jungwoo snaps, head quickly turning to look at Doyoung, eyebrows raised and jaw tightly clenched. 

“Woo-” 

“Do you know how many times I threw up this morning?” Jungwoo says, brows scrunching together tightly, “Five, Doyoung, _five_ time I threw up this morning. Do you know how many hours of sleep I got last night?” Like the previous question, Jungwoo doesn’t let Doyoung even try to answer. “Three. You want to know why? Because I have this stupid _bump_,” Jungwoo whines, hands framing his stomach, “And my hips hurt and I have fucking heartburn from dinner last night and I couldn’t get comfy because I like to sleep on my stomach but I can’t anymore because I’m fucking _pregnant._”

Doyoung turns towards Jungwoo slightly, knee bumping against the steering wheel as he adjusts. “I understand, babe, but-” 

“But nothing!” Jungwoo yells, hand slamming down on the handle of the door. “You’re not even listening to anything I’m saying!” 

“You’re not listening to me either!” Doyoung quickly spits back. “I understand you’re tired and uncomfortable but we made an appointment to go see these houses, Woo.” Doyoung breathes out, hand running through his hair. 

“Then cancel,” Jungwoo says, hand quickly pushing at the seat belt button. “Or go by your fucking self cause I’m not going.” 

“Jungwoo-” Doyoung says quietly, shoulders slumping as he watches his husband open the door and push himself out of the car, slamming the door shut before Doyoung can finish his sentence. 

Doyoung watches his husband, watches him walk through the parking garage, arms crossed and big frown on his face, brows pushed together as he presses the button for the elevator several times. Instead of getting out of the car and following the younger one, Doyoung leans back in his seat, bumping his head against it, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh. He stays like that for a few minutes, trying to let himself calm down before he digs his phone out of his pocket. Doyoung purses his lips, fingers hovering over the keyboard, not sure if he truly wants to cancel or not. He wants to get this done, wants to find a house but he knows he can’t do it without Jungwoo. So Doyoung puffs his cheeks out and sends a very apologetic text to the realtor, carefully explaining that his pregnant husband isn’t feeling well. The response comes back quickly and thankfully she’s understanding and tells Doyoung to let him know when another time works for them. 

When Doyoung pushes the door open to the apartment, he’s met with darkness, the only light coming from the one above that had automatically turned on due to Doyoung’s entrance. He kicks his shoes off, hand running through his hair as he tries to listen for any indication of where Jungwoo is (even though he’s already rather certain he knows where he is). Even though he knows Jungwoo is in their bedroom, most likely curled up in the blankets, Doyoung goes to the couch instead, settling down, head leaning on the armrest, fingers running through his hair. 

With any couple, arguments are normal. Doyoung and Jungwoo aren’t perfect, not by any means and they’ve had their fair share of arguments. As expected, their arguments have become slightly more frequent lately, pretty much since they found out Jungwoo is pregnant. Doyoung tries to be understanding, he really, really does. He knows that his husband isn’t feeling his best and is having a rather hard time lately. He’s constantly in the bathroom, hardly ever doing much besides lounging around and taking three or four naps a day only to knock out for another few hours which is now what he calls his nightly sleep. Doyoung knows there’s tons of things going on both physically and mentally with his husband and it’s a _lot_, even for Doyoung. 

There’s not only the fact that Jungwoo is pregnant but also the fact that his pregnancy seems like it’s going at the speed of light despite them only finding out last month. Normally (from what Doyoung has researched) many moms don’t start showing until the second trimester, for first time moms perhaps well into the second trimester. Jungwoo however, already had a small bump at eight weeks when he brought the picture home and broke the news. So at barely twelve weeks, Jungwoo’s bump resembles more like those pregnant people in the middle of the second trimester rather than one that’s not even technically in the second one yet. They’ve had to buy maternity clothes already along with various other things like Jungwoo’s long pillow that takes up way too much space on the bed. The fact that Jungwoo looks like he’s much further along than he actually is, has Doyoung feeling like he’s light years behind on things. 

Not only are there the physical changes that’s affecting both of them but they also realize that they need to make some lifestyle changes as well. This part is the hardest on Doyoung which in turn affects Jungwoo as well. They’ve had to make a plan, one that moves rather quickly about several things. Firstly, they realize that they absolutely need a bigger home because there’s no way that they’re going to try and fit six babies in their apartment (even if it is decently sized). That’s definitely one of the biggest bits of stress that’s weighing Doyoung down. They not only have to find a house that can fit eight of them, specifically one that has their ideal number of rooms so they don’t have to make another move once the kids stop all sleeping in one room, but they have to do it _fast_. They have to find a house and move in within a matter of a few months because Doyoung doesn’t want Jungwoo to be too far along when they move and he definitely doesn’t want to have the babies before they move either. And with Jungwoo considered a high risk pregnancy and there’s a one-hundred percent guarantee that Jungwoo isn’t going to make it even close to full term; they’re really on a big crunch for time. 

Secondly, they have to gather all things baby related for their sextuplets. Hundreds and hundreds of diapers, dozens of bottles, blankets, clothes, burp cloths, and about a thousand other things that Doyoung had never even thought of a baby needing. Then there’s the whole birth plan which again, Doyoung didn’t even know existed until they went to the first appointment together. Obviously, they gave advice, pretty much guaranteeing that Jungwoo would not be able to go through with his home birth that he and Doyoung had agreed on and that broke Jungwoo’s heart. 

The last month has been very, very, stressful to say the least and Doyoung knows it hasn’t been easy on both of them. He tries to be accommodating to Jungwoo, happily giving him cuddles when he asks, rubbing his back, setting up a warm bath, going out to get him food, Doyoung wants nothing more than to make Jungwoo’s pregnancy the best it can be. And Doyoung knows that it’s mostly the hormones talking and the fact that Jungwoo has all those symptoms that make him rather fussy, so he tries not to take it personally. It’s hard though, especially when it comes to things that never used to be arguments before and as much as Doyoung would have loved to let his poor husband lay down in the car while they drove, he’s not risking safety for comfort, especially not now. 

Doyoung isn’t exactly sure how many minutes have passed since he plopped down on the couch but he gets up eventually once his mind has cleared and there's no longer an overwhelming amount of frustration running through him. He knows better than to go talk to Jungwoo when he's still angry, whether Jungwoo is pregnant or not. He runs his fingers through his hair, fixing his bangs a bit before he walks down the small hallway, head tilting at the bedroom door that’s closed. The door gets opened slowly and the first thing Doyoung sees is their big comforter on the floor. Doyoung bites down on his lip, trying not to laugh as he sees his husband all sprawled out on the bed, body diagonal and pregnancy pillow still weaved between his legs. 

Before Doyoung goes over to the bed, he pulls his phone out of his pocket, quickly snapping a picture of Jungwoo, a smile on his lips. Taking pictures is something that Doyoung has always enjoyed, especially taking pictures of Jungwoo. But recently, he’s been taking a lot more pictures of the boy, wanting to capture as much of the pregnancy as possible. Doyoung takes one more picture for good measure before he walks over to the bed, setting his phone on the nightstand and then gently crawling onto the bed, trying his best not to make too much movement. 

His plan to be as gentle as possible to not wake Jungwoo up doesn’t work and just as Doyoung turns to sit down, he sees Jungwoo staring up at him with sleepy eyes. Doyoung smiles, biting down on his lip. “Hey,” he says quietly. 

There’s a pout on Jungwoo’s lips when he tilts his head, hand rubbing at his eyes. “Hey,” he mumbles back. 

“Go back to sleep,” Doyoung hums, sliding down onto his back. “I’m going to take a nap too.” 

“What about the houses,” Jungwoo whines, voice broken with a yawn. His arms reach up into a stretch and he rubs his cheek against his arm, looking at Doyoung. 

“Babe,” Doyoung laughs, “I’m not going to go look at houses without you. You know that.” 

“But I liked the one we saw online,” Jungwoo pouts, nuzzling his cheek against his arm. “What if it’s sold before we can look at it?” 

Doyoung smiles, hand threading through Jungwoo’s hair slowly. “Then we’ll find another one we like. It’s not the end of the world.” 

Jungwoo only gives a gentle nod before his eyes begin to close again. Doyoung pulls his hand away, sliding off the bed for a moment, hands quickly grabbing the discarded comforter that’s balled up on Jungwoo’s side. Doyoung takes his time getting comfy. He lays the blanket out over him, letting it press against Jungwoo’s side but not cover him since he’s rather certain the other is hot. Then he fluffs the pillows up behind him a bit and finally settles down, hands lying comfortably on his chest and legs slightly bent to right. 

“I’m sorry for yelling at you,” Jungwoo says quietly as Doyoung closes his eyes. 

Doyoung tilts his head, eyes opening slowly to look at Jungwoo. The other is still in the same position, cheek pressed against his arm, lips parted gently and a rather relaxed look on his face. “It’s okay,” Doyoung says, “I’m not mad.” 

Jungwoo’s eyes open slowly at Doyoung’s words, lips pressing together in a gentle frown. “Still,” Jungwoo sighs. He turns over carefully, grabbing the pillow stuck between his legs and tugging it out, pushing it down on the bed some. “I’m just exhausted,” he whines. “I really wanted to go.” 

“I know, Woo, I know.” Doyoung smiles, turning on his side as well, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to Jungwoo’s forehead. “It’s fine, I promise.” 

“Can we go tomorrow?” Jungwoo asks, arm sliding along Doyoung’s side, sinking into the blanket as he lays his arm across Doyoung. 

“We can go tomorrow,” Doyoung says with a smile. “Only if you promise to sit properly in the car.” 

Jungwoo lets out a gentle huff, cheek rubbing against Doyoung’s shoulder. “Fine but I want that bread for breakfast.” 

Doyoung rolls his eyes, blowing at Jungwoo’s bangs gently. “Deal.”

Doyoung is already in love by the time they pull up to the house. 

If it was up to Jungwoo, they would have already bought the house before they even got to see it. Jungwoo had fallen head over heels for the house when they saw it online, immediately yelling that it’s the _one_. But Doyoung had calmly told his eager husband that they have to go and look at the house before making a commitment to buy, no matter how wonderful it looked in the pictures. Right now though as Doyoung gets out of the car, his mind is already telling him to simply put an offer down on it. 

“So four bedrooms, two bathrooms and one in the master bedroom.” The realtor says with a smile as they step inside the house. “Spacious living room and kitchen. Then there’s a deck and backyard to the right as well. I’ll let you two explore and let me know if you have any questions.” 

Jungwoo’s arm quickly hooks around Doyoung’s body bumping against his. “Ah,” Jungwoo squeals, squeezing Doyoung’s arm gently. “Doyoung, it’s so perfect already.” 

“I know,” Doyoung laughs, “It really looks just like the pictures do.” 

“I’m so excited,” Jungwoo breathes out, eyes meeting Doyoung’s. “I still can’t believe we’re actually looking at a _house._” 

“It feels weird, doesn’t it?” Doyoung says, nose scrunching up slightly. “Just a month ago we found out that you’re pregnant and now we’re looking at houses.” Jungwoo lets out a soft giggle, hands squeezing at Doyoung’s arm even harder, shaking it as they walk into the kitchen together. 

The kitchen is _stunning_. It has nice sleek cabinets and counters, a fancy fridge that's a touch screen which Jungwoo spends an entire five minutes playing with. There’s a stove with the ceramic cooktop that Doyoung has always wanted to have after seeing it in dramas. It’s got enough counter space to comfortably cook and enough cabinet space for the large amounts of dinnerware they’ll have. Doyoung runs his fingers along the counters, sighing happily thinking about all the meals he’s going to make. 

“This would be a good place for the couch,” Jungwoo hums, standing near the wall. “That way we can put the TV against that wall,” he turns on his heels, hand pointing at the opposite wall. “And we can hopefully put the babies swings and things on the wall next to the door.” 

“Mm, that seems like a good idea,” Doyoung says with a smile. “I think our couch will fit nicely against the wall too and give us enough room to put other furniture.” 

“Are we not getting a bigger couch?” Jungwoo asks, lips pursing out into a gentle pout. 

Doyoung shakes his head, letting out a laugh. “Not now, Woo. Our couch is plenty big for us. The kids aren’t going to be on it for at least a year so we have time until we need a bigger one.” 

Doyoung can tell that Jungwoo isn’t exactly happy with the answer, lips pursing out even further into a pout as he wanders over to the glass door that leads out into the small backyard. The furniture discussion has also been one that they’ve had difficulty overcoming. Jungwoo wants some new things and while Doyoung also would enjoy bigger versions of their current furniture, they have more important things to buy at the moment. Not to mention, their funds aren’t unlimited and while they have a very comfortable amount to spend, Doyoung doesn’t want to dip too far into it before the babies are even born. 

The upstairs is simple but it’s what they like. There’s three bedrooms lining one end of the hallway, one bathroom between two and another on the other side of the hall. Jungwoo is the first to go in each one, eyes looking around quietly, hands opening the closets and even pulling up the shades to look outside. Doyoung follows him silently, only adding small responses to whatever Jungwoo says about the room. Doyoung wants to say more, probably should at least focus on the bedrooms more but all he can do is stare at Jungwoo. 

When they enter the third bedroom, Doyoung leans against the doorframe, a smile on his face as he watches his husband repeat the same actions he’s been doing in the previous rooms. Though this time as Jungwoo looks around, he puts a hand on his stomach, gently rubbing the bump while he wanders back and forth, examining bits and pieces of the room. The other is dressed in simple jeans and a nice white tee, the usual outfit choice for him lately. On most days, Jungwoo has the shirt untucked, hanging nicely on the top of his thighs, but today he’s decided to tuck it into his jeans (said it’s a little more presentable that way). It’s tucked in enough for the shirt to hug Jungwoo’s stomach prettily, accenting his bump. It’s not the biggest bump but it’s enough to push his shirt out and big enough for Jungwoo to run his hand up and down, thumb gently rubbing against it. 

Doyoung has seen Jungwoo’s bump plenty of times now, yet seeing it like this, Jungwoo cupping it while they tour their potential new house, takes Doyoung’s breath away. This has always been a dream of theirs; to own a house and have children. They knew they wanted it for years, both giggling about it well before Doyoung proposed. So seeing Jungwoo holding his bump in what’s going to be one of the many bedrooms for their children, has Doyoung biting down on his lip, heart swelling and eyes beginning to water. 

Without saying anything, Doyoung walks into the room, a smile pulling up his lips when Jungwoo turns to look at him. Arms wrap around the younger one, pulling him into a tight hug. Jungwoo lets out a soft gasp before it turns into a laugh, his own arms wrapping around Doyoung, leaning his chin on Doyoung’s shoulder. 

“We still need to look at the master bedroom but I’m pretty sure we should go with this house,” Doyoung says, hands sliding down Jungwoo’s back until they rest right above his hips. 

“Really?” Jungwoo asks, pulling back enough to look at Doyoung. 

Doyoung nods, a smile on his lips as he looks up at Jungwoo. “I don’t see any reason why we shouldn’t.” 

Jungwoo begins to nod before his lips part into a small ‘o’ and he pulls out of Doyoung’s arms. “Wait we have one more thing to do before we fully decide.” 

Doyoung tilts his head. “What’s that?” 

Jungwoo’s hands return to his bump, both sprawled out over his stomach. “We have to ask the kids.” 

Doyoung lets out a garbled laugh at the suggestion, knowing fully well that none of them have started to move enough to be felt. But he nods anyways, reaching his hand out to join Jungwoo’s on his bump. “What do you think, bunnies? Is this a good house for us?” 

“Mm,” Jungwoo starts, head tilting and lips pursing out. “I think-” 

Jungwoo lets his words fade and suddenly his face turns sour. Doyoung blinks, pulling his hand away from Jungwoo’s stomach, lips parting to ask if Jungwoo is okay. Before he can ask though, Jungwoo is pushing past him and practically runs out of the room. Within seconds, Doyoung hears a door bump against a wall and then the now familiar sound of his husband throwing up. Doyoung winces, fingers coming up to squeeze between his brows when he hears Jungwoo let out a loud groan. 

The younger one is still on the floor, arm hooked around the top of the toilet seat when Doyoung wanders across the hall. His free hand runs through his hair, sucking in a breath before he slumps against the wall. “The bathroom’s nice?” Jungwoo laughs out. “Oh god, that came out of nowhere.” 

“Do you think that means they like it or?” Doyoung says, holding his hands out for Jungwoo to grab. 

“I feel like we have to buy it now that I threw up in the bathroom,” Jungwoo sighs, hands curling around Doyoung’s. 

“Good thing we like it,” Doyoung grunts out as he tugs Jungwoo off of the floor, fingers reaching up to fix his bangs. “Wash up and then we’ll look at the rest of the house,” Doyoung says with a smile. “Then after we’re done we can go get lunch if you’re feeling okay?” 

“Only if we can go walk around Insadong after.” 

Doyoung tilts his head at the suggestion. “You want to go all the way to Insadong?” 

“There’s a new shop there that sells baby clothes and I want to go look,” Jungwoo says, teeth sinking into his bottom lip, trying to hold back a smile. 

Doyoung laughs. “I guess we should get a headstart on clothes.” 

“And maybe some baby furniture while we’re there too?” Jungwoo hums, “We’re going to have a lot of space to fill.” 

“And baby furniture,” Doyoung adds, rolling his eyes. 

“Good because I’m thinking for the nursery we should have a really cute animal theme! Obviously bunnies,” Jungwoo says as he washes his hands. “Oh my gosh, imagine how many cute bunny things we could get for them! I’m thinking bunny sheets, bunny pillows, even a bunch of bunny toys!” 

Jungwoo continues to talk, babbling on about all the different decorations he wants to get for the nursery, the color paint, the color of the furniture, all things that have Doyoung smiling and nodding. Normally he would tell Jungwoo to slow down and not get too ahead of themselves but Doyoung lets him talk, watching the way his hands rub against his bump as he does so. 

“What do we think?” Their realtor asks, a bright smile on her face when they both come back downstairs. 

Jungwoo looks at Doyoung before he turns to the woman with an equally big smile on his face. “We love it.” 

“It’s a good size for you.” She hums, hand tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. “You’re expecting sextuplets, right?” 

Doyoung nods, wrapping an arm around Jungwoo and pulling him flush against his side. “Yeah,” he smiles, free hand resting on Jungwoo’s stomach. “They love it already.” 

The woman lets out a laugh, hands grabbing the folder that’s resting on the kitchen counter. “I think it’s safe to say you’re ready to sign some papers then?” 

“More than ready,” Jungwoo squeals softly, bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

“It’ll take a few days to process but,” she opens the folder, hand sliding down the packet of papers that are neatly placed. “This is a new listing and you two are the only ones to see it so far so there should be no problems getting you approved.” 

Doyoung feels a flutter in his stomach that goes all the way to his heart, making it swell with excitement and happiness. The realtor tugs a pen out of her bag and sets it on the paper and before she can even say anything else, Jungwoo is nudging Doyoung’s side rather harshly. “Hurry, hyung, sign it!” 

“Okay, okay,” Doyoung laughs, grabbing the pen off the counter. “Let me just read through it.” 

Jungwoo plucks the pen out of his fingers, quickly moving Doyoung’s hand out of the way before he finds the place to sign, quickly signing his own name before pushing the pen back into Doyoung’s hand. Doyoung rolls his eyes at Jungwoo’s eagerness, biting down on his lip as he reads through the papers carefully. Once he gets to the end, he happily signs his name on the space above Jungwoo’s. 

“Alright,” the woman says with a smile, “Like I said, there should be no reason why you two won’t be approved but I’ll give you a call obviously regardless. Congrats!” she says happily. 

Jungwoo lets out a big, loud, squeal, arms quickly wrapping around Doyoung’s shoulders, body pushing flush against his and then his lips smash against Doyoung’s in a slightly rough kiss. Doyoung laughs against Jungwoo’s lips, wrapping his arms around Jungwoo’s waist, pulling him as close as he can get. When Jungwoo pulls away, Doyoung’s hands slide around Jungwoo’s waist, resting on his bump. 

“Bunnies we just bought our house,” Doyoung sings. “This is where we’re going to spend our lives together.” 

When Doyoung looks up at Jungwoo, he sees the way his eyes are wet and there’s tears beginning to slide down his cheeks. Jungwoo quickly notices Doyoung looking at him and immediately covers his face with his hands, whining out loudly. Doyoung only smiles, gently pulling Jungwoo’s hands away before he reaches his own up and wipes away his tears. 

“I can’t wait for them to see it,” Jungwoo sniffles, head leaning back as he tries to blink away his tears. 

“Me neither, Woo,” Doyoung smiles. “Me neither.”


	9. Chapter 9

Doyoung settles down at the kitchen table, seated at his usual spot at the end. Instead of food scattered along the large table, there’s piles of colorful papers and the two small containers of markers that no longer have homes in their boxes. He watches with a smile on his face as Jungwoo comes back to the table, hands full of tattered sticker packs and even a few bottles of glitter that Doyoung already knows is going to be a mess. Jungwoo sets up the table neatly, both of them knowing that it’s absolutely not going to stay neat, most likely getting wrecked in only a few minutes from their children but they can at least _start_ off neat. 

Jungwoo scans the table once more, making the containers filled with markers line up with each other and even putting the glitter in a straight line across the table. It’s something so simple but so distinctly _Jungwoo._ “Okay,” he says as he settles down into the chair next to Doyoung, scooting it so their thighs bump together and Doyoung has to wiggle his own chair over more to give Jungwoo room. “Listen while I explain what we’re doing, okay?” 

In almost complete unison, the six kids sitting in the chairs surrounding the table respond. Some give a little nod and a _‘yes, mommy’_ and others just shout and wiggle their arms in the air. But they quickly settle down as Jungwoo begins to speak again. 

“So we know that Johnny and Jaehyun had their baby the other day, right?” Jungwoo asks and once again the kids respond with eager voices. “So we’re going to make them some cards to celebrate their new baby.”

“Oh like a birthday card?” Soojin asks, little hands pushing her bangs to the side. 

“I guess?” Jungwoo laughs out. 

Doyoung sputters out his own laugh, hand coming up to cover at his mouth. “She’s technically not wrong.” 

“We gotta tell them thank you for having a baby!” Eunjung says happily, bouncing slightly in his seat. 

“Yeah!” Both Haeun and Dohyun say together, their little fists punching up in the air. 

Doyoung smiles, his own hand sliding down under the table to rest on Jungwoo’s thigh gently. “Okay, remember what mommy said, let’s listen to him and he’s going to tell us what we need to write on the cards.” 

“But I wanna write something secret,” Youngsoo whines out. “I want it to be a surprise.” 

Jungwoo’s fingers curl around Doyoung’s hand, squeezing it gently. “I guess we could just let them write whatever?” Jungwoo laughs, shoulders slumping slightly as he leans back in the chair, fingers sliding between Doyoung’s. 

Jungwoo was the one to bring up the idea of making Johnny and Jaehyun cards. He had crawled into bed last night with sleepy eyes and his face covered in a mask, plopping down next to Doyoung who was already scrolling through his nightly social media run. Both of them had already purchased Johnny and Jaehyun a card, one that has a nice gift card to their favorite baby store tucked inside. But seeing as they were going to go visit the two in the hospital and they planned to bring the kids with them, Jungwoo suggested that it would be fun to have the kids make cards for them too. Of course Doyoung was completely for it, knowing that not only the kids would enjoy it and feel good but Johnny and Jaehyun would absolutely love to get a handful of cutely written cards celebrating their baby’s birth. 

Just as Jungwoo does whenever he sets the kids up for arts and crafts, he comes up with a plan for them. Doyoung and him had decided on what they wanted the kids to write in the cards, wanting it to say the same thing but they can each add their own little twist to it with how they choose to decorate the card afterwards. It’s something that Jungwoo always does no matter the theme of their little activities. If they’re going to draw something, Jungwoo will pick one object for them all to draw together and the idea carries on to other at home crafts they do. It’s the teacher in Jungwoo, making up almost what would mimic lesson plans for the kids, just like he would do for his classes at school. 

Right now though, it’s right after the kids have woken up for a nap and they’re more than excited to make cards and Doyoung can tell that Jungwoo doesn’t exactly have the energy to treat this like a usual arts and crafts session. Jungwoo had even gone to take a nap too, well he fell asleep on the couch while Doyoung helped fold the laundry and of course Doyoung didn’t bother to wake him up. Even with a nap nearly as long as the kids, Jungwoo still looks exhausted, eyes slightly bloodshot and his face looking like he hasn’t slept in days. 

“It’ll be fine,” Doyoung says, leaning over to give Jungwoo’s cheek a quick kiss. “They’ll need our help spelling stuff out anyways so we can make sure they write proper stuff.” 

“Oh god,” Jungwoo laughs, hand squeezing around Doyoung’s. “Like that time Dohyun came home with you from work and started repeating the way Haechan talks to Ten?” 

“Please don’t remind me,” Doyoung groans, “The last thing we need is for the kids to write down whatever nonsense they hear from those two.” 

“Mommy can we start?” Seojoon asks, the boy now up on his knees in the chair, hands planted on the table as he looks at Jungwoo. 

“Yeah you can start,” Jungwoo replies with a smile. “Let’s make them really nice for Johnny and Jaehyun. Make them really special.” 

For the most part, both Doyoung and Jungwoo are able to sit in their chairs and watch, only needing to get up to help write something for one of the kids. But they’re old enough now where they can do these types of things without one of them needing to be right next to them in fear of them eating something they’re not supposed to or to help them hold the markers. And now that they’ve had almost a full year of school, they’re able to write simple words or at least know how to write characters to make them, leaving Doyoung and Jungwoo only needing to spell out the world for them to be able to write it. 

“Daddy, can you tell me how to write something in English?” Eunjung asks as Doyoung comes back into the dining room with both of his hands full with cups of water and juice boxes tucked against his chest. 

“English?” Doyoung asks, slowly handing Jungwoo the glasses of water, not wanting to drop the juice boxes by extending his arms too far. “Sure, what do you want to write?”

“I wanna tell him that I love him,” Eunjung says, eyes looking up at Doyoung as Doyoung begins to set the juice boxes down on the table. “I think it’ll be specialer to write it in English.” 

Doyoung laughs with a nod, “I think he’d like that a lot.” Doyoung clears his throat, hand sliding on the back of Eunjung’s chair, leaning over him to look down on his card. There’s not much, a few piles of glitter that need to be shaken off and a handful of hearts. The only thing written is in the middle of the page and it’s just Johnny’s name. 

“Wait, daddy I want to write in English too!” Haeun yells from across the table. 

Doyoung rolls his eyes playfully, laughing as he looks at Haeun. “Ask mommy, he might be able to help or you can wait until I’m done helping your brother.” 

“But daddy is the best at English,” she pouts, puffy lips pushed out and her cheeks puffed as well. 

“What do you want to write?” Jungwoo asks, the chair sliding against the floor as Jungwoo gets up. “I might know how to say it.” 

“I wanna say that I’m glad he finally had a baby and that he can always bring the baby over to play if he wants cause then we can pretend the baby is our sibling and I want another sibling.” Haeun says, not even taking a single breath. 

Jungwoo tilts his head up to meet Doyoung’s eyes, both of them bursting out laughing. “Yeah, no,” Jungwoo says, “Daddy’s gonna have to help you with that one.” 

Doing the cards doesn’t take as long as they thought it would. Not only did it take only a little over an hour but there’s also minimal mess to clean up. Obviously there’s glitter all over the table and Doyoung has just finished wiping Soojin’s hands that were nearly completely covered in a mixture of glue and glitter. It’s messy but on the cleaner side when they have as many kids as they do. Doyoung cleans up the table, spraying and wiping away the marker and random glue spots as Jungwoo tucks each card carefully into an envelope that he’s made for the large construction paper cards. 

Doyoung presses his finger to his lips, quietly signalling to the line of children that have settled down on the large couch in the main entrance of the hospital. They’re off to the side slightly, waiting as Jungwoo gathers them visitor passes and instead of standing up with him, the kids had run over to the large cluster of big leather couches and chairs that are practically three times their size. All of them have been restless this morning, constantly asking when they’re going to go visit Johnny, when they’re going to go see the baby, when they’re going to go see Jaehyun, the same handful of questions being asked almost every half an hour. The car ride consisted of six very happy kids, yelling and giggling out of excitement knowing that they’re one step closer to their goal. 

“When are we gonna see the baby?” Haeun whines, legs kicking quickly at the couch, her whole body practically wiggling as she does so. 

“Soon,” Doyoung hums, turning around slightly to look over at Jungwoo. “As soon as mommy comes back with the stickers.” 

“What if she doesn’t like us?” Seojoon asks, lips pursing out into a little pout and his arms crossing over his chest. 

“She’s a baby,” Dohyun says towards Seojoon, “Babies like everyone.” 

“Nu uh they do not!” Eunjung replies, pushing himself up on the couch until he’s standing, earning a quick hand wiggle from Doyoung, urging him to sit down. “Babies can not like people, that’s why they cry if they don’t like someone.” 

“Eunjung, down please,” Doyoung says, watching as his son thankfully settles back down without a fuss. “I’m sure she’ll like us. As long as we’re all nice and gentle and quiet.” 

“Mommy’s coming!” Youngsoo says happily, sliding off the large couch and quickly running over to Jungwoo who is walking towards them. 

Doyoung laughs, eyes rolling as Youngsoo tugs on Jungwoo’s shirt, holding onto it as the two of them walk back over. “Okay who wants a sticker?” Jungwoo asks, immediately receiving a roar of cheers from the kids, hands coming up and wiggling in the air. 

Doyoung takes three from Jungwoo and hands them to Haeun, Eunjung, and Seojoon, helping them place the rather large visitor sticker on their shirts. Once the kids are all stickered up, Doyoung puts his own on, patting it against his chest. Just as he turns towards Jungwoo, he sees him beginning to peel the back off his own sticker and Doyoung quickly plucks it out of his hand, making Jungwoo part his lips in a soft gasp before he realizes that Doyoung is peeling off the back and reaching forward to place the sticker on his shirt, stealing a quick cheek kiss as well. 

“Okay bunnies,” Jungwoo says with a clap, “Ready to go see Johnny and Jaehyun and the baby?” 

Of course they all react nearly the same as they did when asked who wanted the large visitor stickers. Hands up in the air and a big echo of cheers and giggles and just pure happiness coming from their children. The little scene earns them some smiles from passing nurses and even the other guests waiting off to the side. They get even more smiles and eyes on them as they kids line up in the standard line formation that they’ve implemented. Pairs of two, hands being held and the kids lined up in a nice line. 

By now, Doyoung and Jungwoo are used to the stares and passing looks that they get no matter where they go. When Jungwoo was pregnant it was because of how large his stomach was, people wondering if he’s going into labor soon or just straight up asking how many babies he’s carrying towards the end since it was very obvious that there was not just one single baby in him. Then when they first started going out with the kids, whether it was to the park or even just a little walk down the street they got stares due to the very large sextuplete stroller that they pushed around. Doyoung remembers them getting asked if they run a daycare one morning when they had taken the kids out to make a quick trip to the convenience store. Now that the kids are older and they don’t need to take the stroller everywhere, they’ve made it a point to introduce a very strict rule that goes into place no matter where they go. Always in pairs of two, always holding hands, always staying together. Doyoung and Jungwoo take turns walking in the front and in the back, making sure to have an eye on their kids. Ever since they started doing the line method, they’ve had a big influx of coos and giggles at them, most people squealing at how cute the kids are all lined up and holding hands. 

They don’t have to travel far to the room. It’s a quick elevator ride and another pass through another reception sort of area before they go down a hallway and arrive at the room. The kids line up against the wall, each one of them with their backs pressed against it, making sure to not be in the way of any of the passing nurses or other patients. Doyoung reaches in his tote bag, pulling out the stack of envelops that were tucked nicely inside. Thankfully, Jungwoo had the idea to write each of the kids' names on the back so they’re able to distinguish whose card is whose. 

“Remember that we have to be really quiet,” Jungwoo says as Doyoung hands the last of the cards to Haeun. “I know we’re all excited but the baby might be sleeping and we don’t want to wake the baby up.” 

“And everyone will get a chance to see the baby so no fussing while your brother or sister has a turn to see.” Doyoung says firmly, waiting for a nod from all the kids before continuing. “Babies are really sensitive and fragile so everyone has to be super gentle.” 

Not that Doyoung or Jungwoo think that their kids are going to be tugging and pulling and being rough or anything negative towards Johnny and Jaehyun’s newborn but it’s the first time that they’ve really seen a baby like this. Sure there’s been babies when they go to the park, all tucked in their strollers or being held by someone. Toddlers at the mall and things like that but never actually _meeting_ a newborn so they’re not exactly sure what to expect. Over the last few months they’ve been teaching them about babies and how they’re so tiny and small and they need lots of love and care and how they’re not like them, not rambunctious five year olds that can play and talk and other things. Not to mention there’s six of them that all are equally as eager to meet their new friend (or sibling as they like to call her even though they’ve told them over and over again that the baby is _not_ their new sibling). 

Jungwoo enters the room first and Doyoung can hear the tiny squeal he lets out from all the way at the back of the line of children. Jungwoo peeks his head out and wiggles his hand, urging them to come inside. The kids stay in their line, not all bursting in the room at once and it gives Doyoung more reassurance that they’re going to listen and remember all the things that they’ve talked about over the last couple months. Doyoung is the last to come into the room, slowly closing the door behind him. He sees all the kids still lined up off to the side, eyes wide with curiosity and Doyoung can tell that they’re more than ready to go over to Johnny and see what’s happening by the way they’re tugging at their shirts and rocking on their heels. 

“Hi bunnies,” Jaehyun says with a smile and a wave. “Thank you for coming to visit.” 

“Hyunnie can we have a hug?” Dohyun asks quietly, well, a bad attempt at a whisper really. 

“Of course,” Jaehyun laughs, moving over from the bed to kneel down, arms out and hands wiggling for the kids to come over to him. It happens in almost an instant, all six of them running to Jaehyun, practically knocking him down as they bombard him with hugs. 

Doyoung turns his head, looking over at Jungwoo while the kids get their fill of Jaehyun who they haven’t seen in a few weeks, pretty much the longest time they’ve gone without seeing him that they can remember. Both Johnny and Jaehyun have been working from home for the last couple of weeks, Johnny deciding to put himself on bedrest and simply to be at home and be more comfortable. That’s who Jungwoo is with now, arms curled against his chest and the brightest smile on his face as he presses against the bed, eyes sparkling as he looks at the baby in Johnny’s arms. 

With the kids busy asking Jaehyun question after question, Doyoung makes his way over to Jungwoo. Slowly, he wraps his arm around his waist, slightly surprising Jungwoo but the scared look on his face quickly turns into a happy one. “Babe,” Jungwoo says quietly, “Look at her.” 

Tucked in Johnny’s arms, wrapped in possibly the warmest baby blanket that Doyoung has ever seen, is a tiny newborn. She’s nowhere near as small as their kids were when they were born but it’s been so long since Doyoung has seen a newborn. Even so young, Doyoung can see the wonderful mix of both Johnny and Jaehyun. There’s no distinct features that scream one or the other yet, at least not that Doyoung can see, but simply looking at her, it’s obvious to tell that she’s Johnny and Jaehyun’s. 

“Isn’t she adorable?” Johnny says with a hum, fingers adjusting the bobbing pacifier in her mouth. “I still can’t believe she’s real.” 

“How are you feeling?” Doyoung asks, fingers rubbing at Jungwoo’s side as he continues to coo and gush over the baby. 

“Good,” Johnny laughs out, “Honestly way better than I expected. It was pretty easy.” 

“Mm,” Jungwoo sighs out happily, “Well yeah you texted us that your water broke and then like a few hours later Jaehyun sent a picture of her.” 

“Honestly we barely made it to the hospital,” Jaehyun says, making all three of them look up at him as he walks over, standing on the other side of the bed. “By the time we got into a room it was practically go time.” 

“Yeah we almost had a car baby,” Johnny laughs out, finger gently rubbing at the baby’s cheek. 

“Oh no,” Jungwoo giggles, “That’s terrifying but at least it was a fast labor?” 

Doyoung tilts his head when he feels a hand wrap around his, tugging on it gently. He looks down to see Seojoon staring up at him, teeth digging into his bottom lip and eyes wide. “Daddy, can I see the baby?” 

“Here,” Johnny says, sitting up more in the bed, “Do you guys want to hold her?” Johnny smiles, gently unwrapping the blanket from around the baby, revealing an equally as cute onesie with multicolored bears all over it. “She’s a pretty calm baby so far so she shouldn’t fuss.” 

Doyoung gives Jungwoo the tiniest squeeze on his hip, silently signalling to him that he can hold her first, knowing that Jungwoo has been just as eager to meet her as the kids have been. Slowly, Jungwoo takes the newborn into his arms and Doyoung feels his heart swell up in happiness when she does a little stretch and her arms reach up towards her face, much like a cat does when they’re stretching in their sleep. Naturally, Jungwoo’s entire face lights up, arms curling around the small newborn, gently bouncing her as he quietly squeals from happiness. It’s a slightly weird feeling running through Doyoung, seeing his husband hold a newborn again after so long. It doesn’t take long for the rest of the kids to come walking over, more than ready to peek at the baby in Jungwoo’s arms. The feeling in Doyoung’s body only intensifies when Jungwoo kneels down slowly and the kids all squish together, trying to get a good look at the baby in their mom’s arms. 

“What’s her name?” Doyoung asks, eyes meeting with Johnny’s. 

“Seohyun,” he replies and Doyoung can’t help but let out a gentle laugh. 

“Very fitting, right?” Jaehyun smiles, “We had finally agreed on it like ten minutes before Johnny’s water broke.” 

“That’s pretty good timing,” Doyoung laughs, hand pushing through his hair slowly, “It’s almost like it was a sign you were having a girl.” 

“She’s literally so perfect,” Johnny hums, “A good weight, good size, she’s been a wonderful feeder and hasn’t really cried that much either which is honestly a blessing.” 

“Just wait until you get home and she gets adjusted,” Doyoung teases. 

“Johnny, Johnny,” Haeun says quickly, her hands reaching up to try and reach Johnny on the bed. “Is it okay if we hold her too? We promise we’ll be really gentle.” 

“Of course,” Johnny laughs out, “She told me she’s been wanting to meet you.” 

“Really?” Haeun gasps out, immediately believing Johnny’s words. 

“Mhm,” Johnny says with a nod, “I’ve been telling her all about you guys.” 

Doyoung watches as Jungwoo guides each one of the kids on how to hold her. He decides to make each of the kids sit on the large leather chair that’s tucked in the corner. They go one by one, all taking turns sitting on the chair when it’s their time to hold Seohyun. They do amazing, all holding her wonderfully and even using their inside voices while talking to her. After each one is done, Doyoung can see the happiness in their faces, giggles filling the room. 

“Let me have a turn too,” Doyoung says with a slight whine when all the kids are done holding Seohyun. 

Jungwoo laughs out, nodding as he walks over to Doyoung, baby in his arms and the bright smile on his face still shining. Doyoung takes her in his arms, watching the way her big cute eyes stare up at him, now wide awake from all the movement. She’s even more adorable now that Doyoung is holding her. She has a full head of hair, a little fluffed up from moving from person to person. Her eyes still have the blueness that all newborns have and Doyoung swears that there’s sparkles in them. She has the cutest chubby cheeks and cute button nose that Doyoung literally can’t resist booping. 

“Mommy, why are you crying?” 

Doyoung turns to look at Jungwoo, eyes blinking at his husband as he realizes that yes, Jungwoo is crying. It’s not full on sobs or anything like that but there’s tears running down his cheeks and the tip of his nose has become pink. Jungwoo quickly swipes away the tears, letting out a soft laugh as he runs his hand through Soojin’s hair. “I’m just happy for Johnny and Jaehyun is all, darling.” 

There’s a tug at Doyoung’s heart that makes him smile, eyes meeting with Jungwoo’s as he flashes a happy smile back at him. 

The bedroom door slowly creaks open and Doyoung turns his head to look, lips parting and fully expecting it to be one of the kids when he doesn’t see Jungwoo. Just as he sits up a bit in bed, fingers pushing his glasses up against his nose more, ready to scold any of the kids that peek their heads around the door, he sees Jungwoo finally come into view. Doyoung settles back against the pillows, eyes rolling and a laugh pushing past his lips as he sees Jungwoo shut the door behind him, hands carrying a tray full of more than just the cup of water he had set out to get. 

“What do you have there?” Doyoung hums, closing his book and setting it on the nightstand, hands reaching out to offer to take the tray from Jungwoo so he can climb on the bed. 

“Maybe some cookies,” Jungwoo says happily, “And maybe some chips and some strawberries for my favorite husband.” 

“Oh I see,” Doyoung laughs out, setting the tray down on his lap as Jungwoo gets settled in the bed, tugging the blanket over his legs and fluffing up the pillows behind him, wiggling his shoulders as he leans back and lets out the cutest hum. 

“I know I shouldn’t be snacking but,” Jungwoo sighs out, gently taking the tray from Doyoung’s lap, fingers pushing down on a chip to break it before he pops it in his mouth. “I’ve just been so hungry and sweets sound so good,” Jungwoo groans out, shoving the other part of the chip in his mouth, chewing quietly and meeting Doyoung’s eyes. 

“It’s okay,” Doyoung laughs, fingers reaching up to push Jungwoo’s bangs to the side. “You’ve been busy lately so you deserve it.” 

Jungwoo’s face lights up, eyes closing as he smiles brightly. “The garden looks really good, right?” He says happily, holding up a strawberry to Doyoung’s lips. “And the tomatoes have been really yummy too. I had two for a snack today while you were working.” 

“They were so good they made you fall asleep for two hours,” Doyoung says, taking the strawberry into his mouth and gently biting at Jungwoo’s finger, making the younger one gasp out playfully. 

“I can’t help it,” Jungwoo pouts, shoulder slumping slightly. “I just physically can’t keep my eyes open.” 

“I’m only teasing you,” Doyoung smiles, fingers grabbing one of Jungwoo’s chips and popping it into his mouth. “Besides, it’s cute when you take a nap when the kids do. That way you don’t bother me while I’m working.” Doyoung laughs, sticking his tongue out. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jungwoo whines, hands breaking a cookie in half, handing one half to Doyoung. “Oh! Johnny texted me while I was getting my snacks,” Jungwoo says, voice halfway muffled, the cookie being shoved in his mouth as he stretches over to reach his phone. “It’s a picture of Seohyun.” 

The picture that Jungwoo pulls up is perhaps one of the cutest pictures that Doyoung has ever seen (well other than pictures of his own children of course). The tiny newborn is dressed in a different onesie, this time one with little polka dots on it. Her hands are covered in the small pastel colored mittens and the color matches the polka dots, a soft baby pink color. She’s all stretched out in the cot that they have set up next to their bed, her small body cuddled nicely in the bed. 

It’s heartwarming to see the baby nestled in her new home, a feeling that Doyoung remembers so clearly with him and Jungwoo’s kids. It’s a scary feeling but a refreshing one as well, like a breath of fresh air knowing that they’re out of the hospital and at home in their own space. Doyoung and Jungwoo had waited until the day that Johnny and Jaehyun were allowed to go home with Seohyun, not wanting to bombard them with all six of their kids too soon after labor. The kids even helped them pack up their bags, happily handing them the items they had scattered along the room. 

“She’s _so_ cute,” Jungwoo whines, attempting to pout around another cookie, eyes turning into ones that look like puppy eyes as he stares at Doyoung. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Doyoung sputters out a laugh, gently nudging Jungwoo’s shoulder. 

Silence falls between them, Jungwoo quietly chewing on his cookie, eyes still staring at Doyoung. There’s something that Jungwoo wants to say, something that Doyoung can tell is on the tip of his tongue by the way he’s looking at him. They’ve been together long enough, Doyoung knows Jungwoo well enough by now to know exactly what that look is, what it means. The thing is, this time, Doyoung thinks he might know it too. It’s been lingering on his mind for a bit now, debating whether or not he should bring it up to Jungwoo. It’s nothing bad, absolutely not, but it’s something that he isn’t quite sure he’s reading correctly. 

Over the last few weeks, there’s been little signs here and there that something might be different. Things like Jungwoo suddenly craving for things that he hasn’t even mentioned for months. The more frequent naps that Jungwoo has been taking and how quickly he’s able to fall asleep. One second Doyoung and him will be having a full conversation and the next second, Jungwoo’s fast asleep. The slightly bigger appetite and slight change of taste, Jungwoo moving off of his mostly healthy diet and now choosing more sweets and sugary treats instead of his usual fruits and lighter options. 

Most of it can be brushed off as simple things, Doyoung knows that. The cravings can just be because they’ve been able to go out to some of the places that Jungwoo loves now that the weather is warm and the kids are older. They’re going out to Hongdae more and even to Gangnam where some of Jungwoo’s favorite cafes and sweet shops are. The more frequent naps can be attributed to Doyoung being at home more, almost fully working from home these days since he can do most of it remotely now and Johnny isn’t requiring them all to be at the office since he isn’t. And with Doyoung at home more, that means he helps out with the chores more and Jungwoo can easily relax so it’s only natural for him to doze off after a busy morning of taking care of the kids and doing his usual hundred tasks. The increased appetite is something that Jungwoo goes through every once in a while and now that it's summer and he’s back to tending to the garden and doing more yard work, he’s burning more calories and Doyoung honestly can’t blame him for wanting more sweet treats since that’s Jungwoo’s preference anyways. 

All these things could be brushed off as just a normal change in Jungwoo. But there’s one thing that makes Doyoung think it’s possibly something different. A few months ago, one night after the kids had been put to bed, Doyoung had crawled into his own bed, pulling his sleepy husband into a kiss and tugging him close. A few months ago, that same night, Doyoung had whispered against Jungwoo’s lips that maybe, maybe, they should start something. A few words that had Jungwoo gasping and squealing against Doyoung out of happiness. It didn’t happen that night, at least when Doyoung tries to connect the dots, it doesn’t seem like it did. It most likely happened a few weeks ago, probably a little over a month at this point. 

“How have you been feeling?” Doyoung asks, hand sliding on top of Jungwoo’s, fingers curling around his hand and squeezing it gently. 

Jungwoo blinks, wiggling his hand against Doyoung’s until their fingers slide between each other’s. “Actually, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something.” 

Doyoung lets out a gentle laugh, lifting Jungwoo’s hand up, kissing the back of it as he nods. “I have a feeling I know what you’re going to say.” 

“What do you think i’m going to say?” Jungwoo giggles, teeth sinking down into his bottom lip, eyes wide with anticipation but nearly overflowing with happiness as well. 

“You think you’re pregnant?” Doyoung laughs, pressing another kiss to the back of Jungwoo’s hand, watching the way his husband nods his head quickly, continuing to confirm all of Doyoung’s theories. 

“I don’t know how to explain it,” Jungwoo says quietly, adjusting his legs under the blanket carefully, making sure not to tip the tray over on his lap. “It doesn’t exactly feel like last time but I can tell that something’s _different,_ you know?” 

“You would know better than me,” Doyoung smiles, “Though I do know there’s definitely something different going on.” 

Jungwoo’s hand slips out of Doyoung’s grasp, pulling away only to lift the tray up off of his lap and set it on the nightstand, gently shoving the small bits of clutter towards the back. “Should I take a test?” Jungwoo says, head tilting as he shifts slightly on his side, hands gripping the blanket, ready to push it off of him the second Doyoung responds. 

Doyoung sputters out a laugh, hand coming up to cover his mouth before he reaches forward and gently nudges Jungwoo’s shoulder. “Of course you should. Come on,” he says, pushing himself out of bed and holding his hand out, Jungwoo letting out a tiny squeal as he practically bursts out of bed, quickly grabbing Doyoung’s hand, squeezing it tightly. 

There’s a large surge of excitement and nervousness that runs through Doyoung as they walk to their bathroom. It’s a feeling that he hasn’t exactly felt before. When Jungwoo got pregnant with the sextupletes, Doyoung didn’t get to be with Jungwoo when he took the pregnancy test and instead got surprised with an ultrasound. So right now, seeing Jungwoo opening the box of pregnancy tests that they had bought a few months ago, is a whole new kind of feeling and one that’s a welcomed one. 

“Ah,” Jungwoo sucks in a breath, clutching the wrapped test in his hands, holding them against his chest. “I’m nervous,” he whines, voice laced with laughter. 

“Me too,” Doyoung admits, fingers curling up against his palms in anticipation. “It feels weird.” 

Jungwoo nods his head quickly, biting down on his lip before taking a deep breath, his whole body lifting up and sinking down with an exhale. “Okay,” Jungwoo pauses to let out a whine, feet stomping against the floor. “Ah, Doie I’m so nervous.” 

“Just go take it,” Doyoung laughs, hands gently pushing at Jungwoo’s sides, grabbing his elbows and turning him around slowly. “We can be nervous together while we wait.” 

If someone asked Doyoung a few years ago about wanting more kids, his answer would always be the same; no. Doyoung and Jungwoo always talked about having a big family, they absolutely never imagined to have sextuplets or six kids period of course. They thought maybe three or four, technically not a big family exactly but big enough for them. For the first three years of the kids' lives, the thought of having even another baby, just one, terrified them. The worry that there was no way they could take care of six toddlers and a newborn always ran through them, quickly cutting their conversation short when the topic came up. Soon after the kids turned four though, Doyoung could tell that the thoughts on the topic were slowly changing for his husband. It was never a straight up ‘_let’s have another kid_’ confession but Doyoung picked up on the small little hints here and there that Jungwoo would put out or the playful joke about it. 

The hints got easier and easier and soon Jungwoo had officially admitted to Doyoung one night while they were catching up on their favorite TV shows that he wants another kid. Naturally, Doyoung’s answer was the standard ‘no’, just like it had always been. Though it wasn’t long before Doyoung could feel his thoughts also beginning to change. Then the news of Johnny’s pregnancy hit and those thoughts began to change even further and Doyoung found himself thinking about it more and more. The initial worry about the kids being too young slowly faded away when the kids turned five. They started preschool and are hitting all the milestones they should be, showing off how well they’re growing. Work began going even better, the news outlets picking up on Johnny’s pregnancy and popularity for their magazine hit an all time high once people heard about Johnny and Jaehyun’s struggle to have a baby together. They of course were interested in Doyoung and his children but he kindly declined all kinds of press, both him and Jungwoo agreeing that they’re not interested in any of that. 

A few months ago, Doyoung brought the topic up to Jungwoo, taking his husband by surprise. After a couple hours of talking and having a true, serious, conversation (not just a playful one like they usually have) they both had decided that yes, they want another baby. It’s a crazy thought, one that lingered in Doyoung’s mind for months and he knows was in Jungwoo’s mind for longer. A thought that he’s worried he’s going to regret, realizing how, to put it bluntly, crazy it is for them to add another addition to their already large family. Not only that but there’s a high possibility that it won’t just be one baby, seeing as the very first time they tried for one baby they got six. 

And now here they are, sitting on the bathroom floor, both pressed up against the cabinet doors at nearly midnight, waiting for the test to tell them if Jungwoo is pregnant or not. It seems surreal, it seems like a dream, seems like something that they shouldn’t be doing, almost mimicking sneaking out late at night when their parents are sleeping or something of the sort. It feels like it’s the first time, it _is_ the first time that Doyoung is experiencing this, getting to be with Jungwoo this time to find out if he’s expecting or not. 

“Do you think it’s ready?” Jungwoo asks, shifting onto his knees, hands flat against his bare legs, not even bothering to pull down his shorts that have ridden up. 

Doyoung hums, tilting his head back against the cabinets, knowing he won’t actually be able to see it from where he is. “Maybe? It said like five minutes? I have no idea how long it’s been,” he laughs, pushing himself up a bit, careful not to look at the test. 

“Let’s look together,” Jungwoo says firmly and Doyoung holds his hands out for Jungwoo to grab onto, tugging the younger one up. “Okay, wait, let’s close our eyes.” 

Doyoung can’t help the soft nervous whine he lets out, hands squeezing Jungwoo’s as he closes his eyes. “Okay, okay. Are you going to grab it or am I?” 

“I’ll grab it and then on the count of three we can both look.” Jungwoo says and Doyoung feels him pull his hand away. “Oh gosh,” he laughs out, “Okay I have it.” 

Doyoung feels like his heart is going to pound out of his chest. He doesn’t know why he’s so nervous or if he should even be feeling this way. They already have kids, they’ve already been through a pregnancy but this whole thing feels so different to him. “Okay,” he nods, “Should we start counting?” 

Jungwoo lets out a hum and squeezes the hand that’s still holding Doyoung’s. “Three,” he says shakily, “Two,” a few stomps of his feet against the ground, socked toes bumping against Doyoung’s, “One,” he says with a nervous squeal. 

It takes a moment for Doyoung’s eyes to focus due to him squeezing them shut so hard. Once they do come into focus though, the answer is clear as can be. On the little screen of the test, it’s spelled out perfectly for him and even with a little smiley face. “Oh my god,” Doyoung breathes out. 

“I’m pregnant,” Jungwoo says and their eyes meet, Jungwoo’s eyes wide and his teeth pushing into his bottom lip. “Doyoung, I’m pregnant.” 

“We’re going to have another kid,” Doyoung replies with an exhale. 

The test gets put down on the counter and Jungwoo’s hands come up to push his cheeks together, lips pursing out and Doyoung can tell that he’s trying to fight back tears. Doyoung himself is too, body overwhelmed by emotions, so many at once hitting him. Slowly, Doyoung wraps his arms around Jungwoo, pulling him into a hug. Jungwoo quickly wraps his arms around Doyoung, squeezing him tight enough for him to huff out in discomfort, though it soon turns into quiet laughs. 

“Are we crazy?” Jungwoo asks as he pulls away from Doyoung, fingers reaching up to wipe under his eyes. “I think we’re crazy.” 

“We’re definitely crazy,” Doyoung replies, practically copying Jungwoo’s movements and swiping away his own few tears that have pushed past his eyes. He sucks in a breath, letting it out shakily as he tilts his head up to blink away more tears that threaten to spill onto his cheeks. 

“What do we do if it’s sextuplets again?” Jungwoo laughs out, his voice a mixture of a sob and a laugh. 

Doyoung nearly chokes on his spit, sending him into a small coughing fit before he continues. “Please, don’t jinx it.” 

“I know, I know,” Jungwoo laughs, hand reaching over to pluck out a tissue out of the box on the counter, dabbing at his cheeks. “Can we go lay down? I really just want to cuddle right now.” 

“Of course,” Doyoung smiles, “It’s probably better to talk about this in the morning anyways, when we’re not as tired.” 

“We’re not telling the kids yet, right?” Jungwoo asks as they walk out of the bathroom.

Doyoung shakes his head, pushing himself up on the bed. “Definitely not. I’m not even sure we should tell them until you start showing.” Doyoung waits until Jungwoo is on the bed before he pulls the blanket over them, scooting over until he’s flush against Jungwoo. “That and until we go and get an ultrasound and stuff first to confirm that you’re pregnant, even though I’m pretty sure you are.” 

“I’m pretty sure too,” Jungwoo says, leaning his cheek against Doyoung’s shoulder as they lay down, curling against his side slightly, arm sliding over Doyoung’s waist. “I got pregnant so fast last time plus all the symptoms I’ve been having. It kinda all makes sense.” 

“I’m actually surprised you didn’t get pregnant during the first month again,” Doyoung laughs, fingers sliding up along Jungwoo’s arm, feeling the younger one shiver at the touch. “Though I guess to be fair we haven’t been able to try as much as we did back then.” 

“True,” Jungwoo giggles, face burying against Doyoung’s shoulder. “It doesn’t feel real yet. I don’t think it will until we see the ultrasound but,” Jungwoo pulls his head away slightly, enough to look up at Doyoung. “Babe, I’m _pregnant._” 

“You’re pregnant,” Doyoung laughs. He shifts a bit, enough to lean down and press his lips against Jungwoo’s. It’s a soft kiss, a gentle one that has both of their heads tilting, allowing them to kiss more with ease. Jungwoo’s fingers curl against Doyoung’s side, nails tickling his skin gently as Doyoung reaches his hands up, cupping at Jungwoo’s cheeks. “I love you,” Doyoung whispers against Jungwoo’s lips. 

“I love you too,” Jungwoo mumbles back. “Mm,” he hums, pressing his lips against Doyoung’s more, letting his tongue swipe against Doyoung’s lips. “I know I said I wanted to cuddle but,” Jungwoo giggles quietly. 

“Those hormones kick in already?” Doyoung teases, hands sliding down from Jungwoo’s cheeks, wrapping around his waist the best he can from his position, letting out a grunt as he pulls Jungwoo on top of him. 

“Well we have to get in as much as we can before I get too big,” Jungwoo says, sticking his tongue out, body sitting up on Doyoung, hips scooting forward more to properly straddle him. 

Doyoung rolls his eyes, hands squeezing at Jungwoo’s hips. “Please,” he scoffs, “You act like I didn’t fuck you when you were about to pop last time.” 

“Fine,” Jungwoo pouts, his hands planting on Doyoung’s chest, sliding down only to wiggle under Doyoung’s shirt, hands sliding back up slowly. “We have to get in as much as possible while I can still participate and not just lay there.” 

Doyoung can’t help the smile on his lips as he rolls his eyes again. “Only we would celebrate you getting pregnant by having sex.” 

“And that’s why I love us,” Jungwoo smiles. “And our new little one,” Jungwoo giggles, leaning down to press his lips against Doyoung’s. 

There’s still a hundred different feelings running through Doyoung. A bunch of different emotions that he’ll have to sort through before all of this really settles in and he truly believes this is happening. But the most important part is that he’s happy. Doyoung is happy and Jungwoo is happy. The kids don’t know yet but he’s certain the moment they tell them, they’ll be potentially even happier than they are. It might be crazy, actually it is crazy, that they’re adding a questionable amount of additions to their already big family. But even though everything hasn’t officially sunk in yet, Doyoung knows that he’s _incredibly_ excited for this. 

"I love you," Doyoung hums, hand sliding along Jungwoo's waist until it reaches his stomach, fingers tapping against it, making Jungwoo squirm from the feeling. "And our new baby."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special Q & A Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { hi guys! so I asked everyone a few weeks ago to send questions for Jungwoo and Doyoung to answer for this fun Q & A special! so these are all the questions that ya'll asked and I'm really thankful that there were so many questions cause I was quite worried that this concept would be a bit too weird ;; } 
> 
> { so all these questions are answered by doyoung and jungwoo, it does kind of break the fourth wall a bit since some questions acknowledge that this is a story and people are keeping up with them so if that's a bit odd to you feel free to skip this chapter since there's really no progress on the storyline so this isn't a necessary read! }
> 
> { ++ it does get E rated towards the end in the section called [ SPICY TALK ] }

[ the buns ]

**Q: Which bun gives you the most trouble?**

**Jungwoo:** Honestly, they all give us their own kind of trouble.  
**Doyoung**: Right, like Haeun talks back a lot while Eunjung has a habit of throwing things. Really all of them cause trouble in their own way.  
**Jungwoo:** Mm, yeah there’s no way to avoid it really. Especially since they’re at the age now where if one of them starts trouble, all of them want to join in.

**Q: Favorite bun?**

**Doyoung:** What kind of question is that? Do you all really think we have a favorite bun! 😡  
**Jungwoo:** No favorite bun 😅 we love them all!

**Q: Future Engineer bun?**

**Doyoung: **That’s a hard one… the kids aren’t really into things like that yet, but-  
**Jungwoo:** Probably Youngsoo though?  
**Doyoung: **Yeah, that’s what I was going to say. He really enjoys building things so I think that’s pretty close?

**Q: Dancer/Ballerina bun?**

**Jungwoo: **Seojoon!  
**Doyoung: **Agreed.

**Q: Singing bun?**

**Jungwoo: **Soojin? They all really like to sing but I think she sings a little more.  
**Doyoung:** I agree, she also remembers lyrics really well.  
**Jungwoo:** Oh yeah! She remembered one of the songs that Johnny had played last time we went over. I was so confused when she started singing it. 🤭  
**Doyoung: **How do we have such talented kids? 😊

**Q: Affectionate bun?**

**Doyoung:** Seojoon for sure. He’s a really affectionate kid.  
**Jungwoo: **Mhm, he’s really big on giving hugs and holding hands and cuddles. 🥺  
**Doyoung: **And it’s not just with us either, it’s with his siblings too. He’s always the first one to give hugs and check up on them if they get hurt.  
**Jungwoo:** He’s a really caring kid. We also get compliments from his teacher at school too!

**Q: hello! for DOYOUNG: who among the buns would 1) do this 2) be the subject of the note hjdkfekj https://twitter.com/hels/status/1281642229296177154**

**Doyoung:** Oh my god 😂 Haeun for sure. She loves to tattle on her siblings even for things that don’t need to be tattled on. As for who would do it...that’s hard cause all the kids are potty trained now and rarely have any accidents anymore. I guess if I had to choose it would be Dohyun? He used to have the most accidents when he was younger during potty training period.

**Q: for JUNGWOO: what are the buns' favorite subjects/area of learning? who among the buns is the most studious and the most carefree?**

**Jungwoo:** Most of them enjoy the same things nowadays cause they’re all in school together and learn the same stuff but they do have their own likes! Haeun enjoys anything to do with crafts, especially anything with glitter. Seojoon and Youngsoo love nature and like learning about birds and...bugs.. 🙃. Dohyun and Soojin are the fashion buns and they’re constantly looking through Doyoung’s fashion books and magazines! And Youngsoo doesn’t have an exact thing he likes most but he really enjoys reading. As for studious… definitely Youngsoo. Carefree is probably Eunjung.

**Q: for DOWOO: what are the buns' favorite foods?**

**Jungwoo:** Oh this is hard.  
**Doyoung:** Yeah they all go through phases but they typically enjoy pretty much everything? They’re honestly not as picky as I thought they’d be.  
**Jungwoo:** Haeun likes spicy foods for sure. Sometimes she’ll start tearing up and we get so worried but she just clenches her little fists and tells us it’s spicy but good 😅  
**Doyoung:** Seojoon likes any kind of pasta. Especially mac n cheese. Soojin and Youngsoo don’t have a favorite I don’t think? If they do it changes so often that I can’t even consider it a favorite for them.  
**Jungwoo:** Dohyun likes eggs. He’s constantly asking for eggs for breakfast and will even ask for eggs on things that wouldn’t go well with eggs. 😰 And Eunjung’s favorite food is bibimbap! Really anything with a lot of vegetables he enjoys.

**Q: in an ideal world where you didn't have to wrestle your troop of kids onto an airplane and have them sit still for the duration, where would you like to take them?**

**Doyoung:** We really want to take them to a Disney park for sure. I think that’s pretty much any parents dream.  
**Jungwoo:** Agreed. I also want to go to Disney 😢  
**Doyoung:** Other than that though.. I don’t think there’s anywhere that we’ve talked about going? Maybe somewhere in Europe but that’s a trip for when they’re much older.

**Q: The buns' favourite Animal Crossing characters!**

**Doyoung:** I had to do so much research for this question because the kids don’t really remember any of the villagers names 😔  
**Jungwoo: **They make up their own names for them 😅  
**Doyoung: **Okay so Haeun likes Bonbon. Seojoon likes Lolly, Dohyun likes Kabuki, Soojin likes Maple, Eunjung likes Nan, and Youngsoo likes Annalisa.

**Q: How many Switch's in the house**

**Jungwoo:** We have three! One for each of us and one for the kids.  
**Doyoung:** We’ve thought about getting more for the kids but we like to have just one for them because they tend to break things easily and that’s a lot of money to spend if they’re just going to break them.  
**Jungwoo:** I think letting them know that they only have one and they all have to take care of it really helps them keep it safe too. They know if one of them breaks it, it’s broken for all of them.  
**Doyoung:** Yeah they fight about it but there’s no way we’re getting them all their own switches. 😑

**Q: tell the buns i love them and i will die for them!!!!!!!!!!**

**Jungwoo:** 😮 okay we’ll tell them!!!  
**Doyoung:** Please...please don’t die.

[ dowoo's relationship ]

**Q: how long have you been friends with johnjae?**

**Doyoung:** I’ve known Johnny for a while, since I think the second year of college? So about six years. Jaehyun.. about the same too. Johnny and Jaehyun have been together since high school so they pretty much came as a package deal.  
**Jungwoo: **Yeah I met them a couple months after Doyoung and I started talking!

**Q: will johnny and jaehyun try for a second baby?**

**Jungwoo:** I think so! They want a big family as well so I definitely think they’ll try for another one.  
**Doyoung: **Yeah I think they said they want like four kids? More than one so it’s safe to assume there will be another baby.

**Q: dearest dowoo, complete the sentence: “Doyoung/Jungwoo, _________________, ‘cause i’m your home” 🏡💌💝**

**Jungwoo:** Mmmm~ Doyoung, I hope that no matter how rough things get whether it be at work or at home, that you’ll always know that I love you, ‘cause I’m your home. Did I do that right? 😳  
**Doyoung:** I was going to say the same thing!  
**Jungwoo: **😙  
**Doyoung: **Jungwoo, I want you to know that you are the strongest person I know and you’ve been through so much for not only me but also our family and I hope that you know that I’m going to stand by you for everything, ‘cause I’m your home.”  
**Jungwoo:** Ahhh this is so cheesy 😣

**Q: has jungwoo ever bitten doyoung to make sure he's not cake?**

**Jungwoo:** …….  
**Doyoung:** I am NOT cake 😡  
**Jungwoo: **Yeah, I’ve bitten him enough to know there’s no cake ☹️

**Q: what’s their favorite things to do together when they’re trying to have some quality couple time?☺️**

**Doyoung:** There’s a lot of stuff we like to do but one of our favorite things is going out together. Before the kids it would be going to Hongdae or Itaewon and shopping and eating but now that we have the kids, we really enjoy the simpler things? Like going to the supermarket together or being able to meet for lunch while the kids are at school.  
**Jungwoo:** Agreed! We really like eating together and honestly just spending time with each other. It doesn’t really matter what we do, as long as we can be together.  
**Doyoung: **Though the last couple weeks we’ve been playing board games at night after the kids have gone to bed and that’s been really fun.  
**Jungwoo: **Oh yeah! We’ve been playing Monopoly for like..three days straight now.

**Q: what's your wedding song 🥺🥺🥺**

**Doyoung:** It’s Through the Night by IU!

**Q: memes aside, when the bunnies are grown and dowoo have time to travel alone together what places would they like to visit?**

**Jungwoo:** I know I personally would like to go to Europe!  
**Doyoung:** Yeah, we’ve talked about going somewhere like Switzerland or the Netherlands. Somewhere that’s really..ah.. Not necessarily quiet but a cute place near maybe a river town?  
**Jungwoo: **Somewhere dainty!

**Q: what do dowoo usually argue about? dowoo's worst fight? :( how long did it last and how they resolved it**

**Doyoung:** We actually don’t fight too much anymore, now that I have more time at home and with both Woo and the kids, it’s been really good. But normally our fights aren’t necessarily about anything in particular, just a lot of frustrations built up from not being around each other for too long.  
**Jungwoo:** Mm yeah we don’t fight too much anymore. I think our biggest fight was right after the kids were born?  
**Doyoung:** I think so too. It was really hard back then and we would get so tired and frustrated with everything and we both kind of freaked out at each other. I don’t even remember exactly what it was about? It lasted a few hours though and I remember being really upset.  
**Jungwoo:** I think that definitely was our worst fight. I’m pretty sure we both were crying. We resolved it by talking it out, I mean to be honest I think it would have lasted a lot longer if we didn’t have the kids to take care of together.  
**Doyoung:** Right, as upset as I was, we had to take care of the kids and it’s not a one person job so we had to resolve it pretty quickly.

**Q: for jungwoo, what’s your favourite thing doyoung does for you?**

**Jungwoo:** I like everything he does for me 🥺 if I had to choose one thing though, I think it would be when he cooks for me. I’ve gotten pretty good at cooking now because of the kids but there’s nothing better than a meal made by Doyoung~

**Q: for DOWOO: when was your first kiss? 👨❤️💋👨**

**Doyoung:** Our first kiss was actually about three months after we started talking.  
**Jungwoo:** Mhm! We were on our second date I think? We went to the river and Doyoung was talking about something and I just couldn’t resist kissing him 😳

**Q: When was the first time you guys told each other you loved one another?**

**Jungwoo:** We fell in love pretty fast. It was probably a few months after we started dating.  
**Doyoung: **Yeah I was helping Jungwoo work on a project for school and we kind of got off track and started just talking about personal things.  
**Jungwoo:** And Doyoung suddenly told me he loved me! I was actually really shocked because I didn’t think he felt the same way yet. Shocked but pleasantly surprised~

**Q: what do dowoo love the most about each other?**

**Jungwoo: **It might be a little silly but I really love the way Doyoung pampers. He knows exactly what I need when I’m feeling down or upset or anything other than happy and he also surprises me a lot too with little gifts of appreciation and I really love that about him.  
**Doyoung:** I think I have to agree. Jungwoo always does a lot for me when I come home from work even though he’s busy taking care of the kids all day. Even though I try and tell him to rest, he insists on making sure I relax and destress.  
**Jungwoo:** I want to add that I really love how he treats the kids too. Is that weird to say? Obviously I knew he would be a great Dad but there’s just something about watching him hang out with the kids and play with them that really is attractive. 🥺

**Q: around when did jungwoo produce 🍼 on the first pregnancy? did doyoung help jungwoo with his chest like pump him or feed**

**Jungwoo:** I think...I started leaking a few weeks before. It wasn’t actual milk yet but I had to wear those little pad things to keep it from ruining my shirts 😢 It came in for real about a day or two after the buns were born.  
**Doyoung:** I didn’t need to help a lot while we were in the hospital since the nurses were there but once we got home, I had to help Woo with the pump since we still had to bring bottles to the hospital so the kids could drink and not switch to formula while we weren’t there. Jungwoo produced really fast, naturally since his body had to feed six babies, so there were times I would hook the pump up to him while he was sleeping cause he would fill up quickly and leak.  
**Jungwoo:** Hehe and Doyoung did do the second one a few times 😉  
**Doyoung:** Woo! 😑

**Q: Doie have you ever tried any of woo’s milk before??**

**Doyoung: **Hah.. Both on purpose and by accident…  
**Jungwoo:** hehe~

**Q: what lessons from jungwoo’s 1st pregnancy have they learned for the 2nd pregnancy?**

**Jungwoo:** Oh that’s hard. I had such a unique pregnancy experience with the sextuplets that I feel like this time will be completely different, obviously as long as I don’t have another six.  
**Doyoung:** Please, please, don’t jinx it 😭 Our first appointment isn’t until next week so we have no idea how many babies there are.  
**Jungwoo:** Hehe~ I guess the biggest thing I can say I learned is to know a lot of weird things happen during pregnancy and they’re all usually normal so I don’t want to get too freaked out by those things? I got really upset about some things about my body that changed but.. Ah.. this is kind of cliche but it really was worth it. I mean I had six babies in me, so it’s a small price to pay for our kids.  
**Doyoung:** I think also for me personally, to not be so paranoid about little things. I wanted to do everything by the book to make sure that Jungwoo had a good pregnancy but looking back on it.. I definitely went overboard.

**Q: jungwoo: what was your favorite part about being pregnant?**

**Jungwoo: **There’s a lot I loved about being pregnant! I think my favorite thing was feeling the kids moving around. Ah that’s probably really weird right? 😅 Even though it could get annoying when they would kick and punch, it was pretty fascinating to watch. It scared Doyoung a few times though~  
**Doyoung: **It was really scary! Especially towards the end.. Imagine six pairs of arms and legs just moving around… trying to punch their way out..  
**Jungwoo:** I also just had wanted to be pregnant for a while. I had always wanted to be a parent even when I was younger so even though it definitely wasn’t what I imagined at all, I was really excited to be pregnant and have kids.

**Q: jungwoo: what was the weirdest craving you had with the buns?**

**Jungwoo:** I don’t know if you could consider it weird but I would put hot sauce on ice cream.  
**Doyoung: **Oh god yeah you would always ask for ice cream when we ate tteokbokki and you would dip the rice cakes in the ice cream.  
**Jungwoo:** It was so good! Even though the heartburn was so painful…

**Q: did jungwoo have weird fixations and hobbies during his pregnancies**

**Doyoung: **One of his hobbies was definitely constantly holding onto his tummy. There was rarely a time he wasn’t rubbing or holding onto his tummy.  
**Jungwoo:** It’s cause it was so heavy!! 😭 You try walking around with like a fifty pound tummy!  
**Doyoung:** It was cute! I’m not saying it wasn’t! As for weird fixations, there were a lot of times where I would find Woo in the nursery and he would just be moving stuff around and unfolding and refolding clothes.  
**Jungwoo: **I had to make sure everything was in place and I was constantly worried that we didn’t have enough clothes and diapers and other stuff.  
**Doyoung: **It was cute! Seeing you have all the clothes laid out and you would fold them on your tummy.

**Q: I'm still reading the story, but is there any chance of Doyoung getting pregnant too?**

**Jungwoo:** We actually had discussed this back before we had the sextuplets. Obviously our first discussions before we tried changed quickly after figuring out we weren’t just having a single baby 😅  
**Doyoung:** Yeah the plan was for Woo to have one and then possibly me to have one. I’m definitely not opposed to it but Jungwoo definitely has way more of a desire to be pregnant than me. Once we found out that we were having sextuplets though, we knew that we probably wouldn’t be having any more kids after.  
**Jungwoo:** Hehe~ and even when we decided to try again, Doyoung offered because my body has already been through so much. It just would be harder for Doyoung to take off of work for the later months and after the baby is born.  
**Doyoung: **Right, I can work at home a lot but I do need to go to the office and out for photoshoots so I’ll have to be out no matter what. So I guess the answer is no, no chance.  
**Jungwoo: **Which is pretty sad because I wanted to see Doie pregnant 😭

**Q: JUNGWOO MOMMY JUNGWOO MILF**

**Jungwoo: **Wait am I a MILF? I guess I am 😳 Doie would you fuck me?  
**Doyoung:** Why do you ask like you don’t already know the answer..

[ spicy talk ]

**Q: What was your first time like 😳**

**Jungwoo:** It was actually really awkward!  
**Doyoung:** Yeah, imagine it late at night on a twin sized bed 😬 No but as awkward as it was, it was really nice and romantic.  
**Jungwoo: **Exactly! It was romantic and exciting!

**Q: what’s something jungwoo does that instantly makes doyoung in the "mood"😳 and vice versa!💓**

**Doyoung:** Mm.. I think I’d have to say when he licks his lips a lot? It’s hard to explain but Woo likes to lick his lips and make all these cute pouts and little whimpers.  
**Jungwoo: **I think Doie is always sexy and I’m always in the mood 😘 but one specific thing.. I guess I’d have to say when Doyoung gets undressed? Specifically out of his work clothes. There’s just something about seeing him in a button up…  
**Doyoung: **That probably wasn’t as exciting as you guys expected huh?  
**Jungwoo:** It doesn’t take a lot for us to get in the mood 😅

**Q: Woo are there any kinks of yours that doie has yet to indulge?**

**Jungwoo:** 🤭 I’m not sure there’s any kinks.. Yet hehe but there are some things I’d like to try! They might develop into kinks if I actually like them~ there’s also one thing that happened before and I’d really like to try it again but it’s a little.. Messy lets say 😌  
**Doyoung: **What are you talking about?  
**Jungwoo: **Well! You know I’d really like to get choked...and then the one time I accidentally peed myself during sex.  
**Doyoung: **😳 oh right that..

**Q: favorite positions during regular sex**

**Jungwoo:** Riding! Or doggy!  
**Doyoung:** Agreed. Woo looks amazing riding me. I think my favorite is riding for sure, especially because I can see Jungwoo’s face.  
**Jungwoo: **And I love being bent over too~

**Q: favorite sexual positions while jungwoo's pregnant**

**Jungwoo: **I guess.. While I’m on my side?  
**Doyoung: **Yeah us both laying down and us fucking sideways, if that makes sense.  
**Jungwoo:** After the first few months that’s all we could do anyways.. 😞 my tummy got too big to be able to ride him and it was hard for me to lay on my back.. Or my stomach obvious was a no go.

**Q: hehe i wanted to know how pregnancy sex differs from regular sex 👀 is perhaps woo more sensitive or horny cus of all the hormones?**

**Doyoung: **Oh he was definitely more sensitive and horny. There were times where he would want to go three or four rounds.. And he would never last very long.  
**Jungwoo:** I loved~ having sex pregnant! Like Doie said, I was way more sensitive. Especially during the first few months, I would be able to cum in a few minutes sometimes. 😌 Sometimes I would be too sensitive though and even the smallest of touches would be really intense!  
**Doyoung:** Besides that, not too much changed? I guess the hardest part was for Jungwoo to get comfortable.  
**Jungwoo: **Mm yeah I agree. I think that was the biggest difference because we couldn’t just jump in bed and have sex anymore.

**Q: did doyoung ever deny jungwoo sex because he didn't wanna hurt jungwoo all big and full like that. did jungwoo get upset**

**Jungwoo:** Yeah there were a lot of times where Doyoung denied me. It was both in the beginning and at the end as well. He was really concerned during the first few months, mostly because we’re pretty...rough.. When having sex so he was worried it would hurt me. Then of course towards the end when I was big, he was worried that he would accidentally squish my stomach too much. As for getting upset, I definitely did at some points, mostly because I was so horny and it’s not very easy to masturbate with a big tummy ☹️  
**Doyoung:** There were several times where he threw a fit about it and I did feel bad for denying him. But I was worried about putting him into labor! He was put on bedrest for the last month of his pregnancy because the doctor said he shouldn’t move too much so I didn’t think having tons of sex would be good either.  
**Jungwoo: **But I was so horny!!  
**Doyoung: **And I still got you off, Woo, just not the way you wanted 😇

[ ending thoughts ]

**Doyoung:** Thank you all so much for all the questions. Woo and I had a lot of fun answering them!  
**Jungwoo:** Yeah we had a lot of fun! Hopefully if you guys liked this then we can do another maybe in a few months~  
**Doyoung:** But before that we'll be back with an update about the new baby. We go to the doctor next week!  
**Jungwoo:** Right we do! hehe can I ask a question? Is that weird? How many babies do you think we're going to have this time?  
**Doyoung:** Jungwoo!  
**Jungwoo:** What?? 😅I'm curious to know what everyone thinks. Let me know what you think in the comments! Ah do I sound like a youtuber?  
**Doyoung:** You do.. you've been watching too many vlogs lately 🙄  
**Jungwoo:** I just love family vlogs! 🥺  
**Doyoung:** Anyways, thanks for asking us tons of questions and we hope you enjoyed! ❤️  
**Jungwoo:** Love you guys! 💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { i think i said it in another one of my fics but i do tons of stuff on my twt like this and i love interacting with you guys in this kind of way so feel free to follow me on there! also my cc is always open and we talk about tons of stuff there and we get soft and cute and super spicy too at sometimes uwu }  
{ thanks as always for your support and love and i hope this little extra chapter was a fun little extra~ } 
> 
> { [twt](https://twitter.com/buttercupwoo) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wooberry) }

**Author's Note:**

> { please leave lots of love for these bunnies <3 }


End file.
